


Percy Jackson and that Time the Fates Really Messed up His Day

by LadyConstellation



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase is the Best Girlfriend, Annabeth low-key just insults Hera the entire book anyway, F/M, M/M, Oh so that's his type, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, Percy Jackson is a Mess, Percy Jackson is not Nico di Angelo's Type, Percy hates all this attention like seriously guys can we pick on someone else for a bit?, Percy is sassy for the entire book, Why does it always have to be him, no beta we die like men, no no we can't, the fates are really just doing this for shits and giggles but we're rolling with it, wait what Hera not being awful okay this is new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 60,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyConstellation/pseuds/LadyConstellation
Summary: The only thought running through Percy's head right now is 'Why is it always me?'. Yeah, Percy, we wonder too. I mean– he's already defeated Kronos, survived Tartarus, and stopped Gaea from making a few minor changes to Earth, like you know, killing all the gods and humankind (little things like that). Unfortunately, when Percy is finally just enjoying a relaxing day on the beach with his girlfriend, the Fates decide: 'You know what, let's bring him to the council of the gods back in winter 2005, when the helm of darkness and the lighting bolt was stolen, and make everyone read out Percy's inner dialogue for five books straight'. Thanks, guys, thanks a lot.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 32
Kudos: 275





	1. Uh, Percy, I'm not Sure You Can Accidentally Vaporize Someone

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, their storylines, or the plots or the books. Those all belong to the amazing author Rick Riordan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fates are messing with Percy's life (again), Leo's alive like what the hell? & it turns out you can accidentally vaporize someone?????

You know, Percy was having a great day before this happened. He had helped save the world (again, he might add), his camp hadn't been destroyed by Octavian, which was obviously a plus, and now he was relaxing with his girlfriend, who was pretty much the best person ever. Unfortunately, when you're Percy Jackson, things never stay very nice for long.

This, of course, explained the large, glowing circle now hovering over him and Annabeth.

Per usual, Annabeth seemed to be taking it all in stride, analyzing the weird portal thing, whereas Percy really just wanted to get away from it, "What do you think it is?" she asked, rubbing the beads on her necklace like she always did when thinking.

He drew Riptide from his back pocket and uncapped it, glancing up warily, "Not sure, maybe the gods summoning us?"

The portal began descending on them, making sure that they were certainly going to end up wherever this thing wanted them to go. "Well," Annabeth said nervously, "it looks like we're about to find out," 

Percy smiled at her, and she smiled back, gaze softening, "Together?" he asked. 

"Together," she confirmed as the portal enveloped them. 

• • • 

Annabeth landed on her feet while Percy, of course, landed with a loud thud on his back (he just had great luck like that). She quickly helped him to his feet as they looked around, noticing that all of their friends were also there, including a supposed to be dead but very much alive looking, Leo. But that wasn't even the weirdest part– they were clearly in Olympus, but not the one that Annabeth had designed. This was the Olympus before the Kronos attacked and destroyed everything. 

The gods surveyed them, sitting in a semi-circle. The first to recover was Annabeth, who looked around once and quickly turned to the gods. 

She bowed before saying, "Excuse me, but what year is it?" 

Zeus looked at her weirdly, clearly debating whether or not he should smite everyone in the room before getting a stern look from Athena and answering, "This is the Winter Council of the gods in 2005," 

Percy looked like he was going to be sick, "Alright, that's it. I want to go home now." 

Annabeth smiled at him and patted his shoulder as a note fluttered down from the ceiling. She caught it with one hand and read it aloud. 

_Dear Olympians,_

_We've decided that you all could learn a lesson from your children, so we've brought them here from the future. Everyone will sit down and read these books. No one is allowed to leave, and absolutely no harm will come to these children, or the gods will pay the price. Children, please state your name, but not your godly parent, as all will be revealed in the books. Reading these will come with a price for the children, but it will be worth it in the end. Do not fear, time is frozen outside this room, so there's no rush._

_– The Fates_

The kids all looked at each other before glancing at the books on the floor– there were ten in total. Percy stepped forward first, introducing himself, "Percy Jackson," 

He squeezed Annabeth's hand to calm her down before lightly nudging her forward, "Annabeth Chase," she said, her voice shaky as Athena nodded at her slightly. 

This continued until everyone had been introduced– Hestia snapped her fingers as seating for all the demigods appeared, figuring they might as well get comfy since they would clearly be here for a while. 

"Alright," Rachel said, breaking the silence, "Who's reading first?" 

Annabeth stepped forward and grabbed the first book, "I will," 

" **Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief** ," she read out, seeming nervous, " **Chapter One, I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher** –" she whipped her head to look at him, "Percy, you did _what_?" 

He shrugged, sending her a cautious smile, "Just keep reading, you'll find out," 

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood**

Leo snorted, "Oh please, who does?" 

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now.**

"Wait a second, did Percy just give good advice?" Thalia interrupted. 

Percy glared at her, but didn't bother arguing. 

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Check," Will nodded.

**It's scary.**

"Double check," Jason agreed

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

Hazel nodded at that, but didn't speak up. 

The gods looked around at each other, worried about the dangerous lives their children were leading. 

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages– if you feel something stirring inside– stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before _they_ sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

All the half-bloods agreed, but Nico couldn't help but make a joke, "Wow, ominous much, Percy?" 

"Shut up," he grumbled.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"YES!" all the demigods in the room called out, while Percy just shook his head and smiled. 

"Gee, thanks guys," 

**Yeah, you could say that.**

Annabeth laughed, "Percy, even you agree with us," 

**I could start at any point in my short, miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a trip to Manhatten– twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Athena nodded her head, "Sounds highly interesting," 

Annabeth held back a laugh as she read the next sentence.

**I know– it sounds like torture.**

Athena glared at Percy. 

**Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

Grover sighed dreamily, "Ahh, _coffee_ ,"

Annabeth cracked a smile, but continued reading. 

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class.**

Piper frowned, "I wish I'd had a teacher like that,"

Percy smiled, tipping Chiron a wink. 

**He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

**I hoped this trip would be okay. At least, I hoped for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

Thalia snorted, "Not with your luck, Percy," 

**Boy, was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.**

Hermes and Leo were both looking at Percy with awe, "How many more stories like these do you have?" 

Percy shook his head and smiled dryly, "Too many," 

**This trip, I was determined to be good. All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut-butter and ketchup sandwich.**

Aphrodite gagged and everyone else looked a bit nauseous too. 

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a whispy beard on his chin.**

"Wow." Grover said, shaking his head, "That's a really flattering description, Percy. Really flattering,"

He winced slightly, "Sorry," 

**On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Chiron shook his head, glancing at Grover while Annabeth laughed. 

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck to his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

Everyone laughed. 

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter,"**

Thalia snorted, "Even in your hair?" 

"Okay, maybe not so much then," he admitted.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it," I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me, "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens.**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

All the gods looked nervous, wondering what on Earth this twelve-year-old boy could possibly do. 

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black and orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer," the gods said simultaneously, while their children exchanged looks. 

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot tall stone column with a big sphinx on top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a _stele_ , for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting. **

Thalia and Nico pulled a face at that– they didn't think Percy found anything other than sword fighting and Annabeth interesting, while she smiled at Percy proudly, pecking his cheek as they sat together on the loveseat. 

Poseidon frowned, knowing that Percy was his son, and that Annabeth was clearly Athena's daughter. 

**But everyone around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher** **chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye. Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty-years-old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

Ares smiled like he was getting some great ideas from this. 

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"What do you want to bet Percy caused it?" Clarisse laughed.

Percy snorted, "Nah, actually, but it wouldn't have been the first time," 

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight,**

Leo shuddered, "Ahh gods, that's awful," 

**I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious and said, "You're absolutely right,"**

Annabeth and Thalia gave him a funny look and laughed. 

"Maybe, next time you should brush it off, huh Grover?" Percy teased.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you _shut up_?" **

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did," Percy grumbled.

Annabeth smiled and took his hand in hers. 

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

All of his kids grumbled. 

"Why is it always that one?" Poseidon asked, groaning and burying his face in his hands. 

Demeter sniffed, "Absolutely traumatic. No appreciation for agriculture, that man," 

Zeus rolled his eyes as if they'd had this conversation many times and gestured for Annabeth to continue reading. 

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously still not satisfied. "And he did this because…"**

**"Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and–"**

"GOD?" Zeus roared. 

Percy rolled his eyes, "Titan, not god. Trust me, I know the difference by now," 

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself, "And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters–"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Can't argue there," Hera said, slightly miffed but still agreeing.

**"– and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won,"**

Thalia snorted, "Leave it to Percy, to sum up one of the biggest wars in Greek history in one sentence," 

He shrugged, smiling at her. 

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids,'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Well," Nico said dryly, "it probably matters because at least once a month one of those monsters decides they really, really want to kill Percy." 

The gods looked at each other, worried looks flittering on their faces, Poseidon speaking up, "It's not that bad, is it?" 

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks before Percy shrugged and answered, "Monsters do try and kill me most of the time, but I'm not dead yet, so I take it as a win,"

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

The kids from camp got a weird feeling that Mr. Brunner was very familiar, but couldn't quite figure out who he was. 

**I thought about his question and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see," Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine.**

Aphrodite and many of the campers wrinkled their noses thinking about drinking that.

**Which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach.**

The five all shuddered at that, gripping their chairs tighter. 

**The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld.**

This time, it was Annabeth and Percy who shuddered, holding each other tighter as Annabeth's voice shook reading. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed light kisses to her cheek.

"Hey, it's okay Wise Girl. You're okay," 

She smiled at his gratefully, leaning against his side. 

**On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?**

" _That's_ a happy note?" Apollo scoffed. 

Zeus nodded, "Kronos is in Tartarus, and he's never getting out," 

Percy chuckled at that, but decided to keep quiet for now. 

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"Per usual," Artemis scoffed. 

Percy nodded and didn't argue, which surprised her. 

Usually, Artemis took an automatic disliking to boys, but this one seemed different. 

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew what was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go–– intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and seen everything.**

Leo and Piper frowned, "He sounds so familiar," 

Percy nodded but didn't reveal anything while Annabeth started laughing. 

It took her a second to calm down enough to keep reading. 

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh,"**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"Paid off the end," he smiled. 

Annabeth smiled at him, "Although you still need me to fill you in on all of the monsters we've fought," 

He opened his mouth like he was going to argue but closed it, "Yeah, no. That's true. You're the brains." 

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshiped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No– he didn't expect me to be _as good_ ; he expected me to be _better_. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. **

Remembering all the people and monsters he had fought, he muttered in Annabeth's ear, "Definitely know them now," 

"Yeah," she smirked.

Grover nodded, remembering how little Percy had known in the beginning.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

Percy looked over at Chiron and mouthed: _Did you?_

He nodded and Percy went back to listening to Annabeth.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

"Sounds boring," Ares grumbled.

Not bothering to be respectful with him, Percy glared, "Did it sound like we had anything better to do?" 

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snowstorms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

All the gods looked at Zeus and Poseidon. 

"What are you two fighting about?" Demeter asked.

They both shrugged. 

Poseidon stated, "Whatever it is, it must not have happened yet."

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

People turned to Hermes. 

"Don't look at me!" he exclaimed, "if she were mine, she would have succeeded already," he stated proudly. 

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from _that_ school– the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean– I'm not a genius,"**

The kids from Camp Half-Blood snorted.

"Obviously!" Clarisse said.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone laughed and Grover blushed to the tips of his ears. 

"Sorry, Perce," he bleated.

Percy just snorted, "It's fine, Grover," 

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

Thalia looked at him weirdly, "Jeez, Percy, I've never seen you give someone food. Annabeth tried to teach you math with cookies and you refused to give them up." 

The gods looked at her, "What?" 

Annabeth leaned forward, "I told Percy he had ten cookies, and if Grover asked for 3, what percent of them he would have left. He said he wouldn't give Grover any, so I asked him what the percent would be if Grover forcibly took 3. Percy then said–"

"100% and a dead Grover," Annabeth and Percy finished at the same time. 

All the kids burst out laughing.

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad she'd give me.**

Hera and Demeter gave Percy a soft look, seeing how much he truly loved his mother. 

"Momma's boy, much?" Ares sneered.

Percy glared, "Yeah, I love my mom. Do you have a problem with that?" 

He looked like he wanted to punch Percy, but instead, he just shook his head. 

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

You could practically see the gears turning in Hephaestus and Leo's head trying to come up with a way to make one. 

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends– I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists– and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

All of Grover's friends started frowning, and Percy got an angry look on his face. 

**"Oops." she grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

Aphrodite gagged, "She needs a makeover, ASAP!" 

Piper, who usually never agreed with her mom, gave a grudging nod. 

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

"You're seriously loyal to your friends, huh?" Artemis asked. 

Jason nodded, "It's his fatal flaw," 

He thought of Percy holding both himself and Annabeth up by sheer willpower before deciding going to Tartarus was worth it if he was with her.

Annabeth was thinking of the same thing. 

Percy just shrugged, kissing Annabeth's head, "Not the worst fatal flaw to have,"

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

"Literally?" Travis Stoll asked. 

"I'm… not sure, actually," Percy said, furrowing his brow. 

**Some of the kids were whispered: "Did you see–"**

**"–the water–"**

**"–like it grabbed her–"**

Many of the gods had their suspicions of who this boy was the son of, but waited for it to be confirmed before doing anything.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

Leo looked at Percy in shock, "You didn't even remember it?" 

"Nah," he said, "Sometimes my reflexes work faster than my brain," 

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get a new shirt the museum gift shop, etc. etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey–"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks,"**

"Gahh!" Hermes screeched as if he'd just caught on fire, "You never, ever, _ever_ guess your punishment! That makes it so much worse!" 

Percy rolled his eyes but said, "He has a point,"

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

Hermes puffed his chest out, "Told you," he said proudly.

"About five years late, but thanks I guess," 

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. _I_ pushed her." **

Annabeth looked at Grover, "That was really brave, you know." 

Grover blushed. 

"Oh c'mon Goat Boy, it would've been better if it had worked," Percy laughed.

He just bleated and smacked Percy on the shoulder.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But–"**

**"You– _will_ – stay – here." **

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me, " _Now_."**

Hades started to get nervous, thinking he knew exactly what monster Percy was about to fight, and whoever his parent was, he was pretty sure he didn't want them finding out.

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Well that can't be that scary, can it?" Zeus pondered.

All the demigods looked at him like he was crazy. 

"No, it really is," Thalia said. 

Travis and Connor nodded, "Yeah, you should have seen him in one of the bigger battles. Annabeth got hurt, and we genuinely thought he was going to destroy the entirety of Manhatten because of it."

Everyone who had been at the battle agreed. From that day on, everyone realized no one was going to hurt Annabeth without Percy breaking all of their bones after.

Annabeth and Percy both blushed. 

"Guys, I wasn't that bad," Percy said awkwardly.

"Uh, no," Thalia said, "you really were. You were supporting Annabeth's entire body weight in one arm and decapitated, like, ten Empousai with the other. Your eyes were terrifying, too. You looked like you were ready to tear the city down brick by brick if it meant keeping her safe."

The gods exchanged a nervous look– he was clearly a very powerful force. 

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

Nico laughed, "You still didn't realize that she was a monster?" 

"Hey!" Percy protested, "I didn't think they were even real at this point!"

 **I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain** **misinterpreting things.**

Annabeth shook her head, "Not this time," 

"But this does happen a lot?" Athena asked. 

The demigods nodded.

**I wasn't so sure.**

"Wait a second," Thalia said.

"Is– is this?" Nico asked, being overly dramatic. 

Thalia continued, "Is this Percy not being oblivious for once?" 

Percy sighed, "Really feeling the love guys." 

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

"Annnd it's back," Thalia sighed.

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Yep," Percy grimaced, "I'm just that lucky," 

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

Hera nodded, "That definitely would have been a suitable punishment," 

"Yeah, but when have I ever been that lucky?" Percy grumbled.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

"And you still didn't realize she was a monster?" Annabeth said, raising her eyebrow. 

Percy shrugged, "Not really,"

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing.**

"Yeah, for the first and last time in his life," Annabeth said, breaking off from reading.

Normally, Percy would have protested, but he just smiled and ruffled his hair.

**I said, "Yes ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

Hades winced. He definitely knew who this was.

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, "I'll– I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

Everyone turned to look at Zeus, who just shrugged. 

"I don't know what's going on," 

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

"Of course not," Grover said, "because you didn't have anything to do with it," 

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

Hermes started laughing, "Oh, please tell me he's my son." 

All the demigods cracked a smile, but kept their lips shut.

**Or maybe they'd realized that I got my essay on _Tom Sawyer_ from the internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book. **

Most kids laughed, but when Athena seemed to get mad Annabeth intervened.

"Don't worry, I read it to him later,"

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't…"**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bag wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

The gods immediately leaped into chaos. 

Although Percy hadn't even been claimed yet, most of them had grown to like him. 

"A fury!" Hermes yelled. 

"He's only twelve!" Aphrodite exclaimed, fanning her face. 

Poseidon looked like he was ready to flood all of Olympus, and even Mr. D looked mildly offended. 

Annabeth quickly kept reading before a real fight broke out. 

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted and tossed the pen through the air.**

"A pen?" Apollo asked incredulously, "You're about to die, and he tosses you a pen?" 

Percy smirked, "Well, you know what they say: a pen is mightier than a sword," 

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword– Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly.**

Percy couldn't help but shift his legs awkwardly, feeling them become slightly unstable. 

**My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

He felt his hands begin to shake, quickly wrapping one around Annabeth's waist and placing the other on his knee. 

Annabeth shot him a worried look, but he shook his head. 

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

A gasp of terror was heard throughout the room while Percy just rolled his eyes. 

"Uh, guys, I'm clearly fine," He said. 

**Absolute terror ran through my body.**

Percy felt a weird chill run down his spine, which was highly unusual. That stuff usually only happened when he was directly in danger. His eyes began to narrow as he thought about what the Fates mentioned in the letter– that reading these books would come with a price. 

**I did the only thing that came naturally; I swung the sword.**

" _That's_ what came naturally?" Leo asked, fidgeting in his seat. 

Percy nodded. 

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. _Hisss!_**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sandcastle in a power fan.**

Frank smiled, "Only you would describe it that way," 

**She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

Every one shuddered, the room seemingly getting colder. 

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling.**

Percy couldn't help but pull Annabeth closer to him, coming to terms with the price and remembering all the painful things he'd endured. 

"Oh this is just gonna be great," he muttered. 

**My lunch must've been** **contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"I wish," Percy said. 

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

People sent a cautious glance at Zeus, still not sure why he would be so irritated. 

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

People's brow furrowed as they had no clue who that was.

**I said, "Who?"**

**"Our _teacher_. Duh!" **

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Yeah," Percy said, "You're a really bad liar," 

Grover blushed. 

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

Hermes nodded in approval, "Now _he_ can lie," 

"Yeah, definitely. I was almost convinced I was going insane," 

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there had never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

Annabeth closed the book, "Alright, that's the chapter. Who wants to read next?" 

Athena held out her hand and the book flew into it. "I will." 

Percy stifled a groan, desperately hoping he didn't meet Annabeth in the next chapter. 


	2. Everyone is Very Glad the Socks of Death Do Not Fit Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy informs everyone that, no, he does not want daisies on his coffin, everyone is freaking out because Percy keeps making jokes at the worst possible moment & Annabeth slaps Percy upside the head so many times because he just can't stop making idiotic decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, their storylines, or the plots or the books. Those all belong to the amazing author Rick Riordan.

**Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death**

Everyone turned to look at Percy, who was suddenly very interested in the ceiling. 

Annabeth looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "This better not be about what I think it is," 

He tried for a weak smile before Athena continued reading. 

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle.**

Jason nodded, remembering how he felt when he woke up on the bus driving to the Grand Canyon. 

All of the demigods understood; when they first found out they were half-bloods, everything felt like a weird fever dream. 

**For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced Mrs. Kerr– a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip– had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

"That would have been the Mist," Chiron said. 

"Well, I know that now," Percy nodded, "But that wasn't exactly what was going through my head back then," 

Annabeth smiled at him, "Obviously, you didn't even know what it was," 

**Every so often, I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was a psycho.**

"Yeah, you probably would have seemed like one," Nico agreed. 

"Thank you, so much," Percy deadpanned, "That really helps," 

**It got so I almost believed them– Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

**Almost.**

Everyone turned to look at Grover, who blushed. 

"Why do you guys automatically think it's me?" 

**But Grover couldn't fool me.**

"Because," Annabeth said, "You're absolutely horrible at lying, especially to your friends," 

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

**Something was going on. Something _had_ happened at the museum. **

"Wish it hadn't," Percy muttered.

**I didn't have much to think about it during the days but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

Thalia and Nico nodded, "Demigod dreams are the worst, especially yours," 

The gods exchanged looks, worried about how much trauma their children were going through.

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy.**

**"** Thanks, guys," Percy muttered sarcastically, "I really appreciated you both trying to kill me," 

Annabeth shot him a glare, warning him to not anger the gods, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

**One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

Everyone turned to look at Zeus and Poseidon who shrugged at each other while all the kids exchanged nervous glances, wondering how they would react when they found out what had happened.

Hades just grumbled something about having to expand the Underworld _again_.

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades Ds to Fs. I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

Athena frowned but she couldn't exactly blame Percy for what was going on in his life at this point. 

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

Annabeth frowned, "He did know you had dyslexia right? It's impossible to study for spelling tests when all the letters float off the page."

"Ehh, he didn't seem to care," Percy shrugged. 

Her frown deepened, but she didn't continue the conversation, changing the topic, "And old sot means someone who's constantly drunk, by the way," 

Percy nodded, "Yeah, that worked," 

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

**I was homesick.**

The other demigods looked at him, confused. They didn't like school, but they'd never had a good enough relationship with their mortal parent to make them homesick. 

Meanwhile, Ares sneered, "Can't stand to be away from your mom too long, huh punk?" 

Percy rolled his eyes, "At least _my_ mom likes me. Can you say the same?" 

Ares grit his teeth, but Aphrodite held him back. 

Annabeth gently slapped Percy upside the head. 

"You idiot!" she whispered in his ear, "You can't just go around baiting a god!" 

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

"That doesn't sound like Paul," Nico said uncertainly. 

Percy shook his head, his face dark, "It's not," 

**And yet… there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange.**

"Hey!" Grover protested half-heartedly. 

**I wondered how he'd survive next year without me.**

"Would you have had to follow me if I hadn't found out that year?" Percy asked. 

Grover nodded, "Yeah, until you found out you were a demigod I would've had to follow you to whatever school you went to,"

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I was sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

"Good thing, too," Annabeth said. 

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the _Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology_ across my dorm room. **

"Percy!" Annabeth protested, slapping his arm lightly. 

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon.**

Annabeth and Grover both laughed at him. 

"Well at least you know the difference between those two now," she laughed. 

Most people looked at them, relatively confused. 

Percy smiled, "You'll find out later."

**Or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

Percy squirmed uncomfortably, muttering under his breath, "Well I'm sure I didn't mean that literally," 

Annabeth turned to look at him, "You okay?" 

"Yeah," he nodded, "it's probably nothing," 

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. _I will only accept the best from you, Percy Jackson._**

Some demigods took suspicious looks at Chiron.

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

**I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I had tried.**

Athena nodded in approval; at least he was trying to improve his grades, even if it was just in one class. 

Annabeth smiled at him, "That's sweet," 

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was** **definitely Grover's said "…worried about Percy, sir,"**

Chiron grimaced, knowing what he and Grover had been talking about that night. He had been told later than Percy had heard some of the conversation, but he didn't know he'd heard that much.

**I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper.**

Thalia raised her eyebrows at that, "I–" 

"Nope," Percy quickly cut her off. "Whatever embarrassing thing about me you're going to say, I don't want to hear it," 

**But I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

Connor and Travis both nodded, "We both would have too," 

"Me too," Hermes agreed. 

Annabeth titled her head to the side, "I think I've probably eavesdropped on dad and my stepmom before if that counts." 

**I inched closer.**

**"…alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the _school_! Now that we know for sure, and _they_ know too–" **

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more,"**

Thalia grimaced, "Five years later and we're still waiting for that," 

Percy pouted while Annabeth giggled lightly and kissed his cheek.

**"But we may not have time. The summer solstice deadline–"**

"What's that?" Zeus asked, looking confused. 

Chiron shook his head, "It will be revealed later," 

**"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he can."**

"Oh yeah," Percy said dryly, "I was really enjoying it then," 

**"Sir, he _saw_ her…" **

**"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that,"**

"It wasn't," Percy informed. 

**"Sir, I… I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

Thalia's blue eyes lit up angrily, "Grover you can't seriously blame yourself for what happened. That wasn't your fault," 

Grover nodded timidly. 

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall–"**

"Well that must have been _super_ reassuring," Nico said sarcastically.

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

"No!" Hermes screeched, "Never give away your position! That's rule number one of sneaking around!" 

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

Hermes nodded. 

"Good move," the Stolls said in unison.

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Mr. Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like a bow.**

Many of the demigods who hadn't heard this story looked curiously at Chiron, wondering if he had really pretended to teach at Percy's school. 

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later, I heard a slow _clop-clop-clop_ , like muffled woodblocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on. **

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing, he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice,"**

"This winter solstice?" Hades asked, his brow furrowed. 

Percy nodded, "Yeah, but I can't tell you guys what happened," 

The gods frowned, but let it go. 

**"Mine, neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn…"**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

**"Don't remind me,"**

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

"I would have believed it too if I hadn't heard Mr. Brunner say your name while you two were talking," Percy said. 

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

All the Greek demigods snorted, "Please, it's Latin. Who would be ready for it?" 

Jason furrowed his brow, "It's not that hard," 

"Yeah, well you've been speaking Latin since you were, like, 3, so you don't count," Percy said. 

**I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful," he frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

**"Just… tired."**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression.**

"Percy, we can read emotions…" Grover said. 

He waved it off, "Well I know that _now_ ," 

**And started getting ready for bed.**

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

"Which, of course, I was," Percy muttered. 

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam.**

"What!" all the demigods shouted. 

Travis shuttered, "That sounds like torture," 

Percy nodded, "It was." 

**My eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

The gods all winced.

"Is still awful at talking to children?" Demeter asked. 

Percy nodded, "Not great at comforting people at this point," 

She pondered this for a second before saying, "I bet cereal could fix that." 

Hades and Persephone groaned.

**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's… it's for the best."**

"Ouch," Thalia muttered. 

Chiron frowned and mouthed to Percy, " _Sorry_ ,"

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

"Well she's awful," Piper said. "Definitely don't like her," 

Percy snorted, "Yeah, me neither," 

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

**"I mean…" Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time,"**

Hermes winced, "Oh, that's bad. He's really not good at this." 

"You're telling me," Percy grumbled. 

**My eyes stung.**

Percy blinked as his eyes began to feel weird. 

Annabeth glanced at him weirdly, "It's okay, you know he didn't mean it like that,"

"Yeah, I know," he nodded, "My eyes just feel funny," 

Poseidon took a weird glance at the two of them, slowly realizing what the price would be. 

**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

**"Right," I said, trembling.**

"Oh, that's not fun," Percy mumbled, "Not enjoying this." 

Annabeth's eyes narrowed, as she leaned in to whisper in Percy's ear, "This is the price, isn't it?" 

He nodded his head, "Stupid fates,"

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say… you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be–"**

**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**

**"Percy–"**

**But I was already gone.**

"Well, Percy," Annabeth smiled, "for what it's worth, I'm very glad you're not normal,"

He sent her a crooked grin, "It did lead me to you, so I'm glad too." 

Aphrodite swooned, "Absolutely no one is breaking this couple up." she demanded, "I'm going down with this ship."

Percy snorted. 

**On the last day of term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were _rich_ juvenile delinquents. **

Thalia smirked, "As much trouble as you cause, Percy, I'm not really sure I'd classify you as a juvenile delinquent." 

"Gee, thanks Thals," he said sarcastically. 

**Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

Zeus' brow furrowed, "We're not nobodies!"

"Sometimes being a nobody is a good thing," Annabeth smiled. 

Percy laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

"Don't miss those days," Percy rolled his eyes. 

**"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

Demeter frowned in disapproval. "That's not very nice."

**The only person I dreaded saying goodbye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

"Wow, Grover," Nico said, "Stalker much?" 

"Hey!" he protested, "It was my job to protect him and I couldn't very well do that if I wasn't with him," 

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to** **happen**.

"I always did,"

**Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

**Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

Connor laughed, "That must have terrified you, huh Grover?" 

He nodded, "It did," 

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha– what do you mean?"**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

"Oh, god, you never confess!" Hermes groaned, "That's one of the most important rules!"

Percy laughed, "Alright how many rules do you have?" 

"Uh… 456?" He said, seemingly unsure.

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

**"Oh… not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?"**

"I'd like to know that too," Zeus grumbled. 

All the other gods nodded in agreement. 

**He winced. "Look, Percy… I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating demon math teachers…"**

**"Grover–"**

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and…"**

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar,"**

All the demigods nodded in agreement. 

"That's very true," Thalia said. 

**His ears turned pink.**

They looked very much the same now, making everyone laugh. 

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card, "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer."**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes.**

Everyone looked at Dionysus weirdly.

Hera spoke up, "Why would you make them in cursive?"

"It looks pretty," he shrugged.

"But the children can't read it," Hestia pointed out.

"Fine," Mr. D grumbled, "I'll change it,"

**But finally, I made out something like:**

**_Grover Underwood_ **

**_Keeper_ **

**_Half-Blood Hill_ **

**_Long Island, New York_ **

**_(800) 009-0009_ **

**"What's Half–"**

**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um… summer address."**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home.**

"Not exactly," Grover smiled. 

**I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

**"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

"Not really a mansion, either," Piper added. 

Percy snorted, "Definitely not," 

**He nodded. "Or… or if you need me."**

**"Why would I need you?"**

He winced, "Sorry, Grover. I didn't mean it like that,"

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

"It's alright, Perce," Grover said, "I knew what you meant," 

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I– I kind of have to protect you."**

**I stared at him.**

**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me.**

"Aww," Demeter said. "That's very sweet," 

**And here he was acting like he was the one who defended _me_. **

**"Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"**

"Monsters," Grover supplied. 

Travis smiled, "Very, very angry monsters," 

"Furies," Annabeth added. 

"Making stupid decisions," Clarisse supplied. 

Percy turned to look at Clarisse in surprise, "Well in that case," he snorted, "Grover didn't do a very good job did he?" 

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.**

Aphrodite gagged in disgust and Percy wrinkled his nose. 

"Bleh," he muttered, "That's so gross. Hate that," 

**The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

**After a few minutes of blanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Annabeth muttered, "This can't be good," 

"I mean… it wasn't particularly great," Percy said. 

**We were on a stretch of country road– no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars.**

Artemis' face darkened as her eyes narrowed, "Stupid mortals. No respect for the environment." 

Grover nodded. 

**On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

Annabeth nearly screamed, "Perseus Jackson!" she leaped up, smacking him upside the head, "You never told me this! You absolute idiot! Oh, I'm going to kill you, you absolute moron–" 

"Hey, it's okay," he said, "Nothing's happened." Annabeth calmed down slightly, letting Percy pull her back to the sofa, curling up against his side, " _Yet_ ," he added under his breath. 

**I mean the socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric blue yarn.**

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

Many of the gods started glowering. 

Hades simply looked confused, he didn't control the Fates, and he was entirely confused as to why they would go seeking Percy out on their own. 

**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

All the demigods turned to look at Percy. 

"How are you still alive?!" Clarisse asked, astounded. 

Percy pondered this for a moment before he shrugged, "I really have no idea," 

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man–"**

**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

**"Yeah. Weird, huh. You think those socks would fit me?"**

Everyone's faces turned pale.

"You–" Even Annabeth was at a loss for words, "How– that's just not funny– that's–" 

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors– gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

"Yeah," Thalia nodded, "You should get on the bus. Right now." 

Percy glanced at her weirdly, "I'm literally right here. I think if I was going to die, it would have happened in one of two apocalypses I've fought off." 

"Two?!" Poseidon shouted, "You've fought off two?!" 

He nodded, "Yep," 

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

**"Come on!" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn**

This time Annabeth really did scream, and Percy hadn't seen her this upset since they were in Tartarus as she slapped his head _again_ , "They cut the string?! You didn't think that was maybe an important thing to mention before we let you wander into two different world-ending scenarios? You didn't think maybe that would have been a good thing to mention?" 

"Alright, hey," Percy said softly, running his hand through Annabeth's hair. "I'm okay. You're okay. The string wasn't mine, it was representing someone whose fate was tied to me. We're here, we're together. I'm never leaving you, I swear on the River Styx, okay? The string wasn't mine, and I'm not leaving you," 

She blinked back tears but nodded and Athena kept reading. 

**And I swear I could hear that _snip_ across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for– Sasquatch or Godzilla. **

A huge commotion began in the room as everyone glared at Percy. 

"Dude," Jason snorted, "That was probably the worst possible time to make a joke," 

Grover nodded, "So not funny," 

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

Percy started shivering and his neck began to feel hot and sweaty, "Oh, I hate this. Stupid fates, stupid descriptions. Can we just not pick on me for once?" he mumbled. 

"Everything okay, Perce?" Thalia asked. 

"Oh, yeah, just fine," Percy said sarcastically. 

Thalia dropped it, but Nico kept glancing at him.

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

Grover started shivering in the throne room, and many people began catching on to what the price was going to be for reading the books. 

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?"**

"Oh, just a couple things," Nico said sarcastically, "Like, you know, you're half-god, a bunch of monsters are after you, and you're gonna be forced to save the world a couple of times."

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like… Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

"No," Hades said, "They're worse." 

"Fun times," Percy grumbled, "Love all this stuff," 

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds.**

"And, for once," Thalia said, "You're right about something." 

**He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

The gods all turned to him, looking highly confused.

"You know," Hera said, "You really shouldn't be alive," 

Percy nodded, not seeming worried at all, "Yeah, I get that a lot," 

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost– older.**

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

"You think?" Thalia muttered. 

**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like last time."**

**"What last time?"**

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

"That doesn't sound scary at all," Nico said.

Thalia grinned, adding, "Yeah, maybe don't mutter stuff like that under your breath while Percy can still hear you." 

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

Clarisse snorted, "Yeah, there's no way you're keeping that promise," 

Percy smiled sheepishly. 

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

**"Grover– the snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

"Yep," Travis answered. 

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

"Daises," Grover supplied, "I was thinking of daises. 

Percy wrinkled his nose, "Absolutely not." 

"Alright," Athena said, "Who's reading next?" 

Nico raised his hand and she tossed the book to him. 


	3. How Do You Unexpectedly Lose Your Pants?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally is the best mom ever to all half-bloods not just Percy, everyone wants to kill Gabe because he is the worst person on Earth, & the people who've been wondering for years finally find out why Percy loves blue food so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, their storylines, or the plots or the books. Those all belong to the amazing author Rick Riordan.

"Just before we start, though," Percy said, "I'm pretty sure I've figured out what the price is."

Many of the demigods and the gods looked at him, very confused.

Zeus glanced at him, "And what is that?"

"Whatever feelings or physical impacts I describe in the book, I or anyone else whose actions or pain is described will feel it now," Percy explained. 

Annabeth winced, remembering all of the painful experiences both she and Percy had been through, especially if these books carried out through the end of the war with Gaea.

"Well, this is gonna be _super_ fun," Leo said. 

"Alright," Nico said, "Everyone ready to keep going?" 

Percy, Grover, and Annabeth nodded. 

Just as he was supposed to start reading, his eyes scanned the title of the chapter and he started laughing. 

"What?" Grover said, looking at him weirdly. 

Nico shrugged and began to read the chapter. 

**Grover Unexpectedly Loses His Pants**

Grover blushed as the rest of the room started laughing. 

"Oh," Grover noted, "So that's what made you laugh," 

**Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.**

Annabeth turned to him incredulously, "Do you have any self-preservation instincts?" 

Percy shrugged, "Probably not," 

**I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?"**

Thalia turned to him, "No offense, Grover, but I absolutely would have ditched you too," 

"None taken," he shook his head. 

**Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up**

"Thanks for telling everyone, Perce," he said, looking extremely embarrassed. 

Percy shrugged, "Sorry. It's not like I knew this was going to read out in front of a bunch of people," 

**So I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom. Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.**

**"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.**

**A word about my mother, before you meet her.**

"Amazing," Thalia said. 

"Awesome," Nico grinned. 

"Perfect," Annabeth added. 

"Wonderful," Grover smiled. 

Percy sighed, grinning at his friends, "Best mom ever," 

Thalia's brow furrowed, "Well that's not one word. If it was, I would have used it," 

All the gods looked confused. 

"How do you all know her?" Poseidon asked. 

"Oh," Percy's face lit up, "My mom's apartment kind of serves as a safe house for a lot of demigods in the area. If they need a place to stay for a night or two, everyone knows that they can go to her." 

Nico nodded, "Yeah, one time I showed up on Percy's fire escape on his birthday, because I had a stupid idea, and Percy invited me in for some cake. Sally was totally great about it, she made me food and gave me some extra cookies because Percy mentioned I hadn't eaten yet." 

"Sometimes the Hunters stay there as well," Thalia put in, "If Lady Artemis needs to leave us for a while, Sally always offers to let us stay with her. She moves all the furniture in the living room and gives us a homecooked meal when we spend the night." 

Annabeth smiled wistfully, but a little sadly, "When Percy… uh, was gone for a couple of months, Sally and I were both really upset about it. She would let me sleep over in her apartment in his room. I practically lived there and she never complained once." 

Percy looked a little sad but kissed the top of her head as she tucked it into the crook of his neck. 

**Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five,**

Everyone turned to glare at Zeus, who shrugged his shoulders. 

"I don't remember doing that on purpose," he said.

**And she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.**

"That's awful!" Athena sniffed, but her voice showed real concern, "I hope she's doing better now," 

Percy smiled, "She's writing her first novel now, it's coming along really well." 

"Good," she nodded in approval. 

**The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.**

Aphrodite sighed. She loved hearing romantic stories. Poseidon smiled lightly, remembering how much he had loved spending time with Sally. 

**I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile.**

Zeus frowned, most gods weren't allowed to visit their children, at least not until they've been claimed at camp or they receive a quest. 

**My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures.**

**See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.**

**Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.**

The gods all took suspicious looks at Poseidon, who wasn't making eye contact with any of them. 

**She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.**

Hera nodded in approval, "Good mother," 

"The best," Percy said. 

**Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.**

Percy gagged, "Oh gods I forgot how awful that smelled," 

**Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along… well, when I came home is a good example.**

**I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.**

Aphrodite looked like she was about to throw up. 

**Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."**

**"Where's my mom?"**

**"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"**

Frank gasped, "What? You're twelve! Why is he asking you for money?" 

"That's just the way he was," Percy answered.

**That was it. No _Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been for the last six months?_**

**Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three** **hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp as if that made him handsome or something.**

"It definitely doesn't," Aphrodite said, looking green. 

**He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret". Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out.**

The room got scarily quiet, as everyone's face darkened. 

All the demigods were especially upset. Percy was the best friend you could possibly have, extremely loyal, and always wanting to help. He'd never once mentioned this, and everyone looked ready to find Gabe and kill him. 

Annabeth's face was the scariest of all, the sort of look she only got when facing down with a monster she was getting ready to kill, "He… Percy, did he hit you?" 

"Only a couple times," Percy said, trying to shrug it off although you could tell by the way the words stuck in this throat that it still upset him, "Most of the time I was able to dodge it and get away. Can– Can we just keep reading now?" 

Nico nodded and continued the story. 

**"I don't have any cash," I told him.**

**He raised a greasy eyebrow.**

**Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.**

Athena raised her eyebrows. If this meant what she thought it did, then Percy's mother was a very smart woman. 

**"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"**

Annabeth's eyes turned a stormy gray, "He's twelve, you idiot! He's a child, of course, he shouldn't be carrying his own weight! I–" 

Percy looked nauseous but started rubbing circles on Annabeth's back, trying to calm her down. 

**Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here,"**

"Well, he's… better, I guess," Piper said, trying to find something positive. 

**"Am I _right_?" Gabe repeated. **

**Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.**

Piper scowled, "I take that back," 

**"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."**

**"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"**

"Oh please," Annabeth growled, "Sally cares way more about Percy's happiness than his grades, and if you bothered to be a decent person for five seconds, you'd notice that," 

Percy smiled at her gratefully.

**I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study". He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place to smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.**

"Ugh," Hazel gagged, "That's horrible!" 

"The smell went away after a couple of days." Percy shrugged. 

"But still," she said, "it sounds horrible," 

Percy just smiled and motioned for Nico to continue reading. 

**I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.**

"Wow," Thalia snorted, "the sass started early, huh?" 

Nico smirked, "Of course it did. This _is_ Percy we're talking about. But now shush, I'm trying to read." 

**Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.**

**But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak.**

Percy groaned, "I'm not enjoying this." 

Annabeth looked worried. If he was having enough trouble with simple descriptions of nerves, she didn't want to find out what would happen when the book started describing his injuries. 

**I remembered Grover's look of panic– how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me.**

"That wasn't literal!" Percy complained. "I hate this stupid book!" 

Annabeth stifled a giggle and kissed his cheek. 

**I felt like someone– something– was looking for me right now, maybe pounding it's way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.**

**Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?"**

**She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.**

Ares opened his mouth as if he was going to make fun of Percy again, but from the glare he was giving him, he shut his mouth. 

**My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the goods things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.**

"I really wish you'd stop grouping you and Gabe into the same category, Pery," Annabeth frowned, "You should know that you're worth, like, a million of him," 

He nodded lightly, smiling at her, "Thanks," 

"Also, Sally just got the nicest description so far in the book," Grover said.

"Well, she is the best," Percy argued.

Thalia smiled, "But what do you want to bet Annabeth get's a great description, too?"

Both Percy and Annabeth blushed.

**"Oh, Percy." she hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"**

**Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She's brought me a huge bag of "free samples", the way she always did when I came home.**

Connor and Travis looked jealous, "Candy?! You're so lucky!" 

"Fine, guys." Percy sighed, "Next time I get some, I'll give some to you," 

All the demigods smiled, knowing Percy would probably bring a barrel-full of candy to camp next time he came. 

**We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?**

**I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her.**

Percy smiled wistfully. He hadn't seen his mom in ages, almost a year. He was looking forward to getting back to his time and going to visit her and Paul. 

**From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally– how about some bean dip, huh?"**

**I gritted my teeth.**

**My mom was the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not some jerk like Gabe.**

Aphrodite's eyes lit up and Percy stifled a groan. His mom had ended up with an excellent guy, and he prayed that Aphrodite wouldn't start meddling in her love life. 

**For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy.**

Hera smiled. Percy seemed like a good son, and clearly cared about his family and friends a lot. 

**I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.**

Percy shuddered, "No, she's awful. She still seems awful," 

**Until that trip to the museum…**

"Please tell me you told her about that," Thalia said. 

Percy grimaced, "I wish I could, but no," 

**"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"**

**"No, Mom."  
**

**I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.**

" _No_ ," Grover said, "It would sound like you're in a ton of danger and need to get to Camp now," 

**She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.**

**"I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."**

Annabeth smiled, "Montauk?" 

Percy raised his eyebrows, "Maybe," 

**My eyes widened. "Montauk?"**

"I knew it," Annabeth grinned, "You love that place,"

"You like it too," Percy reasoned, "That's why we go there together all the time," 

**"Three nights– same cabin."**

**"When?"**

**She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."  
**

**I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.**

**Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"**

**I wanted to punch him.**

"Do it," Clarisse growled. 

Percy rolled his eyes but smiled. 

**But I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.**

**"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."**

**Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

**"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."**

"Oh, he'd better," Annabeth growled, "Before I skewer him," 

Percy snorted, "Only if my mom doesn't get to him first," 

**"Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works,"**

Most of the campers' stomachs growled. 

Percy grimaced, "Sorry, we haven't eaten yet today, so we're all pretty hungry," 

"Your mom makes the best food," Grover sighed. 

"I would kill for some of her blue cookies right now," Annabeth agreed. 

Hera pondered this for a moment, "Well, we should bring her here, then," 

Zeus did a double-take, "I'm sorry what? A mortal woman on Olympus?" 

"She seems like a wonderful mother and woman, I'd like to met her," Hera said, "Plus, the kids are hungry and she could make them some food for diner," 

He begrudgingly agreed and Sally appeared in the throne room. 

"Percy?" she asked. 

He smiled, "Hi mom," as she ran to hug him. 

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back! Are you okay? What happened? I–" she glanced down at his shirt and arms to make sure he wasn't injured and slowly looked back up at him, "Percy Jackson! You got a tattoo?" 

"Sorry mom," he winced, "I kind of had to, but that'll be explained way later in the books," 

"Books?" 

Annabeth pulled Sally aside and explained what was happening. When they came back, Sally nodded and Nico continued. 

**Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip… it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"**

Everyone had to cover their ears at the shriek Aphrodite emitted. "A _clothes_ budget?! You poor woman! I'm taking you shopping immediately!" 

Percy turned to whisper in his mother's ear, "I know it sounds crazy, but just smile and nod. Otherwise, you'll find your way into the middle of a very dramatic love story." 

"You sound like you know from experience," Annabeth said, a bemused smile on her face. 

"Yeah, well while you were missing in California, Aphrodite came to visit me," he shuddered, "not pleasant." 

**"Yes, honey," my mother said.**

**"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."**

**"We'll be very careful,"**

**Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip… And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."**

Thalia looked like she was about to fry the entire throne room, "He didn't interrupt it! He funded it, you stupid little–"

"Thalia," Percy said, "Calm down," 

**Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.**

" _Please_ do," Nico said. 

All of the demigods nodded in agreement. 

**But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.**

**Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?**

Sally shuddered, "Oh, I absolutely did _not_ care what he thought. You know it was to keep you safe, right?" 

Percy nodded, "I know, mom," 

**"I'm sorry," I muttered, "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now,"**

Everyone laughed the amount of sass Percy had put into that sentence. 

**Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.**

"Of which there was plenty," Annabeth laughed. 

**"Yeah, whatever," he decided.**

**He went back to his game.**

**"Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about… whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"**

Hera nodded in approval, "Smart woman," 

Sally, who had little love for Hera, still blushed, "Thank you," 

**For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes– the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride– as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.**

**But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken.**

"You weren't," Sally shook her head, "I was anxious about what had happened at Yancy. I knew something bad had happened that you weren't telling me," 

**She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.**

**An hour later we were ready to leave.**

**Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking– and more important, his '78 Camaro– for the whole weekend.**

Hera looked scandalized, "Sally, dear, usually I say marriages are supposed to last forever, but please tell me you divorced this man," 

Sally exchanged a smile with Percy, "Well we're definitely not together anymore," 

**"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."**

"But you wouldn't even be driving!" Annabeth exclaimed, "You were twelve!" 

Nico snorted as he read out the next line.

**Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve.**

Percy smiled at Annabeth, "Great minds think alike, huh?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly say your mind is _great_ ," Annabeth teased. 

"But yours is," he replied. 

She just smiled and cuddled into his side further. 

**But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.**

**Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon.**

The gods looked at Percy with an amazed expression on their faces. 

"What?" he grumbled, tired of all the attention he was getting. 

Grover looked nervous, "Percy, you shouldn't be able to make that gesture, it's satyr and minor god magic." 

"Of course it is," Percy snorted. 

Annabeth cracked a smile, trying to break the tension, "Well, you know Percy, he has a knack for doing things he shouldn't be able to," 

**Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.**

**I got in the Camero and told my mom to step on it.**

**Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half-sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets**

Everyone looked at Percy and Annabeth.

"Percy, how on Earth did you get Annabeth to stay there if there were spiders?" Piper asked in amazement. 

He shrugged, "Before she went inside, I would go in and get all of the spiders out and clean up all the webs and stuff like that. They were gone long enough that they didn't come back while we were there," 

Jason looked at him in amazement, "Dude, can you stop being the best boyfriend ever? It's making it hard for the rest of us," 

Annabeth smiled, "He is pretty great," 

"No, I can't," Percy finished, "I'm just naturally amazing," 

**And most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**

**I loved the place.**

**We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.**

**As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.**

Poseidon smiled, remembering when he met Sally there all those years ago. She looked just as beautiful now as she did back then. 

**We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work.**

Leo looked at him incredulously, "What is it with you and blue food?" 

Nico smiled and kept reading. 

**I guess I should explain the blue food.**

**See, Gabe once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This– along with keeping her maid name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano– was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.**

"Percy, you don't have a rebellious streak. You have an obedience streak about a centimeter wide in a sea of rebellion." Thalia snorted. 

"Thank you for that vote of confidence, Thals," he said sarcastically. 

**When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.**

**Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk– my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.**

**"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."**

Zeus started glowering, recognizing that description very well, but Hera calmed him down. 

"Relax, Zeus, our suspicions haven't been confirmed yet. Plus, the Fates themselves have said we cannot harm the children." 

**Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."**

**I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me?**

"Do you want a list?" Rachel dead-panned. 

"We do have one," Grover put in. 

Hazel smiled, "It's alphabetized," 

"And color-coded. Oh, and also put into chronological order of when you did the great thing," Annabeth added. "I did most of the organizing. And we had to cut Grover off eventually because the list was getting way too long,"

Percy blushed. 

**A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.**

Sally looked pained, "Percy, that's not all there is to you. Surely you know that by now. Your father should be very proud of everything you've accomplished over these past years," 

"Thanks, mom," Percy said, giving her a small smile. 

**"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean… when he left?"**

**She watched the flames, "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."**

**"But… he knew me as a baby."**

When he knew no one else was watching, Poseidon nodded in conformation.

**"No honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."**

**I tried to square this with the fact that I seemed to remember… something about my father. A warm glow. A smile.**

**I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told he'd never even seen me.**

Hermes seemed alarmed, "You guys never even visit your children?" he asked.

The gods looked around at each other. 

Athena shook her head. "No, we don't," 

"Well no wonder they think we don't care," Hermes grumbled, "Do you even realize how many unclaimed kids there are in my cabin right now, I– urg," 

Annabeth shook her head, smiling, "Lord Hermes, this problem does get resolved throughout these books," 

**I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.**

"Percy, I always knew that was never an option with him. He did the best he could," Sally said softly. 

He sighed, "I know," 

**"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"**

**She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**

**"I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think… I think we'll have to do something."**

**"Because you don't want me around?" I regretted the words as soon as they were out.**

Annabeth slowly lifted her head from his shoulder before smacking Percy on the back of his head, "Percy!" 

"Ow!" he protested, "What was that for?" 

"For being an idiot," she said flatly, her heart clearly not in the insult, "Thinking your mom didn't want you around. Honestly, Percy," 

He considered this for a moment, "Yeah, that's fair," 

**My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I– I _have_ to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away," **

**Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said– that it was best for me to leave Yancy.**

**"Because I'm not normal," I said.**

**"You say that like it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."**

**"Safe from what?"**

"Monsters," 

"Quests," 

"Death," 

"Gods interfering with your love life," 

"Gods interfering with your memories," 

"So, fun stuff then," Percy said dryly. 

All the gods frowned, surely being a demigod wasn't that bad? 

**She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me– all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.**

**During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.**

Poseidon titled his head, trying to remember if he had sent the cyclopes to check on Percy. 

**Before that– a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.**

"What? Like Hercules?" Zeus said, his brow furrowed. 

Percy wrinkled his nose in disgust, "I mean, I guess, but he's kind of a jerk," 

"Percy has plenty of issues with Hercules," Thalia shed light on the conversation. 

"Why?" Zeus asked, "He's considered one of the greatest heroes," 

He shrugged, "Well, I knew someone once, who gave help to him with all his quests, and he abandoned them without saying thanks or helping them in return." he said, looking at Artemis, "Also, when the Argo II had a run in with him, he wasn't very great… let's just say some high-velocity pineapples were involved." 

**In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move.**

**I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

Piper pulled a face, "You jeopardized your own life for a beach trip?" 

"When you put it that way I sound stupid," Percy pouted. 

Annabeth laughed, "I hate to break it to you, but you _are_ stupid," 

**"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy– the place your father wanted to send yo. And I just… I just can't stand to do it."**

**"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"**

**"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."**

Percy smiled, "I love camp," 

All the kids who went to Camp Half-Blood smiled. It had become a second home to them, and everyone there was like family. 

**My head was spinning. Why would my dad– who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born– talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?**

**"I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I– I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good,"**

Jason frowned in confusion, "Wait, but I thought Camp Half-Blood was just a regular summer camp?" 

"Eh," Annabeth shrugged, "Most of us stay only during the summer, but there is a year-round option for kids who either don't want to go back home, or who are just too powerful to live in the normal world because they would be attacked constantly,"

"Shouldn't Percy stay at camp then?" he asked.

Annabeth smiled, "We don't try to tell Percy what to do. He does what he wants. Plus, no one is crazy enough to try and drag him away from Sally,"

**"But for good? If it's only a summer camp…"**

**She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry.**

**That night I had a vivid dream.**

"You're dreams really are the worst, Percy," Annabeth said, wincing. 

Apollo frowned, "Surely they can't be that bad?" 

Annabeth shivered, "Trust me, they are," 

"And you get them all the time?" Apollo asked. 

"Uh-huh," Percy nodded. 

"Even when you're just napping?" Hermes added. 

Percy nodded again, "Yep," 

Hermes looked astonished, "How do you get any sleep?" 

"I don't," Percy said, "I drink coffee, and if it's really bad, Annabeth and I have to be together to get any sleep," 

**It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle; were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and hit at the eagle's wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.**

Poseidon and Zeus gave suspicious looks at Hades. 

He grumbled, "Why do you always think it's me? The Underworld's crowded enough, I don't need your wars making it worse," 

Percy nodded, "The Underworld is awfully crowded," 

"Well, who else's voice would be coming from the ground?" Zeus said. 

"I can think of one person," Percy muttered. 

**I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, _No!_**

**I woke with a start.**

Thalia looked extremely smug, "Can I just point out, my father was going to win?" 

"Of course he was," Percy said, sounding exhausted, "Your dad is literally the ruler of Olympus, he'd obviously win," 

**Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.**

**With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane,"**

"Very smart," Athena said, nodding her head in approval. 

**I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.**

Percy ran his hand along the back of his neck, "Oh, I hate that dude. I forgot he showed up so early."

"Who?" Poseidon asked. 

"You don't want to know," Percy shook his head. 

**Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate noise– someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.**

"Grover, right?" Travis asked. 

Percy nodded, "Yeah," 

**My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.**

**Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't… he wasn't exactly Grover.**

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

Percy smiled, "You'll see," 

**"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"**

"He wasn't," Thalia said. 

"Guys," Percy whined. 

**My mother looked at me in terror– not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

**Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

**I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**

**_"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!"_ he yelled. **

Jason looked scandalized, "Language, Grover!" 

"Sorry," 

**"It's right behind me! Didn't you _tell_ her?" **

**I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on– and where his legs should be… where his legs should be…**

Connor groaned, "That's all the chapter title was about?" 

"We were hoping for something funnier," Travis pouted. 

**My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: " _Percy_. Tell me _now_!" **

**I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.**

"It was all of my worst nightmares," Sally whispered, her voice hoarse, "And they were coming true." Her face paled even further remembering how the rest of the night had unfolded, the horrible beast, the car crashing, her disappearing in golden light. 

Percy's face looked startled too, realizing he was going to have to relive all of his feelings again. 

**She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. _Go!_ " **

**Grover ran for the Camaro– but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.**

**Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.**

"Took you long enough," Thalia scoffed. 

Annabeth smiled, "Alright, lunch and then we continue?" 

All the demigods nodded. 

"Leave the lunch to me," Sally said, "I'll whip up some blue cookies too, and then we can read the next chapters," 

Percy hugged his mom before they left for the kitchen, "I'm really glad you're here, mom," 

"I'm glad, too," 


	4. Don't Try Bullfighting at Home, Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a blast from the past because the gods kinda maybe sorta forgot to tell 2005 Camp Half-Blood that now maybe wasn't the best time to visit, Percy is 10/10 not having a great time right now, & holy heckin gods how is a twelve year old powerful enough to defeat a monster that scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, their storylines, or the plots or the books. Those all belong to the amazing author Rick Riordan.
> 
> Also, all demigods from 2005 will be italicized, while demigods from 2010 will be in normal font, so you can tell the difference when they're talking. : )

After all the demigods had lunch, everyone gathered back in the throne room, ready to read the next chapters, when suddenly the throne room doors opened.

The gods lifted their heads in confusion, while all the demigods drew their weapons, however, they immediately sheathed them again when they saw who was there. 

"Gods I'm such a _vlaka_!" Annabeth exclaimed, "I forgot camp came to visit on the Winter Solstice!" 

Percy scanned the room, recognizing a young _Annabeth_ , _Clarisse_ , _Travis_ , _Connor_ … he choked back sobs seeing _Silena_ and _Beckendorf_ , and couldn't decide whether to punch or hug _Luke_. 

Thalia, apparently, found that decision very easy as she walked right up to _Luke_ and punched him square in the gut. "I hate you!" 

"Oh, okay," he groaned, clutching his stomach, "I deserved that," 

He hadn't looked up yet, but when he did, a gasp sounded throughout the entire throne room, "Thalia? I– you're not a tree!" 

"No thanks to you," She grumbled, "What a jerk,"

Annabeth had tears in her eyes, but instead, she went to the rest of the campers, "Uh, hi guys. This is going to sound really weird, but I'm from the future, along with the rest of these older campers. We've been sent here by the Fates to read a series about the events of our lives to benefit the gods. We'll catch you guys up, okay?" 

_Annabeth_ looked up at her older counterpart, "You look a lot like me…" she noted. 

She smiled softly, "I _am_ you. And uh, don't worry. The person you've been waiting for? They're coming soon." she said, sending a smile towards Percy. 

Finally, one more person entered the throne room and Percy stifled a groan. 

This was him from winter 2005. 

Annabeth nudged Percy with her shoulder, looking forward to seeing their past selves interact. 

"Alright," she clapped her hands, getting all the campers' attention. "I'll get you guys caught up. Now, Percy's the protagonist of these stories–" 

_Percy_ groaned, "Please tell me it hasn't been too embarrassing," 

"Well, they found out about the cannon and the aquarium, but nothing too bad has happened so far," 

"He was at Yancy Academy, fought his math teacher who turned out to be a monster, got expelled–" 

"Again?" _Percy_ complained. 

"Saw the Fates cut a string that evidently wasn't his, ditched Grover at the bus station, got home, saw his mom, went to Montauk with her, had a scary dream, woke up to a hurricane, and found Grover at the door to his cabin, but he didn't have normal feet, instead he had furry legs and hooves," 

_Percy_ pulled a face at that last piece of information, "He had _what_ instead of legs?!" 

"You'll figure it out," his older self promised, feeling bad about the overload of information he had just gotten and was going to continue receiving. 

Nico nodded, "Alright, did we decide who was reading next?" 

Artemis raised her hand, and the book flew into it, "I will," 

**My Mother Teaches Me Bullfighting**

The gods exchanged nervous looks, worried if this was the monster they thought it was. 

"That doesn't sound good," Jason said, glancing at Percy. 

He shook his head, "It wasn't," 

He definitely wasn't looking forward to experiencing the pain of that fight, reliving the feeling he got when his mom disappearing, or all the stares he was going to get after defeating the Minotaur. 

**We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.**

Ares grinned, "That sounds fun," 

"Yeah, until you come into my shop begging me to fix your motorbike," Hephaestus grumbled.

"Or you end up in the infirmary," Aphrodite chided.

Frank winced at his father's reckless behavior, and even Clarisse looked slightly embarrassed.

**Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants.**

Silena grimaced, while Aphrodite fanned her face, looking particularly green. 

"Shag-carpet pants are disgusting," Silena gagged while Beckendorf rubbed circles on her back. 

**But, no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo– lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.**

"Wow, thank you so much, Percy," Grover said, rolling his eyes. 

Percy gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry, but it's true…" 

"You two are ridiculous," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. 

They both smiled at Annabeth, while Percy pecked her cheek. 

Their younger counterparts looked at each other and then back at their older selves, a light blush coating their cheeks. 

**All I could think to say was, "So, you and my mom… know each other?"**

**Grover's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you,"**

Sally nodded, "Camp Half-Blood contacted me at the beginning of the school year," she said, her eyes flitting between the two versions of her son, "I knew that they'd be sending people to school to watch over you," 

**"Watching me?"**

**"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend."**

**"Um… what _are_ you, exactly?" **

"That's what I've been wondering," _Percy_ grumbled.

**"That doesn't matter right now."**

_Percy_ made a face, "Uhh, no I think it does,"

**"It's doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey–"**

Annabeth shook her head, "You're lucky you didn't get trampled for saying that," 

"Hmm," Dionysus said, flipping through a wine magazine, "Very true. You shouldn't let the others satyrs hear you say that, Peter," 

**Grover let out a sharp, throaty _"Blaa-ha-ha!"_**

**I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.**

**"Goat!" he cried.**

**"What?"**

**"I'm a _goat_ from the waist down," **

Frank's brow furrowed, "But you just said that it didn't matter," 

"Well it does," Grover said, stomping his hoof crossing his arms, "Donkey, really, Percy," 

**"You just said it didn't matter."**

"Do you two share the same brain cell or something?" Annabeth laughed. 

Percy shrugged, "Maybe," 

**_"Blaa-ha-ha!_ There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!" **

**"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like… Mr. Brunner's myths?"**

Jason nodded, "Exactly like that," 

_Percy_ shook his head, "Why does it have to be me?" 

His older counterpart smiled dryly, "I've been wondering that for years," 

**"Where those old ladies at the fruit stand a _myth_ , Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?" **

**"So you _admit_ there was a Mrs. Dodds!" **

"That's what you decided to focus on?" Thalia snorted. 

"Hey!" Percy raised his hands in defense, "I spent months thinking I was going insane. I think anyone would be relieved to find out they didn't hallucinate killing their pre-algebra teacher," 

**"Of course."**

**"Then why–"**

**"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract,"**

"Alright, time out," _Percy_ said, forming his hands to make a 'T' shape, "Attracting monsters? What is going on?" 

"It'll be explained later," Annabeth said kindly, while her younger self looked at her as if to say _'Why are you being nice to this idiot?'_

**Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are,"**

_Percy_ looked like his mind was about to explode and he shook his head as Sally came over, patting his back soothingly.

**"Who I– wait a minute, what do you mean?"**

**The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.**

"Unfortunately," Percy grumbled, "I hate that guy," 

**"Percy," my mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."**

**"Safety from what? Who's after me?"**

**"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."**

"Oh, wow thanks Grover, that's super comforting," _Percy_ said. 

_Annabeth_ looked at him, clearly astounded, "What did you do to make the gods so angry at you?" 

He shrugged, "I would tell you, but I honestly have no clue," 

"Yeah, well that's because we didn't do anything, but certain gods," Percy said with a pointed look at the Big Three, "had some prejudices against us, and decided to kill us before meeting us" 

**"Grover!"**

**"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"**

**I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I could never dream up something this weird.**

"I don't know, Percy," Thalia said, "Some of your dreams are pretty weird," 

"I mean, yeah I guess," he said. 

**My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.**

**"Where are we going?" I asked.**

**"The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."**

Percy smiled fondly. He had missed just being at camp, not trying to save the world or not having his memory, or worrying about monsters coming up and attacking him every five seconds. 

All the other Greek demigods smiled as well, but the ones from the future had tense smiles. They had all heard about Percy's experience coming to camp, but only through rumors, and never first-hand. 

**"The place you didn't want me to go."**

**"Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger,"**

**"Because some old ladies cut yarn."**

"Those weren't old ladies," Annabeth frowned, "And I really don't understand why they would show you someone else's lifeline," 

Percy smiled and nodded his head toward Luke lightly. 

Her mouth opened in an 'O' and she nodded in acknowledgment. 

**"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means– the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that you're about to… when someone's about to die."**

"Great save, Grover," Clarisse said sarcastically, shaking her head. 

_Percy_ began looking worried, but realized that he couldn't have died because his older version was in the same room.

**"Whoa. You said 'you.'"**

**"No, I didn't. I said 'someone.'"**

**"You meant 'you'. As in _me_." **

**"I mean _you_ , like 'someone.' Not you, _you_." **

"Right," Percy said, "Of course not." 

_Luke_ , who had been quiet, was looking around the room, trying to figure out what was going on. 

**"Boys!" my mom said.**

**She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she's swerved to avoid– a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.**

**"What was that?" I asked.**

"That's what I'd like to know," _Percy_ grumbled. 

His older counterpart sent him a comforting smile. 

All the gods nodded in agreement, wondering what monster he would have to face next. 

**"We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."**

**I didn't know where _there_ was, but I found myself leaning forward, in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive. **

Annabeth nodded her head, "That's how all demigods feel when they get to Camp. It helps draw them in if no satyrs are there to lead them." 

**Outside, nothing but rain and darkness– the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. My limbs went numb from delayed shock.**

"Oh," Percy said in light surprise, "I can't feel my arms or legs. That's not fun," 

"You really can't feel anything?" Thalia asked. 

He shook his head, "Nah," 

_Percy_ looked up, "Why can't I feel it?"

His older self looked up at him and smiled, "Well since you've never felt it before, it would probably be way worse. Plus, you weren't here at the beginning so I think the Fates just chose the one here from the start," 

**Then I thought about Mr. Brunner… and the sword he had thrown me. Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck.**

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, the feeling returning to his limbs but the prickling on his neck starting up. 

**There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling _boom!_ , and our car exploded. **

**I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.**

Percy's elbows landed on his knees as he hunched over, groaning.

"Hey, it's okay, Perce," Annabeth said, brushing the hair out of his eyes, "It'll be over in just a second." 

Percy nodded, taking a deep breath and letting Artemis continue reading.

**I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."**

**"Percy!" my mom shouted.**

**"I'm okay…"**

**I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded.**

Percy shook his head, feeling the effect fade away, "It's gone, now," 

"I told you it would be over soon," Annabeth smiled. 

**We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.**

**Lightning. That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road.**

Poseidon glowered, balling his hands into fists, but he kept quiet. No one knew that Percy was his son yet, and he didn't want to get him into any trouble, especially when he was already in danger in the book. 

Percy sent him a small nod and mouthed _'I'm fine,'_

**Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"**

**He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth.**

Next to Thalia and Luke, Grover had passed out, leaning his head on Thalia's shoulder. 

Dionysus put his magazine down, glancing at the satyr. Although he didn't often show it, he did care about his satyrs.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jason said, adjusting his glasses.

Percy nodded his head, "Just keep reading, he'll be okay in a bit,"

**I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!**

**Then he groaned, "Food," and I knew there was hope.**

Most of the demigods laughed, but it was still tense, as they were all worried about Percy. 

**"Percy," my mother said, "we have to…" her voice faltered.**

**I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl.**

Percy shivered and shook his hands out. 

**It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player, He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.**

The gods exchanged nervous glances. Many of them began suspecting who this monster was, and none of them were happy about it. 

**I swallowed hard. "Who is–"**

**"Percy," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."**

**My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.**

Annabeth shook her head, "Definitely don't climb out that way," 

"Thankfully, I didn't," Percy said. 

**"Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Percy– you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"**

Thalia smiled, "Oh guys, it's me!" 

"I still don't understand how you're here," Zeus said, frowning and shaking his head. 

Luke raised his had, "I second that opinion," 

He shrank away from Thalia's gaze after she glared at him. 

_**"What?"** _

**Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hold in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.**

"Are you calling me fat?" Thalia deadpanned. 

The young _Percy_ blushed, while the older one just rolled his eyes, "You know that isn't what I meant. I didn't even know you were a person, yet," 

**"That's the property line," my mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."**

**"Mom, you're coming too."**

"She can't cross the boundary line," Hera said, "no mortals can," 

"Well, I know that _now_ ," Percy glared. 

Annabeth snorted. 

**Her face was pale, her eyes sad as when she looked at the ocean.**

**"No!" I shouted. "You _are_ coming with me. Help me carry Grover." **

Sally smiled sadly, "Percy, you know I can't," 

He nodded, "I know," 

**"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.**

He did the same thing now, making people laugh. 

**The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he _couldn't_ be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands– huge, meaty hands– were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head… was his head. And the points that looked like horns… **

"Really are horns," Thalia said, patting Percy's back. "Good job," 

"Give me a break, Thals," Percy grumbled, "I was twelve and didn't even know the gods were real yet," 

She shrugged, "Yeah, that's fair," 

**"He doesn't want _us_ ," my mother told me. "He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line."**

**"But…"**

**"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."**

Apollo sighed, "What do you want to bet he doesn't leave her?" 

"Of course I wouldn't," _Percy_ snapped, "She's my mom. I'm not just going to leave her," 

Sally gave a sad smile and kissed the top of his head. 

**I got mad, then– mad at my mother, at Grover the goat, at the thing with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberating like, like a bull.**

**I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain, "We're going together. Come on, Mom."**

Leo smiled, "Say it with me now: fatal flaw," 

Percy rolled his eyes, "Like I said before, it's definitely not the worst one to have," 

**"I told you–"**

**"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover."**

**I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid.**

**Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through the wet waist-high grass.**

Demeter frowned, "You should really cut that." 

"Especially to make it easier for demigods to reach camp," Hermes nodded. 

Dionysus waved his hand dismissively, "Ehh whatever," 

**Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of _Muscle Man_ magazine– bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps. **

Despite the tension in the room, this made the Seven laugh and most of the other people crack a smile. 

**All stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear– I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms–**

Both versions of the Stoll brothers laughed. 

"Really?" Connor asked. 

Percy nodded, "Yep," he turned to Hades, "Do you know why?" 

"No," Hades shook his head.

**Which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.**

Poseidon groaned, "Really? Someone sent the Minotaur after him?" 

**His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns– enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.**

Clarisse raised her eyebrows, "Seriously? That's what you were thinking about?"

"What can I say?" Percy shrugged, "I have weird thoughts," 

**I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real.**

"Nope, he definitely can," Percy mumbled. 

**I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's–"**

**"Pasiphae's son," my mother said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you,"**

"Oh," _Percy_ said lightly, "That's comforting," 

"Yeah, sorry about that," his older self said, "We get into a lot of situations like this. People usually try to kill us," 

**"But he's the Min–"**

**"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power,"**

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Why do we _still_ have to have this conversation?" she demanded. 

"I forget things…" Percy said, looking sheepish. 

**The pine tree was still way too far– a hundred yards uphill at least.**

"How are you alive?" Ares asked. 

"I got lucky," 

**I glanced behind me again.**

**The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows– or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered since we were only about fifty feet away.**

**"Food?" Grover moaned.**

He shifted in his seat next to Thalia, "Food?" 

Thalia just smirked and patted his head. 

**"Shhh," I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"**

**"His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."**

**As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.**

**_Not a scratch_ , I remembered Gabe saying. **

"Oops," Leo snorted, "I feel so bad about that," 

Artemis smiled, reading the next line. 

**Oops.**

Leo and Percy shared a smirk. 

**"Percy," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, the jump out of the way– directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"**

**"How do you know all this?"**

Nico nodded, "Yeah, really? That's a lot of information," 

"I studied all the Greek monsters. I wanted to make sure I could help Percy if something bad ever happened." Sally explained. 

**"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."**

**"Keeping me near you? But–"**

**Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill.**

**He smelled us.**

Sally flinched, worried about the rest of this fight, and what had happened after she disappeared. 

Poseidon, on the other hand, looked more angry than worried as he grit his teeth. 

**The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter.**

**The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us.**

"Wow, aren't you just super optimistic?" Leo asked. 

Percy shrugged, "Does this really seem like the time for optimism to you?" 

**My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."**

**I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right– it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.**

Percy gagged, "Oh gods, I forgot how awful that smelled. Ach, disgusting!" 

Annabeth smiled and patted his back soothingly. 

**He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.**

**The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.**

**The bull-man stormed past like a freight train**

The demigods let out a sigh of relief as the gods stared at Percy in astonishment. 

"You dodged the Minotaur when you were twelve and– and looked like a stick?!" Ares exclaimed. 

_Percy_ crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the floor, "I'm sorry who are you calling a stick? Are you asking me to whoop your butt?" 

Ares grit his teeth, but the older Percy stood up, "I don't think so buddy. You leave twelve-year-old me alone," he said. 

Ares nodded reluctantly and Percy sat back down. 

He whispered to Annabeth, "That's not something I ever thought I'd say," 

**Then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass.**

Poseidon sucked in a breath, his face paling. 

_Percy_ clutched tightly to his mom's hand. 

**We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side, I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain**. **But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it.**

"And the pessimism continues," Leo joked. 

Percy rolled his eyes but did smile. 

**The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.**

**"Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!"**

**But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.**

_Percy's_ face turned white, holding his mom's hand even tighter and his breath caught in his throat. 

His older counterpart caught his eye and gave him the okay symbol. _Calm down_ , he mouthed. 

**"Mom!"**

**She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"**

**Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply… gone.**

"Is– is she going to be okay?" _Percy_ choked out. 

Both Sally and Percy nodded. 

"I'm going to be fine, honey," she said, squeezing his hand. 

**"No!"**

**Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs– the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.**

Percy sat up straighter, feeling adrenaline rush through his body. Unfortunately, he also felt the overwhelming rage he had gotten when his mother disappeared.

Annabeth rubbed soothing circles on the small of his back.

Many of the nearest gods– and demigods who didn't know him very well– shrank away from him, feeling the amount of anger coming from him.

"Do you think the adrenaline was the anger or the rain?" she asked, quiet enough that the gods couldn't hear them. 

He shrugged, "A bit of both?" 

**The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if we were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.**

**I couldn't allow that. I stripped off my red rain jacket.**

**"Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"**

Annabeth grimaced, "Percy, we really need to do something about your brain to mouth filter."

"What's wrong with it?" he said, looking at her incredulously. 

"You don't have one!" she exclaimed. 

He nodded, "Yeah that's true," 

**"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists.**

**I had an idea– a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all.**

"Do you never have good plans?" Annabeth asked. 

He smiled, kissing her cheek, "That's what I have you for," 

**I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment.**

**But it didn't happen like that.**

"It never does," Percy sighed. 

**The bull-man charged to fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.**

**Time slowed down.**

**My legs tensed, I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.**

He turned to Annabeth, whispered, "Now I'm sure that was the rain," 

Ares looked a mixture of furious and jealous. When Percy saw his face, he just smirked. 

**How did I do that? I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree**

Thalia gasped, feeling the air get knocked out of her lungs, "Oh!" 

"Thalia?" Annabeth asked, "Are you feeling okay?" 

She nodded, trying to fill her lungs with air again, "Yeah, it's fine. I just… wasn't expecting to feel any of the impacts from when I was a tree," 

Annabeth and Percy exchanged worried looks, thinking about what happened the next summer. 

They hoped the effects wouldn't be too bad. 

**And the impact nearly knocked my teeth out.**

Percy rubbed his jaw, shaking his head.

**The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong.**

"Thanks for that, by the way," Percy said, looking at Zeus.

**The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned in my nostrils.**

**The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.**

**Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.**

Nico wrinkled his nose, "Well that wouldn't be fun," 

"At least then he couldn't bait monsters and gods into trying to kill him," Thalia shrugged. 

Percy shot them both a glare. 

**"Food!" Grover moaned.**

**The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might.**

"Like you're going to be able to pull the horn off," Ares snorted.

Percy raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

**The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then– _snap!_**

Ares' mouth opened in surprise and Percy gave him a smug smile. 

"Want to bet against me again?" he asked. 

The gods all looked at him. He was extremely strong, especially considering he didn't have any training at this point. This was either going to be very good or very bad for them. 

**The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up my vision was blurry**

"Oh, that's weird," Percy said, "I'd make out any of your faces. Everything is super blurry," 

**But I had a horn in my hands, a ragged born weapon the size of a knife.**

**The monster charged.**

**Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.**

"That was pure luck," Percy said before anyone could congratulate him or stare at him like he was crazy talented, "Not at all skill," 

**The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to** **disintegrate– not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had blown apart.**

**The monster was gone.**

"You– you just killed the Minotaur. At twelve. With no training," Jason said. "What–" 

Percy shook his head, "It was nothing, really," 

His younger self agreed, "Yeah. I'm sure anyone could have done the same thing," 

**The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief.**

Percy leaned back, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. His whole body was aching and he was experiencing all the grief he'd felt the first time around again. 

"Hey," Annabeth said softly, "You're okay. Everyone's okay." 

He nodded but didn't say anything. He didn't trust himself not to cry if he tried to talk. 

**I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover– I wasn't going to let him go.**

**The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a** **princess's.**

"That would be Annabeth," Percy said. 

She blushed and kissed his shoulder. 

**They both looked down at me and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."**

**"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still** **conscious. Bring him inside."**

"The one, huh?" Percy said, wiggling his eyebrows before he passed out and his head landed in Annabeth's lap. 

She giggled but quickly stopped when she realized everyone was looking at him in concern, "He'll be okay," she promised, "If we just keep reading he'll wake up in a moment," 

"Okay," _Luke_ said, "I'll read the next chapter," 

Artemis tossed the book to him and he caught it with one hand. 

Annabeth smiled down at the sleeping boy in her lap, trying to tidy up his messy hair. 


	5. No One Plays Pinochle Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is now and forever referred to as 'blond girl', Mr. D gets insulted a whole bunch, & everyone misses camp tons and tons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, their storylines, or the plots or the books. Those all belong to the amazing author Rick Riordan.
> 
> Also, all demigods from 2005 will be italicized, while demigods from 2010 will be in normal font, so you can tell the difference when they're talking. : )

**I Play** **Pinochle With a Horse**

"Uh, let me just apologize for Percy on this one, Chiron," Annabeth said, still smiling fondly down at a snoring Percy, his head still resting in her lap, his arms slung around her waist.

Chiron shook his head, "It's alright, really. Most campers get a bit confused when they first see me," 

**I had weird dreams full of barnyard animals. Most of them wanted to kill me. The rest wanted food.**

"So even his normal dreams are weird," Thalia laughed. 

Athena analyzed the boy, "I do wonder, though, how strong the effects are going to be. Will they just feel pain, or will actual injuries appear?" 

"Oh gods," Annabeth said, "I hope they don't," 

All the other demigods nodded, remembering all the fights they had been in, especially Percy. 

**I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again.**

Everyone watched in amusement as Percy's eyes fluttered. 

**I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding. The girl with curly blond hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon.**

**When she saw my eyes open, she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"**

"Hi," Annabeth whispered as Percy's eyes slowly opened.

He still looked extremely tired and out of it, "Mornin'" 

Annabeth giggled. 

**I managed to croak, "What?"**

**She looked around, as if afraid someone would overhear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"**

**"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I don't…"**

Taking his eyes off his older self for a second, _Percy_ turned to _Annabeth_ , "Why would you think I know something?" 

She shrugged, "I don't know. None of this has even happened yet. But, from what I've heard, you did make quite an entrance, so I must've figured you were important," 

**Somebody knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding.**

"Well that's one way to get you to stop talking," Rachel laughed. 

Percy was about to retort, but he fell back asleep again. 

**The next time I woke up, the girl was gone.**

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh as Percy came into consciousness again.

**A husky blonde dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes– at least a dozen of them– on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.**

*** * ***

**When I finally came around for good, there was nothing weird about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to.**

Percy sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Wow," he said, leaning on Annabeth's shoulder, "That was super weird." 

"Highly entertaining, too," Thalia said with a smirk on her face, "And we discovered you have weird dreams even when they're not about quests," 

"Oh," he said, "You mean the one about barnyard animals? Yeah, that one was super weird," 

**I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries.**

Percy sighed, "I miss camp," 

"Me too," Annabeth said, "I can't wait to get back and just… relax for once. No prophecies, no crazy monsters, just a regular summer," 

"Well, as regular as it can get with the two of us," Percy grimaced. 

**There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest.**

Percy gagged, "Ach. Why would I think that?!" 

"Your mind works in mysterious ways, Perce," Annabeth smiled. 

**My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt.**

Percy groaned and rubbed his jaw. 

**On the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry.**

**My hand was so weak, I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it.**

**"Careful," a familiar voice said.**

**Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week.**

Grover yawned, "That's what it felt like too. I was super stressed while you were out of it." 

**Under one arm, he cradled a shoebox. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops, and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover. Not the goat boy.**

Connor and Travis laughed. 

_Luke_ just shook his head, "Goat boy," 

**So maybe I'd had a nightmare. Maybe my mom was okay. We were still on vacation, and we'd stopped here this big house for some reason. And…**

"That right there," Leo said, pointing at _Percy_ , "is some first-rate denial." 

"Hey!" _Percy_ protested, "Why are you pointing at me? Shouldn't you be pointing at him?" he said, pointing at his older self. 

"Uh, we're the same person," Percy reminded him gently. 

"Whatever," he grumbled. 

**"You saved my life," Grover said. "I… well, the least I could do… I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."**

**Reverently, he placed the shoebox in my lap.**

**Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood. It hadn't been a nightmare.**

Sally smiled sadly, gripping _Percy's_ hand. 

Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek, nudging his shoulder with hers, "It all turns out okay in the end, remember?" 

He nodded, shaking himself out of his daze. 

**"The Minotaur," I said.**

Annabeth shook her head in exasperation, "Didn't Sally _just_ warn you about this?" 

"Like I said," Percy shrugged, "I forget things," 

**"Um, Percy, it isn't a good idea–"**

**"That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" I demanded. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."**

**Grover shifted** **uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"**

"Two whole days!?" Sally demanded. 

Percy nodded, "It was fine mom. I turned out okay,"

**"My mom. Is she really…"**

**He looked down.**

"I'm sorry," Grover said miserably, "I still feel horrible about that," 

Percy shook his head, "It's okay, Grover. You know I don't blame you," 

"Neither do I," Sally said gently. 

**I stared across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top. Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight.**

"What do you mean by that?" Thalia asked, glancing over at Percy. 

He held up his hand, "Just wait a second," 

**My mother was gone. The whole world should be black and cold. Nothing should look beautiful.**

"Oh," Thalia said, "I'm sorry, Percy," 

**"I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm– I'm the worst satyr in the world."**

A chorus of objections rang throughout the room. 

_Luke_ looked up from the book, "You're a great satyr, Grover," 

"For once," Thalia said, "I'm going to agree with Luke. You're amazing Grover," 

Grover blushed and smiled. 

**He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. I mean– the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with** **Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole.**

Jason looked amused, "That's how you get your shoes to fit?" 

"How else would we?" Grover asked. 

He shrugged, "I don't know," 

**"Oh, Styx!" he mumbled.**

**Thunder rolled across the clear sky.**

**As he struggled to get his hoof back in his fake foot, I thought, Well, that settles it.**

**Grover was a satyr. I was ready to bet that if I shaved his curly brown hair, I'd find tiny horns on his head.**

"Do not shave my head," Grover said, shaking his head. 

_Percy_ grimaced, "Probably wouldn't want to," 

**But I was too miserable to care that satyrs existed, or even minotaurs. All that meant was my mom had been squeezed into** nothingness, **dissolved into yellow light.**

Percy slumped against the sofa, feeling a wave of sadness wash over him. He hated that this book was bringing back all these emotions. He didn't particularly feel like reliving the feelings he when he thought his mom was dead. 

Annabeth wrapped her arms around him, trying to provide even a small amount of comfort. 

**I was alone. An orphan. I would have to live with… Smelly Gabe?**

"Absolutely not," _Percy_ gagged, "I'd rather live on the streets." 

Sally shook her head, "No, if anything happens, you go and live at Camp," 

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Percy said, "But if something did, this wouldn't even matter now, because we have Paul, and I obviously have Annabeth," 

**No. That would never happen. I would live on the streets first. I would pretend I was seventeen and join the army. I'd do something.**

Annabeth glanced at Percy's younger self, "Uh, you absolutely couldn't pass for seventeen, Perce. You looked like a baby!"

"Hey!" _Percy_ protested. 

His older counterpart raised his hand as if to say _Let me handle this_. 

"I was going to be thirteen in a couple of months, and I could've put on muscle, but I hadn't even done much exercise yet!" 

She nodded her head, "Did did look older by the end of the summer. The sword-fighting helped." 

"Woah!" _Percy_ exclaimed, "Sword-fighting? I use a sword?" 

"Yeah," 

**Grover was still sniffling. The poor kid– poor goat, satyr, whatever– looked as if he expected to be hit.**

**I said, "It wasn't your fault."**

"It's definitely not," _Percy_ said, although his face still looked pale and his grip on his mother's hand hadn't loosened since she had disappeared in the book. 

**"Yes, it was. I was supposed to _protect_ you." **

**"Did my mother ask you to protect me?"**

**"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least… I was."**

**"But why…" I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision swimming.**

Percy hunched over, groaning in pain. 

Annabeth rubbed his back soothingly, "It'll be okay," 

**"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here."**

**He helped me hold my glass and put the straw to my lips.**

**I recoiled at the taste because I was expected apple juice.**

"What does it taste like?" Sally wondered. 

Percy shrugged, "It really depends. It takes on a flavor that's comforting for us. So it would only taste like apple juice if apple juice held a comforting memory for you," 

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah. That's pretty much it," 

**It wasn't that at all. It was chocolate-chip cookies. Liquid cookies. And not just any cookies– my mom's homemade blue chocolate chip cookies, buttery and hot, with the chips still melting. Drinking it, my whole body felt warm and good, full of energy. My grief didn't go away, but I felt as if my mom had just brushed her hand against my cheek, given me a cookie the way she used to when I was small, and told me everything was going to be okay.**

Percy sighed and sat up straighter, still looking a bit sad, but also more determined. He leaned against Annabeth's shoulder and kissed her shoulder. 

"Do we have any more of those cookies?" Thalia asked, "I would kill for one of those right now," 

Nico nodded, "They're the best," 

**Before I knew it, I'd drained the glass. I stared into it, sure I'd just had a warm drink, but the ice cubes hadn't even melted.**

"Yeah, that's the magic part of it coming in," Annabeth said, brushing his hair back, "It only tasted warm because your most comforting taste is of warm chocolate-chip cookies," 

Percy gave a lazy smile to her, "Hmm, that's nice," 

"Bit out of it, Perce?" 

"Ehh," he shrugged, "I guess. Usually, I only have nectar when I'm about to die. It's nice to just appreciate it," 

**"Was it good?" Grover asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"What did it taste like?" He sounded so wistful, I felt guilty.**

**"Sorry," I said. "I should've let you taste."**

"Bad idea," Dionysus said, "Don't do that," 

Percy looked up at Annabeth, "He's listening?" he whispered drowsily. 

"I guess so," she whispered back. 

**His eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just… wondered."**

**"Chocolate-chip cookies," I said. "My mom's. Homemade."**

Travis and Connor sighed. "Those are really good," 

All the demigods from 2005 glanced at the older demigods. 

_Annabeth_ glanced at everyone, "How do you guys all know what they taste like?" 

"I bring in cookies to camp all the time," Percy shrugged, "Everyone loves my mom's food," 

**He sighed. "And how do you feel?"**

**"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards."**

**"That's good," he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff."**

**"What do you mean?"**

Ares sneered, " _Because_ , if you have too much you'll burn up," 

"Oh wow," Percy said sarcastically, "That's great to know. I've been a demigod for what, five years now? And never realized that." 

**He took the empty glass from me gingerly, as if it were dynamite, and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."**

Percy winced, remembering his thought process when he first saw Mr. D. He hoped Dionysus didn't decide to smite him immediately. 

**The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse. My legs felt wobbly, trying to walk far.**

Percy's legs shook as he rubbed his hands over them, trying to make the feeling go away faster. 

**Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but I held on to it. I'd paid for that souvenir the hard way. I wasn't going to let it go. there**

Ares nodded in approval; holding on to spoils of war was important. 

"Is it still hanging up in your cabin?" Annabeth asked. 

He shrugged, "Unless anyone took it down, probably," 

**As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath.**

**We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek** **architecture– an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena– except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around in a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings.**

Percy sighed, "I love camp. I miss being there," 

"Me too," Annabeth nodded, "I still need to build more cabins, too," 

Piper smiled, "I can't wait to get back there," 

"I wonder how Blackjack's doing," Percy said. 

"I'm sure he's doing fine," Annabeth said. 

"Blackjack?" Poseidon asked, his brow furrowed. 

"You'll see," Percy promised, "He comes up later," 

**Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond-haired girl who'd spoon-fed me popcorn-flavored pudding was leaning on the porch rail next to them.**

"Am I going to be reduced to hair color for the rest of this book?" Annabeth demanded, turning to face her boyfriend. 

He grimaced, "Maybe…? Sorry 'bout that," 

Their younger versions rolled their eyes. 

**The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like one of those paintings of baby angels– what do you call them, hubbubs?**

"Cherubs," _Annabeth_ said. 

_Percy_ rolled his eyes. 

**No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except I got the feeling this guy could've out-gambled even my step-father.**

Percy winced, waiting for Mr. D to turn him into a dolphin or blast him, or something equally deadly. Instead, he just looked at him with mild surprise. 

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, Perry," 

"Yep." Percy said, "That's what I was going for," 

**"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron…"**

**He pointed at the guy whose back was to me.**

**First, I realized he was sitting in a wheelchair. Then I recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.**

**"Mr. Brunner!" I cried.**

"Grover literally _just_ told you his name," Nico rolled his eyes. 

"I was in shock," Percy defended. 

**The Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers _B_. **

Leo laughed, "That's awesome. Wish my teachers did that," 

**"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."**

**He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now don't expect me to be glad to see you."**

"Dionysus!" Hera exclaimed. 

He looked up from his magazine, "Yes?" 

"You're supposed to be welcoming to the campers!" Hephaestus said in shock. 

"Ah," Mr. D said, "Well, I don't think Perry was too torn up about it, right?" 

Percy nodded his head, "Mmhmm," he said sarcastically, "I thought my mom was dead, and that welcome was just _super_ comforting," 

"See?" Mr. D demanded, "Perry's fine," 

**"Uh, thanks." I scooted a little farther away from because, if there was one thing I had learned from living with Gabe, it was how to tell when an adult has been hitting the happy juice. If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, I was a satyr.**

A few of the campers let out nervous laughs. 

**"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called to the blond girl.**

"Seriously?" Annabeth asked, "Grover told you my name, Chiron just said it, and I'm still 'blond girl'. You're lucky I love you, idiot," 

"Aww," Percy said, "Love you, too," 

"Can't imagine why," _Percy_ muttered under his breath. 

_Annabeth_ wrinkled her nose, "The feeling is mutual, _vlaka_ ," 

**She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."**

"Big shocker there," _Luke_ mumbled, "Everyone does at the start,"

**Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."**

**She was probably my age, maybe a couple inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical Californa girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image.**

"I'm sorry what?" Annabeth said, tilting her head and shooting a playful glare towards Percy. 

"Uh…" he said, "Keep reading, please," 

_Annabeth_ sent a real glare towards _Percy_ , and he glared right back. 

**They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight.**

Annabeth blushed at the 'pretty' part, but instead she focused on the last part, "I was, by the way," 

Percy rolled his eyes at her fondly, "Of course you were," 

Their younger selves looked away with disgust. 

**She glanced at the minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say, _You killed a minotaur!_ or _Wow, you're so awesome!_ or something like that. **

"In your dreams," Annabeth smiled, "You're ridiculous," 

Thalia nodded, "Clearly you didn't know her yet," 

**Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep,"**

Jason choked on his brownie, "Wait– that was the first thing she said to you?" 

The rest of the seven burst out laughing. 

"Behold," Piper laughed, "cabin ten's favorite couple, whose first words to each other was: you drool when you sleep."

"No!" Percy protested, "She said, 'he's the one, he must be," 

"That doesn't count," Annabeth giggled, "because I didn't know you heard me," 

He pouted but didn't bother arguing. 

**Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.**

**"So," I said, anxious to change to subject. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?"**

**"Not Mr. Brunner," the ex-Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."**

Frank smiled, "The ex-Mr. Brunner?" 

"It was the best I could come up with," Percy shrugged.

**"Okay." Totally confused, I looked at the director. "And Mr. D… does that stand for something?"**

"Well obviously," Will Solace sniffed, "It stands for wine dude," 

"We promised not to speak of that!" Nico gasped dramatically.

Percy snorted, "Right. The summer of Mr. D being 'wine dude'. That was great," 

**Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at me like I'd just belched loudly. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."**

**"Oh. Right. Sorry."**

"Am I the only one sensing a bit of sarcasm here?" Leo asked. 

Clarisse rolled her eyes, "Of course you sensed sarcasm. "Prissy is probably one of the most sarcastic people I know,"

Percy nodded, "That's true," 

**"I must say, Percy," Chiron-Brunner broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time,"**

**"House call?"**

"Hmm," Thalia said, "You never made a house call for me,"

Percy snorted, "Well, A. you were on the run pretty much the entire time and B. I'm just better," 

"Wanna bet?" Thalia asked. 

Nico quickly cut in, "Uh uh, we don't need another capture the flag moment," 

He knew the two of them were just joking, but he didn't want anything to get out of hand. 

**"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to… ah, take a leave of absence."**

**I tried to remember the beginning of the school year. It seemed like so long ago, but I did have a fuzzy memory of there being another Latin teacher my first week at Yancy. Then, without explanation, he had disappeared and Mr. Brunner had taken the class.**

"That would be Chiron manipulating the Mist," Nico said, fiddling with a figurine in his pocket. 

Chiron nodded. 

**"You came to Yancy just to teach me?" I asked.**

"Darn you, Chiron," Thalia said, shaking her head in mock disappointment, "feeding Percy's ego from such a young age," 

"Hey!" both Percys protested. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon, Thalia, you know Percy barely has an ego," 

**Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test."**

_Percy_ looked terrified, "Some kids don't make it there alive?" 

His older self nodded, "Being– ah, what we are, it's dangerous. Some kids… they don't make it out," 

His mind wandered, trying not to make eye contact with _Silena_ , _Beckendorf_ , or _Luke_. 

**"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?"**

**"Yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair, though I didn't know why he should be so afraid or a pudgy little man in a tiger print Hawaiian shirt.**

Some of the campers snickered and Percy grimaced.

"Yeah, lemme just apologize for any descriptions for people I came up with in my head. They're probably not going to be very flattering," Pery said, "Well, unless you're my mom or Annabeth. Then they're pretty good," 

**"You _do_ know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed me suspiciously. **

**"I'm afraid not," I said.**

**"I'm afraid not, _sir_ ," he said.**

**"Sir," I repeated. I was liking this camp director less and less.**

Many of the campers nodded. Mr. D had never been very welcoming towards any of the campers, and none of them had grown very fond of him. 

**"Well," he told me, "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all _civilized_ young men to know the rules." **

"No one ever knows the rules," Dionysus grumbled. 

Sally had been quiet for this chapter, but spoke up, "No one really plays pinochle anymore, so no one, especially not children, would know the rules," 

**"I'm sure the boy can learn," Chiron said.**

**"Please," I said, "what is this place? What am I doing here? Mr. Brun– Chiron– why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach me?"**

**Mr. D snorted, "I asked the same question."**

"So welcoming," _Percy_ said sarcastically. 

Dionysus smiled, not picking up on the sarcasm, "Thank you, Perry Jr." 

**The camp director dealt the cards. Grover flinched each time one landed in his pile.**

**Chiron smiled at me sympathetically, the way he used to in Latin class, as if to let me know that no matter what my average, _I_ was his star student. He expected _me_ to have the right answer. **

**"Percy," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?"**

"Not much," Percy said, "we were a little busy being chased by a blood-thirsty monster trying to kill me," 

**"She said…" I remembered her sad eyes, looking out over the sea. "She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."**

**"Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed."**

"Dionysus!" Aphrodite scolded, "Try to have some compassion!"

He shrugged, flipping through his wine magazine, "Ehh, I don't like heroes," 

"Gee thanks," Percy muttered under his breath, "I've only saved your godly butt twice," 

**"Young man, are you bidding or not?"**

**"What?" I asked.**

**He explained, impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so I did.**

**"I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."**

"What?!" Annabeth shrieked, startling Percy so much his head slipped off her shoulder, "You never watched the film?" 

"No," Percy said. 

"Oh gods, that explains so much. No wonder you knew nothing about the camp! I'm so sorry I was so mean to you, Percy, I thought you were just an idiot!" Annabeth exclaimed, slapping her forehead. 

Percy smiled at her, "It's alright," 

**"Orientation film?" I asked.**

**"No," Chiron decided. "Well, Percy. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know" – he pointed to the horn in the shoebox– "that you have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lad. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods– the forces you call the Greek gods– are very much alive."**

**I stared at the others around the table.**

**I waited for someone to yell, _Not!_ But all I got was Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his points. **

"Yeah," _Beckendorf_ said, nodding his head, "I think we were all waiting for someone to jump out and say it was a prank." 

_Silena_ nodded her head, agreeing. 

**"Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "if you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"**

The seven glanced at Percy, remembering how Percy had gotten them out of their encounter with Chrysaor. 

**"Eh? Oh, all right."**

**Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed in mournfully.**

Grover sighed, "Great, now I want a can," 

"We'll get you one later, buddy," Percy said, patting his back. 

**"Wait," I told Chiron. "You're telling me there's such a thing as God."**

"Gods," Jason corrected, "Not God," 

"Well I know that know," Percy said, "But can we just establish that I had no idea what was going on, am probably going to disrespect a lot of people, and not vaporize me for it?"

The gods exchanged looks but nodded while Annabeth just smiled at him. 

**"Well, now," Chiron said. "God– capital _G_ , God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the ** **metaphysical."**

**"Metaphysical? But you were just talking about–"**

**"Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."**

"Smaller?" Zeus asked, looking highly offended, but not mad. 

Hades and Poseidon snorted. 

**"Smaller?"**

**"Yes, quite. The gods we discussed in Latin class."**

**"Zeus," I said. "Hera. Apollo. You mean them."**

**And there it was again– distant thunder on a cloudless day.**

_Luke_ looked up from the book, "You really should be careful about speaking all those names," 

"Ehh," Percy said, waving his hand, "It's always turned out fine. So it's not really a problem," 

Hephaestus looked at him in disbelief, "Do you always show such disregard for your life, boy?" 

Percy shrugged. 

**"Young man," said Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you,"**

Everyone turned to look at Percy. 

"I learned!" He said, raising his hands in defense. 

Annabeth smiled, "Slowly. Very slowly," 

**"But they're stories," I said. "They're myths, to explain lighting and seasons and stuff. They're what people believed before there was science,"**

"Oh," Malcolm winced, "Bad move," 

**"Science!" Mr. D scoffed. "And tell me, Perseus Jackson"**

"Wait," Travis said in shock, "He used your actual name?" 

Percy nodded, "Sometimes he does that. Not often though," 

**I flinched when he said my real name, which I never told anybody– "what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo-jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals– they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come _so-o-o_ far. And have they Chiron? Look at this boy and tell me." **

"Well that's not fair," Athena said indignantly, "Mortals have made excellent scientific progress– have you seen some of their inventions– planes, submarines, and all the cultural expansion, honestly–" 

_Luke_ cut Athena off before she could continue her rant. 

**I wasn't liking Mr. D much, but there was something about the way he called me mortal, as if… he wasn't.**

"Well that's because I'm not mortal, Peter," Dionysus said, flipping through the red wine section. 

**It was enough to put a lump in my throat, to suggest why Grover was dutifully minding his cards, chewing his soda can, and keeping his mouth shut.**

**"Percy," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that _immortal_ means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?" **

Percy shivered, "Bleh. Could not pay me enough for that," 

Annabeth smiled, looking at him in amusement.

Apollo looked confused, "Why?"

"Well…" Percy started slowly, "Everyone you'd ever cared about or loved would get old and die around you. I don't think I'd want to be alive anymore if–" he glanced at Annabeth but quickly broke eye contact, "if no one else I cared about was," 

**I was about to answer, off the top of my head, that it sounded like a pretty good deal, but the tone of Chiron's voice made me hesitate.**

**"You mean, whether people believed in you or not," I said.**

Athena raised her eyebrows, the boy had caught on surprisingly fast. 

**"Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that someday people would call _you_ a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?" **

"Chiron!" Sally scolded, running her hands through _Percy's_ hair. 

Chiron nodded his head in acknowledgment, "I know it was cruel, but I needed to reach him on an emotional level," 

**My heart pounded. He was trying to make me angry for some reason, but I wasn't going to let him. I said, "I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods."**

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded. 

He shrugged. 

**"Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you."**

**Grover said, "P–please, sir. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock."**

Hera nodded, "It's a fair point," 

Percy looked at her like she had just grown two heads.

He whispered to Annabeth, "Did Hera just take my side in an argument?" 

"Do you think she's feeling okay?" she replied, nodding. 

**"A lucky thing, too," Mr. D grumbled, playing a card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this miserable job, working with boys who don't even believe!"**

**He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.**

"Dionysus!" Zeus yelled, slamming his fist down on his throne. 

**My jaw dropped, but Chiron hardly looked up.**

**"Mr. D," he warned, "your restrictions."** **Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise.**

**"Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!"**

"Oh, sure," Zeus mumbled, "Old habits, I'm sure," 

**More thunder.**

**Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.**

**Chiron winked at me. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."**

"And why, exactly," Hera said, glaring at Zeus, "was this nymph off-limits, hmmm?" 

He mumbled something under his breath and waved his hand to signal _Luke_ to keep reading. 

**"A wood nymph," I repeated, still staring at the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space.**

**"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time– well she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away– the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camps for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down'."**

"Doing a great job at that," Percy muttered. 

**"Ha! Absolutely unfair."**

**Mr. D sounded about six years old, like a pouting little kid.**

Dionysus glared at Percy, but Athena cut in. 

"He does have a point," she said, not sounding sorry at all.

**"And…" I stammered, "your father is…"**

**" _Di immortales_ , Chiron," Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus of course." **

" _Right_ ," Percy drawled, "Of course he's your father. Obviously," 

**I ran through D names from Greek Mythology. Wine. The skin of a tiger. The satyrs that all seemed to work here. The way Grover cringed, as if Mr. D were his master.**

**"You're Dionysus," I said. "The god of wine."**

"Finally," Dionysus sighed, "It took you long enough, Perry," 

**Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!'?"**

**"Y–yes, Mr. D."**

**"Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"**

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose, "Gah! Absolutely not!" 

**"You're a god."**

**"Yes, child."  
**

**"A god. You."**

Annabeth winced, "Why do you insist on insulting every god you meet?" 

"I can't help it," Percy insisted, "it just happens!" 

**He turned to look at me straight on, and I saw a kind of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint that this whiny, plump little man was only showing me the tiniest bit of his true nature. I saw visions of grape vines choking unbelievers to death, drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned to flippers, their faces elongating into dolphin snouts.**

"Oh, dolphins," Percy sighed, "All the experiences I've had with them," 

**I knew that if I pushed him, Mr. D would show me worse things. He would plant a disease in my brain that would leave me wearing a** **straitjacket in a rubber room for the rest of my life.**

"Probably," Mr. D agreed, now moving on to the white wine section. 

"Oh," _Percy_ said weakly, "That's good to know," 

**"Would you like to test me, child?" he said quietly.**

**"No. No, sir."**

**The fire died a little. He turned back to his card game. "I believe I win."**

"No way," Hermes scoffed, "You can never win against Chiron," 

**"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me,"**

"Of course it does," Dionysus sighed, propping his chin up with his fist. 

**I thought Mr. D was going to vaporize Chiron right out of his wheelchair, but he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by the Latin teacher. He got up, and Grover rose, too.**

**"I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, _again_ , about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment." **

"But I got there safely," _Percy_ said, looking between Grover and Chiron, "That means he did well, right?" 

"Yeah," his older counterpart said, "I thought the same thing, too, but his bosses, they– uh, have a tendency to make life difficult," 

**Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir."**

**Mr. D turned to me. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners."**

"Wow," Percy said, looking mildly impressed, "You said my name right, again. I think that's, like, a record or something. Usually, I'm 'Perry' or 'Peter' or something," 

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, it's honestly very impressive that he's said your name right, what– three times in a row now?" 

**He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably.**

Grover began looking rather sad, and Thalia lightly slapping his arm, "Hey, it'll turn out alright." 

She got a small smile in return. 

"I don't get how Percy's doing alright with this," Grover muttered, "This is awful," 

**"Will Grover be okay?" I asked Chiron.**

**Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been… ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."**

"Very true," Dionysus nodded, "Absolutely ghastly, having to deal with you little brats for a whole other century," he shuddered sipping from his can of Diet Coke.

**"Mount Olympus," I said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?"**

**"Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do."**

**"You mean the Greek gods are here? Like… in _America?"_**

Annabeth winced, "Oh, Percy," she said sympathetically, "You really should have just watched the film." 

**"Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West."**

**"The what?"**

"Ahh," _Silena_ said, "That was in the film," 

"Yeah," Percy grimaced, "I'm starting to realize it would've helped a bunch. Unfortunately, I didn't watch it, so everyone's stuck with me being hopeless. You're welcome, guys." 

Clarisse snorted. 

**"Come now, Percy. What you call 'Western civilization'. Do you think it's just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force. A collective** **consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless of Western civilization were obliterated. The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know– or as I hope you know since you passed my course–**

"I _did_?" _Percy_ asked, looking astonished. 

Chiron nodded, smiling. 

**"The heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps– Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on– but the same, forces, same gods."**

"Wow," Rachel whistled, "I definitely didn't get a speech like that when I came into your world." 

Percy smirked, "Nah. You got slashed at with a sword," 

"She got _what_?" Sally demanded. 

"Oh, sorry mom. Did I not tell you about that part?" Percy winced. "We'll definitely read about it later," 

"And," Jason pointed out, "there were slight personality changes when the Greek gods went to Rome," 

Zeus glanced at him incredulously, "How do you know that?" he asked, flickering between his Greek and Roman form. 

"Uhh, you'll find out later," Jason said. 

**"And then they died."**

Poseidon snorted, "Sure we did," 

**"Died? No. Did the West die? The gods simply moved to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in England. All you need to do is look at the** **architecture. People do not forget the gods.**

"They try, though" Percy snorted. 

**Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, statues, on the most important buildings. And yes, Percy, of course, they are now in your United States. Look at your symbol, the eagle of Zeus. Look at the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades of your government buildings in Washington. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places. Like it or not– and believe me, plenty of people weren't very fond of Rome, either–**

"Hey!" Jason protested, "Rome was great," 

Percy snorted, "Ehh, Greece was better," 

"Debatable, but fine," 

**America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here."**

"Unfortunately," Percy grumbled. 

**It was all too much, especially the fact that _I_ seemed to be included in Chiron's _we_ , as I was part of some club. **

**"Who are you, Chiron? Who… who am I?"**

"Going for the deep questions, huh, Percy?" Thalia laughed. 

"That's an easy one," Grover said, "You're a hero," 

_Percy_ wrinkled his nose, "Really?" 

"I just did what anyone would do," Percy said, trying to draw attention away from himself. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Sure you do, Percy, sure you did," 

The gods glanced at Percy, wondering what this demigod had done to earn such praise from everyone.

**Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight as if he was going to get up out of his wheelchair, but I knew that was impossible. He was paralyzed from the waist down.**

**"Who are you?" he mused. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons** **tomorrow. Besides, there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."**

Percy sighed, "Gods, I miss the campfires," 

Annabeth nodded. 

"We'll be back soon," Piper said, longing to get back to cabin ten and sleep until the campfire starts. 

**And then he did rise from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, I thought he was wearing very long, white, velvet underwear.**

"Why was that your first thought?" Annabeth asked. 

Percy shrugged, "I don't really know," 

**But as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, I realized that velvet underwear weren't underwear; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.**

Hephaestus nodded in approval, "One of the best creations I've made," 

Leo took notes, trying to find a way to make something similar. 

**I stared at the horse who had just sprung from the wheelchair: a huge white stallion. But where it's neck should be was the upper body of my Latin teacher, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk.**

**"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson. Let's meet the other campers,"**

"Alright," _Luke_ smiled, "That was it for the chapter. How's reading next?" 

Leo raised his hand and _Luke_ tossed the book to him. 


	6. Percy Explodes the Plumbing but Leo's Okay With It This Time Because It's Not His Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse and Annabeth get a little wet, thank the gods they can finally call each other Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain again, & Percy really would like to say he hasn't exploded any plumbing since, but their little experience on the Argo II begs to differ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, their storylines, or the plots or the books. Those all belong to the amazing author Rick Riordan.
> 
> Also, all demigods from 2005 will be italicized, while demigods from 2010 will be in normal font, so you can tell the difference when they're talking. : )

I **Become Supreme Lord of the Bathroom**

"You did what?" Sally demanded. 

Clarisse glared at Percy, who sent her a small smile. 

"Did you seriously have to include this?" she groaned. 

Percy shook his head, "I have no regrets," 

Annabeth snapped her fingers, "Alright, we're probably gonna need some towels in here," 

**Once I got over the fact that my Latin teacher was a horse, we had a nice tour, though I was careful not to walk behind him. I'd done pooper-scooper patrol in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade a few times, and, I'm sorry, I did not trust Chiron's back the way I trusted his front.**

Percy winced, "Sorry, Chiron," 

Many of the demigods were laughing, and Chiron looked mildly amused.

**We passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the minotaur horn I was carrying. Another said, "That's _him_." **

"What are they talking about?" Nico asked, "They don't even know the prophecy yet, right?" 

Annabeth nodded her head, "No they didn't. But they did know about the Minotaur. Defeating that monster, especially when you're so young, and just arriving at camp… that's really impressive. Most people figured only a child of the Big Three would be able to do that," 

**Most of the campers were older than me. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters. I wasn't normally shy, but the way they stared at me made me uncomfortable. I felt like they were expecting me to do a flip or something.**

Apollo tilted his head, "Can you do a flip?" 

"Yeah," Percy sighed, "I can," 

**I looked back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than I'd realized– four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, for just a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched.**

**"What's up there?" I asked Chiron.**

**He looked where I was pointing, and his smile faded. "Just the attic,"**

"Yeah," Percy muttered, "Just the attic. Definitely not a creepy mummy lady who messes with your life every summer," 

Jason looked at him, very confused, "But I thought Rachel was–" 

"You'll find out about Rachel later," Percy said, waving his hand. "She wasn't there yet," 

**"Somebody lives there?"**

**"No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing,"**

"Well…" Annabeth said, "That's not a total lie," 

**I got the feeling he was being truthful. But I was also sure something had moved that curtain.**

"You have good instincts," _Luke_ said, raising his eyebrows. 

Percy wrinkled his nose, remembering what had happened at the end of this summer, "Not that great, apparently," he muttered. 

**"Come along, Percy," Chiron said, his lighthearted tone now a little forced. "Lots to see."**

**We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe.**

**Chiron told me the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays out expenses** **," he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort,"**

Demeter sighed, "I love those strawberries," 

**He said Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead.**

Mr. D grumbled, "Stupid restrictions. No wine, no grapes, working with idiot half-bloods all day," 

"You do realize you were a half-blood, right?" Jason asked.

He waved his hand in dismissal. 

**I watched the satyr playing his piper. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire. I wondered if Grover could work that kind of magic with music.**

"Not back then I couldn't," Grover said. 

Percy smiled, "You got much better," 

**I wondered if he was still inside the farmhouse, getting chewed out by Mr. D.**

**"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" I asked Chiron. "I mean… he was a good protector. Really."**

Grover blushed. 

"It's true, you know," Percy said. 

Thalia nodded. 

**Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horse's back like a saddle. "Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable."**

"Sorry, Grover," Chiron grimaced, "You were more than capable of reaching your goal. I see that now," 

"It's okay, sir," Grover mumbled, scraping his hoof across the floor, "I hadn't done much to prove myself yet," 

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You delivered two to the most powerful half-bloods we'd seen in centuries to camp, Grover. I mean, sure– one of them was a tree, but I think the point still stands," 

**"To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper, and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill."**

**"But he did that!"**

**"I might agree with you," Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost you in New York."**

"Hey!" _Annabeth_ protested, "It's not his fault Percy was stupid!" 

_Percy_ rolled his eyes, "As much as I hate to agree with her, she's right," 

Their older counterparts exchanged glances. 

"Uh, Grover," Annabeth said, "Were we really that bad?" 

Grover snorted, "You guys were so much worse," 

**"Then there's the** **unfortunate… ah… fate of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part."**

"Stupid fat old satyrs," Percy grumbled, "Except for Leneus, I guess. He turned out to be alright in the end. Still annoying though," 

**I wanted to protest. None of what happened was Grover's fault. I also felt really, really guilty. If I hadn't given Grover the slip at the bus station, he might not have gotten in trouble.**

**"He'll get a second chance, won't he?"  
**

**Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that _was_ Grover's second chance, Percy. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago." **

"Well, that wasn't his fault, either!" Thalia growled, lightning crackling in her blue eyes. 

**"Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age…"**

**"How old is he?"**

**"Oh, twenty-eight,"**

"What?" Piper exclaimed, "But– you don't look twenty-eight," 

Grover sighed, "I'm sure that'll be explained in a second, but I'm actually thirty-three now," 

**"What! And he's in sixth grade?"**

**"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years."**

Travis wrinkled his nose, "Ahhh, that's awful!" he turned to Grover, "How did you live?" 

Grover shrugged, "It was just normal for me," 

**"That's horrible."**

**"Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career…"**

**"That's not fair," I said. "What happened the first time? Was it really that bad?"**  
  
"Yes, it was," Zeus grumbled. 

"Calm down brother," Poseidon said, "Your daughter is clearly fine now," 

**Chiron looked away quickly. "Let's move along, shall we?"**

**But I wasn't quite ready to let the subject the drop. Something had occurred to me when Chiron talked about my mother's fate, as if he was intentionally avoiding the word _death_. The beginnings of an idea– a tiny, hopeful fire– started forming in my mind. **

Hades looked at Percy, "Please tell me you're not going to–" 

"Nope," Percy said cheerfully, "I did. But don't worry, I'll grow on you," 

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Maybe," 

"Great," Hades grumbled. 

**"Chiron," I said. "If the gods and Olympus and all that are real…"**

**"Yes, child?"**

**"Does that mean to Underworld is real, too?"**

**Chiron's expression darkened.**

He sighed, "I really want to talk to you about it. I didn't want you to get any ideas." 

"Already did," Percy said cheerfully.

His younger self looked at him weirdly, "What did we do?" 

"Oh," he said, "you'll find out later," 

**"Yes, child." He paused, as if choosing his words carefully.**

"I was," he nodded. 

**"There is a place where spirits go after death. But for now… until we know more… I would urge you to put that out of your mind,"**

**"What do you mean, 'until we know more'?"**

Sally frowned, "What do you mean by that?" 

"Well… I just some suspicions about his parentage," Chiron shrugged, "I figured once he got claimed, he would be sent on a quest," 

**"Come, Percy. Let's see the woods."**

**As we got closer, I realized how huge the forest was. It took up a least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been there since the Native Americans.**

**Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."**

" _What_?" _Percy_ asked, "How dangerous is this camp?" 

His older counterpart laughed, "I really don't know how to answer that," 

**"Stocked with what?" I asked. "Armed with what?"**

**"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"**

"Why on Earth would he have those?" Sally asked, "I hadn't told him about any of this," 

**"My own–?"**

**"No," Chiron said. "I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armory later."**

Clarisse snorted, "I'll never forget how ridiculous you looked in that armor," 

"And I'll never forget how ridiculous you looked when–" Percy began, but Clarisse quickly cut him off. 

"Let's just keep reading," 

**I wanted to ask what kind of summer camp had an armory, but there was too much else to think about, so the tour continued. We saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, and stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much", the javelin range, the sing-along** **amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.**

 **"Sword and spear fights?" I asked.** ****

**"Cabin challenges and all that," he explained. "Not lethal. Usually."**

"I'm sorry, what?" Sally glared. 

Percy smiled at her, "Don't worry, mom. I've never seen anyone get killed get during these fights. No one tries to seriously hurt each other. Well, unless you really hate each other,"

She didn't look very reassured but nodded her head. 

**"Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall."**

**Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.**

**"What do you do when it rains?" I asked.**

"It never rains there, boy," Zeus scoffed. 

Percy snorted but didn't say anything. 

**Chiron looked at me as if I'd gone a little weird. "We still have to eat, don't we?" I decided to drop the subject.**

**Finally, he showed me the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were, without doubt, the most bizarre collection of** **buildings I'd ever seen.**

Annabeth smiled glancing at Percy, "They are all a bit strange, huh?" 

"A little bit," he said, "And it's just going to get more crowded now," 

"True. I'll probably need to expand the clearing and…" Annabeth shook her head, "Nevermind." 

**Except for the fact that they each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the rights), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory.**

Leo smiled, "I love that place," 

"Me too," _Beckendorf_ sighed, "Best cabin ever," 

**Number four had tomato vines on the wall and a roof made out of real grass.**

"How are the tomatoes doing?" Demeter asked, sighing. 

"They're doing really well," Katie Gardner replied. 

Demeter nodded in approval. 

**Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much it almost impossible to look at.**

Apollo beamed, his smile nearly as blinding as the aforementioned cabin.

**They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops (which were more my speed).**

"Even though you suck at it," Thalia snorted. 

**In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined firepit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.**

"I'm sorry," Percy said, turning to Hestia, "I should have stopped and talked to you," 

She just smiled at him, filling the room with a comfortable feeling. 

**The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers** **mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in the front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them.**

Zeus smiled in pride while Thalia and Jason exchanged awkward looks. 

**Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.**

**"Zeus and Hera?" I guessed.**

**"Correct," Chiron said.**

**"Their cabins look empty,"**

"Just as they should be," Hera said with a pointed glare at Zeus, who was grimacing. 

**"Several cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or two."**

**Okay. So each cabin had a different god, like a mascot. Twelve cabins for twelve Olympians. But why would some be empty?**

**I stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three.**

Percy smiled. He had really missed staying in the cabin. It was like his second home and he hadn't been able to enjoy it for months. 

Annabeth picked up on his slightly sad and nostalgic look, "Don't worry. We'll be back soon," 

**It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor.**

"They had been," Poseidon confirmed, "I imported a lot of items for that cabin right from my own domain," 

**I peeked inside the open doorway and Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!"**

**Before he could pull me back, I caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there. The place felt so sad and lonely, I was glad when Chiron put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Come along, Percy."**

"Why is that cabin so much better than mine?" Thalia whined. 

Jason shuddered, "I know, right? Yours doesn't even a bathroom," 

"What?" Annabeth said, "Okay, note to self: fix that when I get back," 

**Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers.**

**Number five was bright red– a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me.**

Ares grinned, although it looked more like a sneer. His cabin was amazing. 

**Inside, I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blasted. The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore an** **XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on me and gave me an evil sneer.**

"That would be Clarisse, then," Annabeth said. 

Percy nodded. 

**She reminded me of Nancy Bobotfit, though the camper girl was much bigger and tougher looking, and her hair was long and stringy, and brown, instead of red.**

"Wow, thanks Percy," Clarisse said, rolling her eyes. 

Percy smiled at her, "Your welcome," 

Jason looked at the two of them, "You guys have a weird relationship," 

"You get used to it after a while," Annabeth said. 

**I kept walking, trying to stay clear of Chiron's hooves. "We haven't seen any other centaurs," I observed.**

**"No," said Chiron said. "My kinsman are wild and** **barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But you won't see any here,"**

"Oh, man," Percy said, "I'm not gonna lie, I totally forgot about the Party Ponies since… well probably since Manhatten, really," 

"Manhatten?" Athena said quizzically, "What happened in Manhatten?" 

Annabeth shrugged, "It was a pretty big battle, and the Party Ponies made an appearance," 

**"You said your name was Chiron. Are you really…"**

**He smiled down at me. " _The_ Chiron from the stories?" Trainer of Hercules and all that?" **

Percy pouted, "Hate that guy," 

**"Yes, Percy, I am."**

**"But shouldn't you be dead?"  
**

"Percy!" Sally scolded. 

Annabeth shook her head, "That's not exactly the way I would have put it," 

**Chiron paused, as if the question intrigued him, "I honestly don't know about _should_ be. The truth is, I _can't_ be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained much from that wish… and I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed." **

"You'll always be needed," Annabeth assured him. 

He smiled, "Thank you, Miss Chase," 

**I thought about being a teacher for three thousand years. It wouldn't have made my Top Ten Things to Wish For list.**

**"Doesn't it ever get boring?"**

**"No, no," he said. "Horribly depressing, at time, but never boring,"**

Annabeth nodded, taking a covert glance at _Luke_ , "I can see why," 

**"Why depressing?"**

**Chiron seemed to turn hard of hearing again.**

**"Oh, look," he said. "Annabeth is waiting for us."**

"And then I get to take all the questions," Annabeth smiled. 

Annabeth and Percy smiled at each other, while their younger counterparts glared. 

**The blond girl I'd met at the Big House was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven.**

_Annabeth_ glared at _Percy_ , "Seriously?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, "They've said my name like a thousand times and I'm still 'the blond girl'?" 

"Hey!" he protested, "We haven't even really met yet so it's not my fault!" 

Their older selves looked at each other with exhaustion. 

"I…" Annabeth sighed, "I really don't know how I'm going to deal with us bickering for 9 more books," 

Percy shook his head, "Me neither," 

**When we reached her, she looked me over critically, like she was still thinking about how much I drooled.**

**I tried to see what she was reading, but I couldn't make out the title. I thought my** **dyslexia was acting up. Then I realized the title wasn't even English. The letters looked Greek to me. I mean, literally Greek. There were pictures of temples and statues and different types of columns, like those in an architecture book.**

"It was an architecture book," Annabeth nodded. 

**"Annabeth," Chiron, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Cabin eleven," Chiron told me, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."**

**Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp bain, with the emphasis on _old_. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged poled with two snakes wrapped around it. What did they it…" **

"A caduceus." Annabeth informed. 

**A caduceus.**

Percy smirked as the snakes on Hermes' staff started slithering. 

"Hey!" Martha said, "it's us!" 

"I'm aware, Martha," a dry voice replied. 

"Oh, hey George, Martha," Percy said nonchalantly. 

"Aww, he knows us!" Marth exclaimed. 

"But does he have rats?"

Percy sighed, "No, no rats. And no guinea pigs either," 

"Huh?" Martha said. 

"Oh, that joke hasn't happened yet, nevermind," Percy said, "Maybe next time," 

**Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an** **evacuation center.**

Hermes threw his hands up exasperation, "Oh for the love of Olympus, would you all please claim your kids?! They're not all mine, you know," 

The gods grumbled but agreed to talk about it later. 

**Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.**

**"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner."**

**He galloped away toward the archery range.**

**I stood in the doorway, looking at the kids. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at me, sizing me up. I knew this routine. I'd through it at enough schools.**

All the demigods nodded, remembering exactly what he was talking about; being the new kid, the odd man out, on the first day at a new school. 

**"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on."**

**So naturally, I tripped coming in the door and made a total fool of myself.**

Leo looked at him, "What happened since then. You were all dorky and weird and clumsy and then– BAM! Brooding, tall, muscly, scary dude," 

"Uh…" Percy looked confused while Annabeth snorted, "I trained and fought in two different wars fighting for the survival of the world?" 

"Fair," Leo nodded. 

**There were some snickers from the campers, but none of them said anything.**

**Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven,"**

**"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.**

**I didn't know what to say, but Annabeth said, "** **Undetermined,"**

**Everybody groaned.**

"Huh?" Jason said, looking confused, "But all three of us–" he gestured to himself, Leo, and Piper, "– got claimed on our first day at camp. What happened?" 

Annabeth smiled wistfully, "Let's just say, the gods, they owned someone a favor. And when they called it in, they wanted demigods to claimed," 

**A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward. "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."**

**The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different colored blay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.**

Percy's faced darkened, as Annabeth curled herself into his side. 

The rest of the Seven looked confused. They heard about the Second Titan War but only a very broad spectrum. They didn't know why Percy and Annabeth would get upset hearing about a counselor. 

**"This is Luke,"**

A collective flinch was seen throughout the room from the demigods who had been at Camp Half-Blood during his time there. Everyone recognized that he was a hero in the end, but he had still caused them a lot of pain. 

**Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. I glanced over and could've sworn she was blushing.**

She glared at Percy, "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a reoccurring theme in these books?" 

"Sorry," he winced, "it did come up in my thoughts a lot…" 

Aphrodite smiled, "Ohh, were you jealous?" 

"Me? Jealous?" Percy scoffed, and Aphrodite gave him a look, "Yeah, maybe a little bit," 

**She saw me looking, and her expression hardened again. "He's your counselor for now."**

**"For now?"**

**"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently, "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of** **travelers."**

Thalia sighed, "Couldn't you have just said 'father'? I have a feeling it's going to take Percy a long time to figure out what's going on," 

**I looked at the tiny section of the floor they had given me. I had nothing to put there to mark it as my own, no luggage, no clothes, no sleeping bag. Just the Minotaur's horn. I thought about setting that down, but then I remembered that Hermes was also the god of thieves.**

Connor and Travis nodded. 

"That's was a good idea," Connor said, "A lot of kids were eyeing it when you walked in," 

**I looked around at the campers' faces, some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly, some eying me as if they were waiting for a chance to pick my pockets.**

**"How long will I be here?" I asked.**

**"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined,"**

**"How long will that take?"**

**The campers all laughed.**

"Wow," Leo whistled, "When we showed up, people told us we'd claimed within a couple of days, max," 

Percy nodded, "Yeah, it definitely wasn't always like that," 

**"Come on," Annabeth told me. "I'll show you the volleyball court."**

**"I've already seen it."**

**"Come on."**

**She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. I could hear the kids of cabin eleven laughing behind me.**

_Percy_ huffed, "Oh c'mon guys," 

**When we were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that,"**

"Sorry," Annabeth said, "I really thought you knew more than you did," 

Percy smiled at her, "It's okay. We turned out alright in the end," 

Meanwhile, their younger counterparts glared at each other. 

**"What?"**

**She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."**

"Hey!" Percy protested, "I _am_ the one," 

Annabeth rolled her eyes and playfully shoved his shoulder, "You're an idiot," 

"But you _love_ me," he said, batting his eyes at her. 

"Apparently," _Annabeth_ muttered under her breath.

 _Percy_ stuck out his tongue at her. 

Their older selves just sighed in defeat. 

**"What's your problem?" I was getting angry now. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy–"**

**"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told me. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"**

"Annabeth!" Thalia scolded, "Seriously?" 

_Annabeth_ blushed, but her older counterpart just rolled her eyes. 

"Well, I definitely don't want to fight any more monsters _now_ ," 

**"To get killed?"**

**"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"**

"To not die?" Nico said with a furrowed brow. 

Percy snapped his fingers and pointed at him, "Yep. That's the reason. I, personally, am very fond of not dying," 

**I shook my head. "Look, if the thing I fought really was _the_ Minotaur, the same one in the stories…"**

**"Yes."**

**"Then there's only one."**

**"Yes."**

"Unfortunately," Percy grumbled, "that guy has got to hold a heck of a grudge on me now," 

Annabeth laughed. 

**"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the** **Labyrinth. So…"**

**"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die."**

"Wow," Leo snorted, "That really clears it up," 

**"Oh, thanks. That clears it up."**

**"They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even a whole lifetime if you're lucky."**

"Which I'm not," Percy muttered. 

"Clearly," Annabeth said with a bemused smile. 

**"But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they reform."**

**I thought about Mrs. Dodds. "You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword–"**

Jason snorted, "Yes, hypothetically speaking, if I killed one, totally on accident by the way, with a sword– would that qualify?" 

"Shut up, dude," 

**"The Fur… I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just had her very, very mad."**

Nico grinned, "Yeah, she's still not over that," 

"Wouldn't expect her to be," Percy said. 

**"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"**

**"You talk in your sleep."**

"So he talks _and_ drools?" Rachel asked, "How do you get any sleep, Annabeth?" 

Annabeth shrugged and kissed Percy's very red cheek. 

**"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' tortures, right?"**

**Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground, as if she expected it to open up and swallow her. "You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."**

**"Look, is there anything we _can_ say without it thundering?" I sounded whiny, even to myself, but right then I didn't care. **

Annabeth smiled, "You didn't sound whiny. You sounded more exasperated than anything, and everyone asks that when they first come to camp. It wasn't in the film or anything." 

"I _was_ exasperated," Percy nodded. 

**"Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there."**

"That," Annabeth said, "was in the orientation film. I don't know how I didn't realize you hadn't seen it," 

**I pointed to the first few cabins, and Annabeth turned pale. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or… your parent."**

**She stared at me, waiting for me to get it.**

"Lemme guess," _Annabeth_ said dryly, "You still didn't," 

_Percy_ rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, everyone else says it isn't my fault,"

**"My mom is Sally Jackson," I said. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."**

**"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."**

**"He's dead. I never knew him."**

**Annabeth sighed. Clearly, she'd had this conversation before with kids.**

Annabeth nodded her head, "Yep. But usually, they know a little more than you did," 

"Stupid orientation film," Percy muttered. 

Chiron grimaced. 

**"Your father's not dead, Percy."**

**"How can you say that? You knew him?"**

**"No, of course not."**

**"Then how can you say–"**

**"Because I know _you_. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us." **

"Except he still doesn't what we are," Thalia pointed out. 

"Oh come on guys," Percy sighed, "It's not her fault I didn't see the film. She was doing the best she could," 

"Not very good, then," _Percy_ muttered. 

_Annabeth_ stuck her tongue out at him. 

**"You don't know anything about me."**

**"No?" She raised an eyebrow. "I bet you moved around from school to school."**

"Check," Percy said. 

**"I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."**

"Double check," he said, nodding his head. 

**"How–"**

**"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."**

"You're gonna freak him out," Jason pointed out. 

Percy shrugged, "Ehh, I was already freaked out. This was just weird, like she'd read my mind or something," 

**I tried to swallow my embarrassment. "What does that have to do with anything?"**

**"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign."**

"Of what?" _Percy_ said. 

His older counterpart smiled at him, "You'll find out in a second," 

**"The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD– you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course, the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."**

Grover frowned, "Not all teachers are monster," 

"True," Annabeth said, "But you have to admit that we've run into quite a few," 

**"You sound like… you went through the same thing?"**

"We all did," Katie said. 

The gods exchanged troubled looks. 

**"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."**

**"Ambrosia and nectar."**

**"The food and drink we were giving you to make better. The stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead."**

"Oh," _Percy_ said weakly, "Fun stuff then," 

**"Face it. You're a half-blood."**

**A half-blood.**

**I was reeling with so many questions I didn't know where to start.**

"How about starting with 'half what'?" _Percy_ grumbled. 

"Sorry," Annabeth said gently to him, "I really thought you knew more than you did." 

He looked between the two versions of Annabeth, "Are you sure you two are the same person?" 

Percy snorted, "A lot happens in five years," 

**Then a husky voice yelled, "Well! A newbie!"**

**I looked over. The big girl from the ugly red cabin was sauntering toward us. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean-looking like her, all wearing camo jackets.**

**"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"**

"That was the best I could come up with?" Annabeth sighed. 

Thalia shrugged, "I think Percy's brain is contagious," 

"Hey!" 

**"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night,"**

**_"Erre es korakas!"_ Annabeth said, which I somehow understood was greek for 'Go to the crows!' though I had a feeling it was a worse curse than it sounded. **

"It is," Percy nodded, looking at his younger self, "Don't say it. Monsters don't like it when you tell them that." 

**"You don't stand a chance,"**

**"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched.**

"You'll certainly try," Percy said wryly. 

**Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat. She turned toward me. "Who's this little runt?"**

**"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."**

**I blinked. "Like… the war god?"**

Thalia snorted, "You thought it was just someone named after the war god?" 

**Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"**

**"No," I said, recovering my wits. "It explains the bad smell."**

Ares turned to sneer at him, "You wanna fight, kid?" 

"Sure," Percy shrugged, "I don't particularly care," 

"Dude," Nico groaned, "You have to stop picking fights with gods… and titans… and giants." 

"I'm sorry he's picked fights with _who_?" Poseidon said. 

"Nothing," Percy quickly interjected, "We'll read about it in a bit," 

**Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."**

**"Percy."**

**"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."**

**"Clarisse–" Annabeth tried to say.**

**"Stay out of it, wise girl."**

"Wait a second," Leo said, "Hold up. _That's_ where you got the nickname?" 

Percy shrugged, "I guess," 

Annabeth shook her head and smiled, "I forgot that's where it came from. Clarisse never calls me that anymore. It's more of a Percy thing now," 

**Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and I didn't really want her help. I was the new kid. I had to earn my own rep.**

**I handed Annabeth my Minotaur horn and got ready to fight, but before I knew it, Clarisse had me by the neck and was dragging me toward a cinder-block building that I knew immediately was the bathroom.**

**I was kicking and punching. I'd been in plenty of fights before, but this big girl Clarisse had hands like iron.**

Annabeth nodded, "It's an Ares kid thing. Plus, you were tiny," 

"Hey!" both versions of Percy protested. 

**She dragged me into the girls' bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. It smelled just like an public bathroom, and I was thinking– as much I _could_ think with Clarisse ripping my hair out– that if this place belonged to the gods, they should've been able to afford classier johns. **

A few people laughed while Aphrodite gagged at the thought of showering there.

**Clarisse's friends were all laughing, and I was trying to find the strength I'd used to fight the Minotaur, but it just wasn't there.**

**"Like he's 'Big Three' material," Clarisse said as she pushed me toward one of the toilets. "Yeah right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking."**

"Hey!" _Percy_ protested, "I can be scary looking!" 

His older self just sighed, "Listen, just… sit this one out, okay?"

**Her friends snickered.**

**Annabeth stood in the corner, watching through her fingers.**

"Awww…" Aphrodite sighed, "Were you worried about him?"

Annabeth shrugged, "A little bit, I guess. He wasn't exactly looking… super strong." 

**Clarisse bent me over on my knees and started pushing my head toward the toilet bowl. It reeked like rusted pipes and well, like what goes into toilets. I strained to keep my head up. I was looking at the scummy water, thinking, I will not go into that. I won't.**

Clarisse scowled, not looking forward to getting embarrassed in front of the gods and a bunch of campers. 

**Then something happened. I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach. I heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shudder. Clarisse's grip on my hair loosened. Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over my head, and the next thing I knew, I was sprawled on teh bathroom tiles with Clarisse screaming behind me.**

"Jackson!" Clarisse screamed as she got soaked, feeling as though a bucket of cold pond water had just been dumped on her head.

Annabeth frantically looked around, "Oh now where are those towels? We're gonna need another one," 

**I turned just as the water blasted out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down onto her butt. The water stayed on her like a fire hose, pushing her backward into a shower stall.**

**She struggled, gasping, and her friends started coming toward her. But then the other toiletss exploded, too, and six more streams of water blasted them back. The showers acted up, too, and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflage girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away.**

Clarisse's scowl deepened as the others started laughing. 

Percy grimaced, "Sorry about that, Clarisse," 

Leo glanced at him, "So you're telling me you've been exploding the plumbing since you were _twelve_?" 

Percy nodded, "Yeah, but I've only done it twice, so…" 

"When did you explode it again?" Clarisse said. 

"Argo II," he explained, "Annabeth was going on a dangerous quest without me. Wasn't super thrilled," 

**As soon as they were out the door, I felt the tug in my gut lessen, and the water shut off as quickly as it had started.**

Thalia nodded, "Yep. Because the danger was gone," 

"You've done stuff like that then?" Percy said, raising an eyebrow, "I know Nico has, I was there…" 

"She fried a monster, once," Luke supplied. "I don't remember what it was though, because she also shocked me," 

Percy shook his head, "Gods, Thalia, what is it with you and shocking people?" 

**The entire bathroom was flooded. Annabeth hadn't been spared. She was dripping wet, but she hadn't been pushed out the door. She was standing in exactly the same place, staring at me in shock.**

"Percy!" she shrieked as phantom water soaked her from head to toe. 

"Sorry, Wise Girl," he said, pecking her cheek, "At least you got the shower water, not the toilet," 

Zeus started growling. It was clear as day who this boy was the son of, and he wasn't happy about it, "Poseidon," he said in a dangerously low tone, "You broke the oath?" 

"You're one to talk," Hades said, "You broke it too," 

Percy sighed, "Alright, yes, I'm the son of Poseidon, now can we chill out a bit? You guys haven't killed me in my time yet, so I'd really prefer not to die in 2005," 

The gods exchanged looks and nodded. 

Annabeth sighed in relief, " _Finally_ , I can call you Seaweed Brain again."

**I looked down and realized I was sitting in the only dry spot in the whole room. There was a circle of dry floor around me. I didn't have one drop of water on my clothes. Nothing.**

"And you still didn't think maybe he was the son of the sea god?" Thalia asked Annabeth incredulously. 

She shrugged. 

**I stood up, legs shaky.**

"Hate shaky legs," Percy muttered. 

**Annabeth said, "How did you…"**

**"I don't know."**

**We walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was soping and she smelled like sewage. She gave me a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead."**

**I probably should have let it go.**

"Yep," Annabeth said. 

**But I said, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."**

Annabeth sighed, "Further proof Percy doesn't have a filter," 

**Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.**

**Annabeth stared at me. I couldn't tell whether she was just grossed out or angry at me for dousing her.**

"I was more confused than anything,"

**"What?" I demanded. "What are you thinking?"**

**"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."**

Percy groaned, "I've got to say, this is one of the few times in life that I've absolutely hated your plan," 

"Sorry," Annabeth smiled, "But it totally worked." 


	7. Well, at Least There Aren't Any Smoke Alarms in the Pavilion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy mourns the loss of a perfectly good piece of brisket, he and Annabeth get very tired of hearing their twelve-year-old selves bicker, & Luke is really wondering why everyone hates him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, their storylines, or the plots or the books. Those all belong to the amazing author Rick Riordan.
> 
> Also, all demigods from 2005 will be italicized, while demigods from 2010 will be in normal font, so you can tell the difference when they're talking. : )

"Alright," Leo said, waving the book around, "Who's reading next?" 

Thalia walked over and took the book from his hands, "I will," 

**My Dinner Goes Up in Smoke**

Thalia raised her eyebrows, "You mean the offerings?"

"Probably," Percy nodded. 

**Word of the bathroom incident spread immediately. Wherever I went, campers pointed at me and murmured something about toilet water. Or maybe they were just staring at Annabeth, who was still pretty much dripping wet.**

Annabeth just sighed as the phantom wetness returned, "It was probably both, honestly. The rumor mill run pretty quickly back at Camp, but anyone would have been surprised to see me sulking and looking soaking wet. Now," she added, sending a playful glare at her boyfriend, "it seems to be a regular occasion," 

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "Love you Wise Girl," 

"Can't imagine why," his younger self muttered. 

"Hey!" _Annabeth_ protested, "You're not exactly great, either," 

Percy and Annabeth groaned, "Can you two just be quiet?" 

The two of them nodded sheepishly. 

**She showed me a few more places: the metal shop (where kids were forging their own swords), the arts-and-crafts room (where satyrs were sandblasting a giant marble statue of a goat-man)**

Grover rolled his eyes, "You mean Pan," 

"Yep," 

**And the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough.**

Percy smiled, "I love that climbing wall," 

**Finally, we returned to the canoeing lake, where the trail led back to the cabins.**

**"I've got training to do," Annabeth said flatly. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."**

**"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets."**

**"Whatever."**

**"It wasn't my fault,"**

"Oh sure it wasn't, Percy," Rachel rolled her eyes. 

"Okay," he said, "It was my fault, but I didn't mean to," 

**She looked at me skeptically, and I realized it _was_ my fault. I'd made water shoot out of the bathroom fixtures. I didn't understand how. But the toilets had responded to me. I had become one with the plumbing.**

Annabeth sighed in defeat, "You really are a Seaweed Brain," 

**"You need to talk to the Oracle," Annabeth said.**

**"Who?"**

**"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron,"**

"You'd already figured out that he was the one from the prophecy?" Clarisse asked. 

"No…" Annabeth said, "But I knew he was going to be important. No one who isn't super powerful can just defeat the Minotaur at twelve," 

**I stared into the lake, wishing somebody would give me a straight answer for once.**

"Sorry," Annabeth said, "It's just… hard to explain," 

**I wasn't expecting anybody to be looking back at me from the bottom, so my heart skipped a beat when I noticed two teenage girls sitting cross-legged at the base of the pier, about twenty feet below. They wore blue jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, and their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out. They smiled and waved as if I were a long lost friend.**

**I didn't know what else to do. I waved back.**

**"Don't encourage them," Annabeth warned. "Naiads are terrible flirts."**

"Still are, really," Percy grumbled, "Super annoying," 

"They still flirt with you?" Annabeth asked, "Oh, I'm gonna kill them…" 

**"Naiads," I repeated, feeling completely overwhelmed. "That's it. I want to go home now."**

"Really?" Clarisse snorted, "After everything that's happened, it was naiads waving to you that made you want to go home?" 

Percy shrugged, "Ehh, it was just kinda the last straw, you know?" 

**Annabeth frowned. "Don't you get it, Percy? You _are_ home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."**

"Not the _only_ place," Jason said. 

**"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?"**

Connor snorted, "I mean, yeah, that too," 

"The god of insanity does run our camp," Travis agreed. 

**"I mean _not human_. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human." **

**"Half-human and half-what?"**

**"I think you know."**

_Percy_ frowned, "No, I really didn't!" 

_Annabeth_ rolled her eyes. 

**I didn't want to admit it, but I was afraid I did. I felt a tingling in my limbs, a sensation I sometimes felt when my mom talked about my dad.**

**"God," I said. "Half-god."**

"Okay," _Percy_ admitted, "Maybe I did," 

**Annabeth nodded. "Your father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians."**

**"That's… crazy."**

**"Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?"**

"Unfortunately not," Hera grumbled, sending a pointed look at Zeus. 

**"But those are just–" I almost said _myths_ again. Then I remembered Chiron's warning that in two thousand years, _I_ might be considered a myth. **

"Let's be honest, Percy," Leo snorted, "You're gonna be considered a legend. A living, breathing–" 

"Annoying," Clarisse interrupted. 

"Legend," Leo finished, sending a glare her way. 

"Oh come on guys," Percy whined, "Can we not hype me up this much? They're gonna be so disappointed when they find out how little I've done," 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. 

**"But if all the kids here are half-gods–"**

**"Demigods," Annabeth said. "That's the official term. Of half-bloods."**

**"Then who's your dad?"**

"Oh, bad move," _Luke_ said, "I remembered her going off on so many kids for saying that," 

Thalia glared at him, "Too bad you didn't think of all those fond memories before you tried to destroy all of Western civilization," she muttered under her breath. 

"What?" He replied. 

"We'll talk next break," Thalia said. 

**Her hands tightened around the pier railing. I got the feeling I'd just trespassed on a sensitive subject.**

_Annabeth_ glared at _Percy,_ "It's really none of your business," 

He rolled his eyes, "Well it's not like I knew it was sensitive," 

**"My dad is a professor at West Point," she said. "I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history."**

**"He's human,"**

"Oh no," Thalia said sarcastically, "Definitely not human," 

**"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?"**

"To be fair," Annabeth gently reminded her younger self, "Female goddesses aren't brought up often in class, and most of them are sworn maidens," 

**"Who's your mom, then?"**

**"Cabin six."**

"And what does that mean?" _Percy_ asked. 

**"Meaning?"**

**Annabeth straightened. "Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle."**

**Okay, I thought. Why not?**

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Uh…" Percy blushed nervously, "I, uh… it was just, I mean that's just keep reading," 

**"And my dad?"**

**"Undetermined, "Annabeth said, "like I told you before. Nobody knows."**

**"Except my mother. She knew."**

Sally nodded in confirmation, "I did," 

**"Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities."**

Hermes glared at the other gods. 

**"My dad would have. He loved her,"**

Sally blushed and snuck a look at Poseidon, who was picking at his nails nervously. 

**Annabeth gave me a cautious look. She didn't want to burst my bubble. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens."**

**"You mean sometimes it doesn't?"**

**Annabeth ran her palm along the rail. "The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always… Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us."**

"That's not true," Demeter said, "We care about our children," 

Hermes raised his eyebrow, "And how many of your children are in my cabin?" 

Demeter and the other gods exchanged looks, realizing that they didn't even know. 

"There," she snapped her fingers, an embarrassed expression on her face, "All of my children have been claimed." 

Athena and Aphrodite snapped their fingers as well. 

**I thought about some of the kids I'd seen in the Hermes cabin, teenagers who looked sullen and depressed, as if they were waiting for a call that would never come.**

Some campers dropped their gaze, remembering what it felt like waiting to be claimed. 

**I'd known kids like that at Yancy Academy, shuffled off to boarding school by rich parents who didn't have time to deal with them.**

Piper snorted, "Join the club," 

**But gods should behave better.**

Percy expected the gods to be angry at him, but instead, they looked ashamed. 

**"So I'm stuck here," I said. "That's it? For the rest of my life?"**

**"It depends," Annabeth said. "Some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force."**

"By which she means," Grover interjected before Demeter, Aphrodite, or any of their kids decided to attack her, "their scents are less powerful, meaning that they're less likely to get attacked by monsters," 

Annabeth nodded. 

**"The monsters might ignore you, so you can go a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble– about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off."**

Nico smiled, "Note to self, don't send Annabeth old on recruitment," 

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you can't tell me Percy handled your recruitment well, either," 

"Wise Girl," Percy whined. 

**"A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you their names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that."**

Sally frowned, "Most demigods don't reach adulthood?" 

"No, not really," Percy shook his head, "I've only met a couple and most of them… well, they were in a safe space that we haven't learned about yet," 

**"So monsters can't get in here?"**

**Annabeth shook her head. "Not unless they're** **intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside."**

**"Why would anyone want to summon a monster?"**

**"Practice fights. Practical jokes."**

Travis and Conner shook their heads, thinking about the hellhound in the forest during capture the flag. "Nope. Summoning monsters isn't super funny anymore," 

**"Practical jokes?"**

"My thoughts exactly," Sally said, "Why would anyone do that?" 

_Luke_ shrugged, "Some people don't really understand how dangerous some monsters can be," 

"Well, that's ironic," Annabeth muttered. 

**"The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing** **unusual, just a strawberry farm."**

**"So… you're a year-rounder?"**

**Annabeth nodded. From under the collar of her T-shirt, she pulled a leather necklace with five clay beads of different colors. It was just like Luke's, except Annabeth's also had a big gold ring strung on it, like a college ring.**

_Annabeth_ grimaced, reaching for the college ring on hung her necklace. 

Meanwhile, her older counterpart reached for the red coral pendant on the necklace, kissing Percy on the cheek. 

**"I've been here since I was seven," she said. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college."**

"And do the year-rounders get to go to college, too?" Sally asked. 

_Luke_ nodded his head, "Yeah, but they don't go far, and most of them have sparse schedules, keeping time open to train," 

**"Why did you come so young?"**

_Annabeth_ frowned, "It's none of your business," she snapped. 

Percy quickly interceded before it broke out into another fight, "Alright, guys, let's calm down a bit, okay?" 

**She twisted the ring on her necklace. "None of your business."**

**"Oh." I stood there for a minute in uncomfortable silence. "So… I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?"**

"Absolutely not!" Sally said sharply. 

**"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of summer session unless…"**

**"Unless?"**

**"You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time…"**

"Huh?" Leo asked, "But pretty much as soon as we showed up it was like 'BAM!' have a quest, off you go," 

Annabeth shrugged, "Things were… different back then." she turned and smiled at her boyfriend, "Percy changed a lot of stuff at camp," 

"Not that much," he mumbled, clearly embarrassed. 

**Her voice trailed off. I could tell from her tone that the last time hadn't gone well.**

"Definitely didn't," _Luke_ muttered. 

**"Back in the sick room," I said. "when you were feeding me that stuff–"**

**"Ambrosia."**

**"Yeah. You asked me something about the summer solstice."**

**Annabeth's shoulders tensed, "So you _do_ know something?" **

"Oh back in the old days," Thalia sighed, "Back when young and innocent Annabeth believed Percy knew things," 

"Hey!" he protested but was smiling as Annabeth muffled her giggles in his shoulder. 

**"Well… no. Back at my old school, I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?"**

**She clenched her fists. "I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me."**

"Because you're twelve," Athena chided her. 

**"Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major,"**

"That's an understatement," Percy muttered. 

**"Last time I was there, everything seemed so _normal."_ **

**"You've been to Olympus?"**

**"Some of us year-rounders– Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others– we took a field trip during winter solstice"**

Zeus straightened up, wondering what had happened between this meeting and when the summer solstice deadline was enforced. 

"Hmmmm…" Poseidon straightened up, "I wonder if something happened during this solstice?" 

Athena nodded her head, "For once, I agree with this idiot," 

Poseidon rolled his eyes. 

**"But… how did you get there?"**

**"The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor." She looked at me like she was sure I must know this already. "You _are_ a New Yorker, right?" **

"Lemme guess," Percy sighed, "That was in the orientation film?" 

Annabeth nodded and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Seaweed Brain," 

**"Oh, sure." As far as I knew, there were only a hundred and two floors in the Empire State Building, but I decided not to point that out.**

Travis smiled wryly, "It's _magic_ ,"

**"Right after we visited," Annabeth continued, "the weather got weird, as if the gods started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen."**

Zeus frowned, "Who would dare steal an item from the gods?" 

_Luke's_ brow furrowed. 

**"And if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping… I mean– Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And of course, she's got the** **rivalry with Poseidon."**

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other. They hadn't thought about the rivalry that much for years. 

**"But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something."**

**I shook my head. I wished I could help her, but I felt too hungry and tired and mentally overloaded to ask any more questions.**

**"I've got to get a quest," Annabeth muttered to herself. "I'm _not_ too young. If they would just tell me the problem…" **

"You were only twelve," Piper frowned, "Why would you want a quest so badly?" 

Annabeth shrugged, "I was tired of doing the same things every day, and I wanted to do something important." 

**I could smell barbecue smoke coming from somewhere nearby. Annabeth must've heard my stomach growl.**

"I think the whole camp heard it," she smiled. 

He rolled his eyes but hugged her closer to his side. 

**She told me to go on, she'd catch me later. I left her on the pier, tracing her finger across the rail as if drawing a battle plan.**

"Capture the flag?" Thalia asked. 

Annabeth nodded, "Yep. I had a plan," 

Percy shoved her shoulder and smiled fondly, "Athena always has a plan," 

**Back at cabin eleven, everybody was talking and horsing around, waiting for dinner. For the first time, I noticed that a lot of the campers had similar features: sharp noses, upturned eyebrows,** **mischievous smiles.**

Hermes smiled at the description of his kids.

**They were the kind of kids that teachers would peg as troublemakers.**

"Well, they'd be right," Katie muttered. 

Her boyfriend, Travis, rolled his eyes and shoved her shoulder, "Oh c'mon, you're just still upset about all the pranks we pulled on your cabin," 

**Thankfully, nobody paid much attention to me as I walked over to my spot on the floor and plopped down with my minotaur horn.**

**The counselor, Luke, came over. He had the Hermes family resemblance, too. It was marred by that scar on his right cheek, but his smile was intact.**

He gave a bittersweet smile, and Annabeth looked down, blinked tears out of her eyes. 

Her younger self looked at her in confusion, but she just shook her head. 

**"Found you a sleeping bag," he said. "And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store."**

**I couldn't tell if he was kidding about the stealing part.**

Hermes scoffed, "As if any of my kids would joke about stealing. Although," he added hastily, "I would hope my children wouldn't _have_ to steal necessities like that," 

Chiron shook his head, "They don't. It's free, but sometimes like still like to sneak around and pretend they're stealing," 

**I said, "Thanks."**

**"No prob." Luke sat next to me, pushed his back against the wall. "Tough first day?"**

**"I don't belong here," I said. "I don't even believe in gods,"**

Dionysus rolled his eyes. He seemed rather bored, having finished reading his wine magazine. 

**"Yeah," he said. "That's how we all started. Once you start believing in them? It doesn't get any easier,"**

_Luke_ looked down, a frown flickering across his face. 

**The bitterness in his voice surprised me, because Luke seemed like a pretty easygoing guy. He looked like he could handle just about anything.**

**"So your dad is Hermes?" I asked.**

**He pulled a switchblade out of her pocket and for a second I thought he was going to gut me.**

Percy muttered under his breath, "Not yet,"

Annabeth smacked his shoulder. 

**But he just scraped the mud off the sole of his sandal. "Yeah. Hermes."**

**"The wing-footed** **messenger guy."**

Hermes laughed, "I've got to say no one's ever referred to me as 'wing-footed messenger guy', but yeah I guess," 

**"That's him. Messengers. Medicine.** **Travelers, merchants, thieves."**

"Well actually," Apollo scoffed, " _I'm_ the god of medicine, though we do cross over a lot in hospitals," 

**"Anybody who uses the roads. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors."**

Travis snorted, "Well that certainly didn't sound good," 

**I figured Luke didn't mean to call me a nobody.**

"No," _Luke_ frowned, "I'm sure I didn't," 

**He just had a lot on his mind.**

**"You ever meet your dad?" I asked.**

**"Once."**

**I waited, thinking that if he wanted to tell me, he'd tell me. Apparently, he didn't. I wondered if the story had anything to do with how he got his scar.**

Hermes looked sick. He would never hurt a child of his. 

Percy shook his head, "It definitely wasn't," 

**Luke looked up and managed a smile. "Don't worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family, right? We take care of each other."**

"Oh yeah, sure we do," Thalia grumbled, "Until something better comes up and then we throw that whole 'extended family' thing out the window," 

_Luke_ glanced at her. 

"Next break," she repeated. 

**He seemed to understand how lost I felt, and I was grateful for that, because an older guy like him– even if he was a** **counselor– should've steered clear of an uncool middle-schooler like me. But Luke had welcomed me into the cabin. He'd even stolen me some toiletries, which was the nicest thing anybody had done for me all day.**

**I decided to ask him my last big question, the one that had been bothering me all afternoon. "Clarisse, from Ares, was joking about me being 'Big Three' material. Then Annabeth… twice, she said I might be 'the one.'**

Piper laughed, glancing at Annabeth, who was leaning against Percy's side with her arms thrown around his chest, "Which he definitely was,"

"I didn't mean it like that," she blushed. 

**"She said I should talk to the Oracle. What was that all about?"**

**Luke folded his knife. "I hate prophecies."**

Percy rolled his eyes, "Join the club," 

**"What do you mean?"**

**His face twitched around the scar. "Let's just say I messed things up for everybody else. The last two years, ever since my trip to the Garden of the Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn't allowed any more quests."**

"Well that's not the only reason," Chiron said, "All quests are started by a prophecy, and there simply hadn't been any since yours," 

**"Annabeth's been dying to get out into the world. She pestered Chiron so much he finally told her he already knew her fate. He'd had a prophecy from the Oracle. He wouldn't tell her the whole thing, but he said Annabeth wasn't destined to go on a quest yet. She had to wait until… somebody special came to camp."**

"That's me," Percy grinned, "I'm the special person, right Wise Girl?" 

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Uh huh, sure Seaweed Brain. You're super special," 

Her younger self shoved _Percy's_ shoulder. He shoved it back, grinning at her.

**"Somebody special?"**

**"Don't worry about it, kid," Luke said. "Annabeth wants to think every new camper who comes through here is the omen she's been waiting for.**

"Oh come on!" _Annabeth_ exclaimed, "I'm not that desperate!" 

_Percy_ snorted at her, "Sure you're not, Wise Girl," 

Annabeth whispered to Percy, "Well at least they don't seem to hate each other anymore…" 

**"Now, come on, it's dinnertime."**

**The moment he said it, a born blew in the distance. Somehow, I knew it was a conch shell, even though I'd never heard one before.**

Percy grinned, "Perks of being the son of Poseidon," 

"One of many," Thalia added, "I really don't know how you managed to get so many cool skills," 

**Luke yelled, "Eleven, fall in!"**

**The whole cabin, about twenty of us, filed into the commons yard. We lined up in order of seniority, so, of course, I was dead last. Campers came from other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime but was now starting to flow silver as the sun went down.**

Artemis smiled with pride. She had loved helping design that cabin. 

**We marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined us from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods– and when I say out of the woods, I mean _straight_ out of the woods. I saw one girl, about nine or ten years old, melt from the side of a maple tree, and come skipping up the hill.**

Demeter smiled. She loved that nature was so involved at Camp Half-Blood. 

**In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.**

**At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. I had to squeeze on to the edge of a bench with half my butt hanging off.**

"Bleh," Conner said. 

"I really don't miss those days," Travis agreed. 

All the demigods agreed. 

Annabeth smiled, "Things have definitely gotten way better," 

**I saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blonde boys who looked like Mr. D.**

Pollux smiled sadly. He had missed having someone to hang out with all the time. He missed his best friend. 

**Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur.**

**Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair.**

She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear, "It's a family trait. Although," she added, glancing at Athena, "I don't really understand why we have it, because you have brown hair…" 

Athena shrugged, "I'd never really thought about it. I'm not sure why you all have blond hair, honestly," 

**Clarisse sat behind me at Ares' table. She'd apparently gotten over being hosed down, because she was laughing and belching right alongside her friends.**

Clarisse sent him a glare, "No. I wasn't, actually,"

**Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"**

**Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"**

**Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and _yes_ barbecue! **

Percy's stomach grumbled and he grimaced, "Sorry guys, I'm a bit hungry," 

Annabeth glanced at him incredulously, "We had lunch, like, three chapters ago," 

"Well I think we should have snacks," he said stubbornly. 

Hera rolled her eyes but snapped her fingers as snacks appeared on tables around the room. 

**My glass was empty, but Luke said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want–** **nonalcoholic, of course."**

**I said, "Cherry Coke."**

Jason gagged, "You drink _cherry_ -flavored Coke? Disgusting," 

"Shut up, Grace," 

**The glass filled with sparkling caramel liquid.**

**Then I had an idea. " _Blue_ Cherry Coke." **

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled at him, "You and your blue food,"

He shrugged and kissed her forehead. 

**The soda turned a violent shade of cobalt.**

**I took a cautious sip. Perfect.**

**I drank a toast to my mother.**

**She's not gone, I told myself. Not** **permanently, anyway. She's in the Underworld. And if that's a real place, then someday…**

Hades groaned, "Please, no," 

Percy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that," 

"No you're not," Annabeth said, raising her eyebrows. 

**"Here you go, Percy," Luke said, handing me a platter of smoked brisket.**

**I loaded my plate and was about to take a big bite when I noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion. I wondered if they were going for dessert or something.**

Percy sighed, "Was that in the film, too?" 

"Uh…" Annabeth's brow furrowed, "I think so. I haven't seen it in a while," 

**"Come on," Luke told me.**

**As I got closer, I saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.**

Everyone looked at Percy, expecting his stomach to growl again, but instead, he was stuffing his face with blue jelly beans as Annabeth leaned on his shoulder. 

**Luke murmured in my ear, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."**

**"You're kidding."**

**His look warned me not to take this lightly, but I couldn't help wondering why an immortal, all-powerful being would like the smell of burning food.**

Apollo laughed, "When you put it that way, it does sound pretty weird…" 

**Luke approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes."**

Annabeth and Percy exchanged a look, remembering the shrine that had fallen into Tartarus. 

**I was next.**

**I wished I knew what god'ss name to say.**

**Finally, I made a silent plea. _Whoever you are, tell me. Please._ **

Poseidon frowned, "I'm sure I will soon, right?" 

Percy nodded, "Yeah, probably. I'd guess probably the next chapter." 

**I scraped a big slice of brisket into the flames.**

"Gods," Percy said, "Now I really want some brisket,"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. 

**When I caught a whiff of the smoke, I didn't gag.**

**It smelled nothing like burning food. It smelled of hot chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. I could almost believe the gods could live off that smoke.**

"Well, we actually can't, but it doesn't stop some people from trying," Artemis said with a pointed look at her twin. 

He shrugged, "Hey, it was a dare." 

"And everyone knows you can't resist a dare," she grumbled. 

**When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention.**

**Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats,"**

Several gods glared at Dionysus. 

"You're supposed to be _welcoming_ ," Aphrodite scolded. 

He just shrugged. 

**"Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday."**

"It's always on Friday," Percy said, rolling his eyes. 

**"Cabin five presently holds the laurels,"**

Ares sneered with pride. 

"Not for long," Percy sing-songed. 

**A bunch of ugly sheering rose from the Ares table.**

**"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but** **congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."**

Percy rolled his eyes. 

**Chiron murmured something.**

**"Er, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."**

**Everybody cheered. We all headed down toward the** **amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along.**

Frank shook his head, "You guys have the weirdest songs," 

Will smiled, "Yeah. I honestly don't know where they came from, but it's just sort of tradition now." 

**We sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'smores and joked around, and the funny thing was, I didn't feel that anyone was staring at me anymore. I felt that I was home.**

Hestia and all the campers smiled. 

**Later in the evening, when the spark from the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and we all filed back to our cabins. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I collapsed on my borrowed sleeping bag.**

Katie nodded, "Yeah. That's what happens to everyone on their first day. You have an adrenaline rush all day and then you crash at the end," 

All the campers nodded, remembering how crazy their first day at camp had been. 

**My fingers curled around the Minotaur's horn. I thought about my mom, but I had good thoughts: her smile, the bedtime stories she would read me when I was a kid, the way she would tell me not to let the bedbugs bite.**

**When I closed my eyes, I fell asleep** **instantly.**

**That was my first day at Camp Half-Blood.**

**I wish I'd known how briefly I would get to enjoy my new home.**

"Well that's not comforting," Sally said. 

Percy grimaced, "Sorry mom, but at least we know I'm fine," 

Thalia snapped the book shut. "Alright. One more chapter and then a break?" 

Everyone nodded. 

Rachel raised her hand, "I'll read next," 


	8. Percy Gets Claimed in the Most Extra Way Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse gets embarrassed (again), Percy is really starting to hate the price of reading these books because gods hellhound scratches hurt, guys, & Percy gets officially claimed and of course, it's dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, their storylines, or the plots or the books. Those all belong to the amazing author Rick Riordan.
> 
> Also, all demigods from 2005 will be italicized, while demigods from 2010 will be in normal font, so you can tell the difference when they're talking. : )

Rachel flipped the book open and cracked a smile. 

**We Capture a Flag**

Percy and Annabeth shared a smile as Clarisse groaned in frustration. 

"I hated that game," she grumbled. 

"Only because you lost," Percy pointed out. 

"Shut up, Prissy," 

**The next few days I settled into a routine that felt almost normal if you don't count the fact that I was getting lessons from satyrs, nymphs, and a centaur.**

**Each morning I took Ancient Greek from Annabeth, and we talked about gods and goddesses in the present tense, which was kind of weird. I discovered Annabeth was right about my dyslexia.**

"Of course I was," _Annabeth_ scoffed. 

_Percy_ rolled his eyes but smiled at her.

**Ancient Greek wasn't that hard for me to read. At least, no harder than English. After a couple of mornings, I could stumble through a few lines of Homer without too much headache.**

Percy rubbed his temples, although the aching wasn't all that bad. 

**The rest of the day, I'd rotate through outdoor activities, looking for something I was good at.**

"Must've been hard," Thalia deadpanned. 

Percy rolled his eyes, "I hate you," 

**Chiron tried to teach me archery, but we found out pretty quick that I wasn't any good with a bow and arrow.**

Nico's brow furrowed, "But I've seen you use a bow. And it was a really good shot, too," 

"Oh, right," Percy frowned, "That was the only time and it was guided by a goddess." 

**He didn't complain, even when he had to de-snag a stray arrow out of his tail.**

The campers started laughing. 

"Oh, but that's not even the best part," Annabeth said sweetly, "Percy, do you want to tell them where Chiron was standing?" 

"Behind me," he muttered. 

Thalia winced, "Oh, that's really bad," 

**Foot racing? No good either. The wood-nymph instructors left me in the dust. They told me not to worry about it. They'd had centuries of practice running away from lovesick gods.**

A few of the male gods winced. Apollo grimaced, "Yeah, they do run away a lot," 

**But still, it was a little humiliating to be slower than a tree.**

"Oh," Grover said, "Don't tell Juniper that. She'll probably smack you,"

"Duly noted," Percy laughed. 

**And wrestling? Forget it. Every time I got on the mat, Clarisse would pulverize me.**

Clarisse grinned with pride, "Yes I did," 

**"There's more where that came from, punk," she'd mumble in my ear.**

**The only thing I really excelled at was canoeing, and that wasn't the kind of heroic skill people expected to see from the kid who had beaten the Minotaur.**

Annabeth nodded, "That's very true. Everyone was really confused," 

Her younger self, meanwhile just looked at him incredulously, "You're good at _canoeing_?" 

_Percy_ shrugged, "I guess," 

Leo pondered this for a minute, "I wonder if that means Thalia would be good at flying a plane…" 

"Uh, I wouldn't recommend trying to find out. She did enough damage with a flying school bus," 

"What?!" Jason said. 

Thalia brushed him off, "You'll find out later," 

**I knew the senior campers and** **counselors were watching me, trying to decide who my dad was, but they weren't having an easy time of it. I wasn't as strong as the Ares kids, or as good at archery as the Apollo kids. I didn't have Hephaestus' skill with metalwork or– gods forbid– Dionysus' way with vine plants. Luke told me I might be a child of Hermes, a kind of jack-of-all-trades, master of none. But I got the feeling he was just trying to make me feel better. He really didn't know what to make of me either.**

"No one did," Chiron said, "You were a bit of a mystery," 

_Percy_ frowned, "I don't understand. If I've already controlled water, why did no one guess I was a son of Poseidon? When we found out, I heard Zeus talking about an oath…?" 

His older counterpart nodded. "You'll find out in a bit," 

**Despite all that, I liked camp. I got used to the morning fog over the beach, the smell of hot strawberry fields in the afternoon, even the weird noises of monsters in the woods at night.**

All of the campers smiled, even Nico. Although he had only decided to stay at camp a few days ago, it was already starting to feel like home. 

**I would eat dinner with cabin eleven, scrape part of my meal into the fire, and try to feel some connection to my real dad. Nothing came. Just that warm feeling I'd always haad, like the memory of his smile.**

Zeus turned to Poseidon, "So you did visit the boy?" 

He nodded, "Of course. He is my son," 

**I tried not to think too much about my mom, but I kept wondering: if gods and monsters were real, if all this magical stuff was possible, surely there was some way to save her, to bring her back…**

Hades groaned, "I really do wish that demigods would stop trying to bring people back to life." 

Nico stifled and laugh and glanced at Hazel, who looked embarrassed but was also muffling her laughter.

**I started to understand Luke's bitterness and how he seemed to resent his father, Hermes. So, okay, maybe gods had important things to do. But couldn't they call once in a while, or thunder, or something? Dionysus could make Diet Coke appear out of thin air. Why couldn't my dad, whoever he was, make a phone appear?**

"Because," Poseidon said with a pointed glare at Zeus, "unfortunately, we're not allowed to," 

Hera sighed with exhaustion, "We can debate the rules later, for now let's continue reading," 

**Thursday afternoon, three days after I'd arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I had my first sword fighting lesson. Everybody from cabin eleven gathered in a big circular arena, where Luke would be our instructor.**

"No surprise there," Thalia muttered. 

**We started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor. I guess I did okay. At least, I understood what I was supposed to do and my reflexes were good.**

"Just good?" Jason raised his eyebrows, "Dude, your reflexes are scary good." 

"Ehh," Percy shrugged, "they're okay. And they've certainly improved since I was twelve," 

"Stop deflecting compliments, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. 

"I'm not deflecting!" Percy exclaimed, "It's just everyone is being way too nice, and I'm not actually as cool as everyone is saying–" 

Rachel rolled her eyes and kept reading. 

**The problem was, I couldn't find a blade that felt right in my hands. Either they were too heavy, or too light, or too long. Luke tried his best to fix me up, but he agreed that none of the practice blades seemed to work for me.**

Poseidon raised an eyebrow, "Probably because they were all forged on land," he turned to Percy, "What sword to you use?" 

Percy pulled the pen out of his pocket, "Riptide," 

Artemis frowned. 

**We moved on to dueling in pairs. Luke announced he would be my partner, since this was my first time.**

**"Good luck," one of the campers told me. "Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years."**

**"Maybe he'll go easy on me," I said.**

Percy snorted, "Oh, that's hilarious," 

People looked at him in confusion and Percy clarified, "He did not go easy on me," 

**The camper snorted.**

**Luke showed me thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way. With every swipe, I got a little more battered and bruised.**

"Fantastic," Percy muttered. 

**"Keep your guard up, Percy," he'd say, then whap me in the ribs with the flat of his blade.**

He winced, poking his rib.

Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand.

"Sorry, Percy," Luke said. 

Percy rolled his eyes but kept quiet.

 **"No, not that far up!" _Whap!_ "Lunge!" _Whap!_** **"Now, back!" _Whap!_**

**By the time he called a break, I was soaked in sweat. Everybody swarmed the drinks cooler. Luke poured ice water on his head, which looked like a good idea, I did the same.**

Connor and Travis started chuckling. The look on Luke's face after Percy and beaten him was priceless. 

Nico raised his eyebrows, "Oh, you're so done," 

**Instantly, I felt better. Strength surged back into my arms. The sword didn't feel so awkward.**

**"Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered, "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo."**

**Great, I thought. Let's all watch Percy get pounded.**

**The Hermes guys gathered around. They were suppressing smiles. I figured they'd been in my shoes before and couldn't wait to see how Luke used me for a punching bag. He told everybody he was going to demonstrate a disarming** **technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon.**

Ares nodded in approval, "Good move. It is difficult though," 

"Hmm, I wonder how often I use that move," Percy said, "I honestly can't remember." 

**"This is difficult," he stressed. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique.**

Percy choked on his laughter, "Oh, I totally forgot he said that." The people who hadn't been there looked at him in confusion, "Just keep reading," he said to Rachel.

**He demonstrated the move on me in slow motion. Sure enough, the sword clattered out of my hand.**

**"Now in real time," he said, after I'd retrieved my weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?"**

**I nodded, and Luke came after me. Somehow, I kept him from getting a shot at the hilt of my sword. My senses opened up. I saw his attacks coming. I countered. I stepped forward and tried a thrust of my own. Luke deflected it easily, but I saw a change in his face. His eyes narrowed, and he started to press me with more force.**

_Beckendorf_ raised his eyebrows, "That's really impressive. If Luke actually has to try while sparring with you… and you'd had no training… and it's five years later now; how powerful _are_ you?" 

Percy shrugged. 

"Really, really powerful," Annabeth clarified. 

**The sword grew heavy in my hand. The balance wasn't right. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before Luke took me down, so I figured, What the heck?"**

**I tried the disarming** **maneuver.**

**My blade hit the base of Luke's and I twisted, putting my whole weight into a downward thrust.**

_**Clang** _

"You just–" Ares looked stunned. 

Percy nodded, "I did just," 

Annabeth laughed. 

Meanwhile, most of the gods looked at him in shock. 

Poseidon knew that water would rejuvenate him and give him more energy, but it wouldn't have improved his sword skills. And, like _Beckendorf_ said, if he now had five more years under his belt… Percy was one of the most powerful, if not _the_ most powerful, demigod alive. And what amazed him more was that Percy didn't really seem to care; he even purposely tried to downplay his powers. 

**Luke's sword rattled against the stones. The tip of my blade was an inch from his undefended chest.**

**The other campers were silent.**

**I lowered my sword. "Um, sorry."**

Leo broke out laughing and Percy turned to him incredulously, "What?" 

"It's just…" Leo wheezed, "You sparred with what people have been calling 'the best swordsman in the last three hundred years', and you just defeated him at _twelve_ , having been at camp for three days," 

Percy shrugged, "I wouldn't have been able to do it if I hadn't just been doused in water," 

"So?" Leo said, "Just take an ice bath before every battle, and you'd be pretty much invincible," 

**For a moment, Luke was too stunned to speak.**

Thalia turned to him and smiled for the first time since he'd arrived, "How long had it been since someone had beaten you?" 

He sighed in defeat, "That would have been the first," 

**"Sorry?" His scarred face broke into a grin. "By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again?"**

Percy yawned, feeling as tired as he had after sparring the first time, "Good luck with that," 

**I didn't want to. The short burst of manic energy had completely abandoned me. But Luke insisted.**

**This time, there was no contest. The moment our swords connected, Luke hit my hilt and sent my weapon skidding across the floor.**

**After a long pause, somebody in the audience said, "Beginners luck?"**

Connor smiled, "That would have been me. I didn't even think about the water," 

"No one did," Travis nodded. 

**Luke wiped the sweat off his brow. He appraised at me with an entirely new interest. "Maybe," he said. "But I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword…"**

"He's good," Thalia said, "Really good," 

Percy groaned but didn't bother arguing. 

**Friday afternoon, I was sitting with Grover at the lake, resting from a near-death experience on the climbing wall.**

Sally clutched _Percy's_ hand tightly and his older counterpart smiled at her. "Don't worry, mom. I was being extremely dramatic. The climbing wall's safe," 

"Well," Travis said, "As safe as it can be with lava pouring down it." 

Annabeth glared at him, although there was no real anger behind it, "You're not helping," 

**Grover had scampered to the top like a mountain goat, but the lava had almost gotten me. My shirt had smoking holds in it. The hairs had been singed off my forearms.**

**We sat on the pier, watching the naiads do underwater basket-weaving until I got up the nerve to ask Grover how his conversation had gone with Mr. D.**

**His face turned a sickly shade of yellow.**

"So not too well then," _Annabeth_ deducted. 

_Percy_ smiled at her dryly, "Wow, I can see why I call you Wise Girl," 

She rolled her eyes, "And I can definitely see how you're a Seaweed Brain," 

**"Fine," he said. "Just great."**

**"So your career's still on track?"**

**He glanced at me nervously. "Chiron t–told you I want a searcher's license?"**

Leo frowned, "What's a searcher's license?" 

Before Grover could answer, Percy began speaking, "Grover actually answers this in a little bit, so you'll find out later," 

**"Well… no." I had no idea what a searcher's license was, but it didn't seem like the right time to ask. "He just said you had big plans, you know… and that you needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So did you get it?"**

**Grover looked down at the naiads. "Mr. D suspended judgment. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you yet, so our fates were still tied together. If you got a quest and I went along to protect you, and we both came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete."**

_Connor_ and _Travis_ winced, "That's rough, Grover," 

"Well," _Silena_ said, "It's not that bad. They could still get one," 

Percy nodded and whispered to Annabeth, "Now we're lucky if we _don't_ get a quest when we show up at camp," 

She let out a quiet laugh and kissed him briefly. 

**My spirits lifted. "Well, that's not so bad, right?"**

**_"Blaa-ha-ha!_ He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. The chances of you getting a quest… and even if you did, why would you want _me_ along?" **

"Because," _Percy_ said pointedly, "You're my best friend. And you know way more about this mythology thing than I do," 

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Grover, have a little more confidence," 

He nodded timidly. 

**"Of course I'd want you along!"**

**Grover stared glumly into the water. "Basket-weaving… Must be nice to have a useful skill."**

Thalia slapped Grover's arm, "Grover!" she exclaimed, "You're plenty useful!" 

**I tried to reassure him that he had lots of talents, but that just made him look more miserable. We talked about canoeing and swordplay for a while, then debated the pros and cons of different gods. Finally, I asked him about the four empty cabins.**

**"Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis," he said. "She vowed to be a maiden forever. So of course, no kids. The cabin is, you know, honorary. If she didn't have one, she'd be mad."**

"Well it's not just that," Artemis scoffed, "My maidens need a place to stay when they visit camp," 

**"Yeah, okay. But the other three, the ones at the end. Are those the Big Three?"**

**Grover tensed. We were getting close to a touchy subject. "No. One of them, number two is Hera's," he said. "That's another honorary thing. She's the goddess of marriage, so of course, she wouldn't go around having affairs with mortals. That's her husband's job,"**

Hera glared at her husband, "And I wish you'd stop doing it so well,"

Zeus rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault…" 

She raised her eyebrows, "Mmmhmm, sure it's not," she said scathingly. 

**"When we say Big Three, we mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos."**

Zeus growled, "We do not speak his name, boy," 

Percy rolled his eyes, "I'm aware." 

**"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades."**

**"Right. You know. After the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from their dad and drew lots to decide who got what."**

"Because that's a good way to decide what realm you're going to rule for the rest of your immortal life," Hades grumbled. 

**"Zeus got the sky," I remembered, "Poseidon the sea, Hades the Underworld,"**

Zeus and Poseidon grinned at the mention of their realms while Hades just rolled his eyes. 

**"Uh-huh."**

**"But Hades doesn't have a cabin here."**

**"No. He doesn't have a throne on Olympus, either."**

Nico scowled and muttered something under his breath. 

Will wrapped an arm around him, to which Nico glared at him but didn't move away. 

**"He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld. If he did have a cabin here…" Grover shuddered. "Well, it wouldn't be pleasant. Let's leave it at that,"**

"Sorry, Nico," Grover whispered, "It's just some of your siblings… have a tendency to uh… destroy everything in their path. I've realized that they're not all bad," 

He nodded and moved closer into Will's side. 

**"But Zeus and Poseidon– they both had, like, a bazillion kids in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?"**

**Grover shifted his hooves** **uncomfortably. "About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades of the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women."** ****

"And somehow…" Hades said with a glare, "I'm the only one who kept the oath,"

Zeus and Poseidon exchanged guilty looks. 

Hera glanced at the two brothers, "He has a point, you know," 

**"They all swore on the River Styx."**

**Thunder boomed.**

"Obviously," Percy said dryly. 

**I said, "That's the most serious oath you can make."**

**Grover nodded.**

**"And the brothers kept their word– no kids?"**

"Unfortunately not," Hera said, directing the statement at Zeus.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

**Grover's face darkened, "Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon. There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo– he just couldn't help himself."**

Sally's face shifted into one of surprise, "Thalia, your mom was Beryl Grace?" 

She nodded, face dark, "Yep, that's her. Bad actress, horrible mother." 

Jason snorted. 

**"When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia… well, the River Styx is serious about promises. Zeus himself got off easy because he's immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter."**

**"But that isn't fair! It wasn't the little girl's fault."**

"Very true," Zeus said, growling at Hades, "It wasn't," 

"Hey, you killed my children's mother even though they born before the oath," he pointed out. 

**Grover hesitated, "Percy, children of the Big Three have powers greater than other half-bloods. They have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters. When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. Hades let the worst monsters out of** **Tartarus to torment Thalia."**

Thalia started shivering, remembering what it had felt like being hopeless and on the run. 

**"A satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to escort her here with a couple of other half-bloods she'd befriended. They almost made it. They got all the way to the top of that hill."**

**He pointed across the valley, to the pine tree where I'd fought the minotaur. "All three Kindly Ones were after them, along with a hoard of hellhounds."**

Thalia's shivering got worse and Luke wrapped an arm around her shoulder. To his surprise, she didn't shake it off. 

Meanwhile, Annabeth's face turned dark and Percy pulled her closer to him, letting her tuck her head into the crook of his neck. 

As _Annabeth's_ face got pale, _Percy_ reached his hand out and she took it gratefully. 

_Thanks_ , she mouthed. He shrugged and gave her a lopsided smile. 

**"They were about to be overrun when Thalia told her satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters. She was wounded and tired, and she didn't want to live like a hunted animal. The satyr didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't change her mind, and he had to protect the others. So Thalia made her final stand alone, at the top of that hill."**

Luke's hold tightened on Thalia's shoulder and Aphrodite looked at the two of them suspiciously. 

**"As she died, Zeus took pity on her. He turned her into that pine tree. Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill."**

"I will never look at that tree the same way again," Leo said shakily. 

Piper nodded in agreement, "That's… horrible," 

**I stared at the pine in the distance.**

**The story made me feel hollow, and guilty too. A girl my age had sacrificed herself to save her friends. She had faced a whole army of monsters. Next to that, my victory over the Minotaur didn't seem like much. I wondered, if I'd acted differently, could I have saved my mother?**

"Percy!" Thalia exclaimed, "You absolute Kelp Head! You couldn't have done anything else. I had been fighting for years before that happened, and I knew about this world. You had no clue, I– you put way too much pressure on yourself," 

Annabeth nodded, "You really are a Seaweed Brain," 

**"Grover," I said, "have heroes really gone on quests to the Underworld?"**

**"Sometimes," he said. "Orpheus. Hercules. Houdini."**

**"And have they ever returned somebody from the dead?"**

Hades groaned, "I really don't like where this is going," 

"Me neither," Sally said. 

"Mom," Percy pointed out, "This has already happened for us," 

She shrugged clutching _Percy's_ hand tightly, "Doesn't make it any less scary," 

**"No. Never. Orpheus came close… Percy, you're not seriously thinking–"**

"That's exactly what he's thinking," _Annabeth_ said. 

Percy nodded. 

**"No," I lied. "I was just wondering. So a satyr is always assigned to guard a demigod?"**

Hermes raised an eyebrow, "You're horrible at lying," 

"I got better," Percy said. 

Annabeth laughed, "Well… kind of," 

**Grover studied me warily. I hadn't persuaded him that I'd really dropped the Underworld idea. "Not always. We go undercover to a lot of schools. We try to sniff out the half-bloods who have the makings of great heroes. If we find one with a very strong aura, like a child of the Big Three, we alert Chiron. He tries to keep an eye on them, since they could cause really huge problems."**

Annabeth smiled at him fondly, "That's you. Huge problem maker," 

"Gee, thanks Wise Girl," he said. 

**"And you found me. Chiron said you thought I might be something special."**

**Grover looked as if I'd just led him into a trap. "I didn't… Oh listen, don't think like that. If you _were_ – you know– you'd never _ever_ be allowed a quest," **

Percy couldn't help but laugh at that while the gods and past campers looked at him in confusion. 

**"And I'd never get my license. You're probably a child of Hermes. Or maybe even one of the minor gods, like Nemesis, the god of revenge."**

"Goddess," Annabeth corrected, trying not to let her mind wander to Ethan.

**"Don't worry, okay?"**

**I got the idea he was reassuring himself more than me.**

"I was," Grover said. 

**That night after dinner there was a lot more excitement than usual.**

**At last, it was time of capture the flag.**

"Finally," Ares said, "Some fighting," 

Percy couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of course, Ares was only interested in chapters where people would be fighting. 

**When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and we all stood at our tables.**

**Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.**

Percy leaned over and whispered in Annabeth's ear, "I like your banner much better." 

"That's because ours doesn't look like a five-year-old painted it," she whispered back.

**I turned to Luke and yelled over the noise, "Those are the flags?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"**

**"Not always," he said. "But often."**

"Honestly," Percy said, "I don't think I've ever seen a time when at least one of those cabins wasn't leading a team. Well, except for when the Hunters came to visit," 

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah. You know, battle god and goddess. It's not crazy to think we're best at games like that," 

**"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do– repaint the flag?"**

**He grinned, "You'll see. First, we have to get one."**

**"Whose side are we on?"**

"Didn't I already tell you I wanted you on my team for capture the flag?" _Annabeth_ said. 

_Percy_ shrugged, "I have a short attention span," 

**He gave me a sly look, as if he knew something I didn't.**

"Oh," Percy said, realization dawning on his face, "Did you tell Luke about your plan?" 

Annabeth nodded, "Well, I did need someone to keep an eye out beside me," 

**The scar on his face made him look almost evil in the torchlight. "We've made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And _you_ are going to help." **

"Unwillingly, I might add," Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Hey! It worked," 

Clarisse just stifled a groan, not looking forward to reliving this. 

**The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Apparently,** **privileges had been traded– shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities– in order to win support.**

**Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. From what I'd seen, Dionysus' kids were actually good athletes, but there were only two of them.**

Pollux blinked tears out of his eyes, missing the times when he had his twin brother by his side. 

**Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff, but they weren't very aggressive.**

"I should hope not!" Demeter exclaimed, "Violence is never the answer. Cereal is," 

Hades rolled his eyes. 

**Aphrodite's sons and daughters I wasn't too worried about. The mostly sat out every** **activity and checked their reflections in the lake and did their hair and gossiped.**

Piper sighed in defeat. She had tried her best to get the Aphrodite cabin into more outdoor activities, but they'd never really cared. 

**Hephaestus' kids weren't pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day.**

Jason looked at Leo and laughed, "Well you don't quite fit in, huh?" 

Leo rolled his eyes, pulling metal scraps out of his pocket and beginning to tinker with them. 

**They might be a problem. That, of course, left Ares' cabin: a dozen of the biggest, ugliest, meanest kids on Long Island, or anywhere else on the planet.**

Ares grinned, probably the only god who would take pride in their children being described like that.

Clarisse glanced at Percy and rolled her eyes. 

**Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.**

**"Heroes!" he** **announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed."**

Sally sighed, "Well that's comforting," 

"Don't worry, mom," Percy said, "Chiron and the Apollo kids serve as great medics if anyone gets hurt, but usually everyone's fine," 

**"I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"**

**He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide** **shields coated in metal.**

**"Whoa," I said. "We're really supposed to use these?"**

**Luke looked at me as if I were crazy. "Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five. Here– Chiron thought these would fit. You'll be on border patrol."**

"Mmhmm," Percy drawled, "Right. Border patrol." 

Annabeth had the decency to blush. 

**My shield was the size of an NBA backboard, with a big caduceus in the middle. It weighed about a million pounds. I could have snowboarded on it fine, but I hoped nobody seriously expected me to run fast.**

Thalia smiled at _Percy_ , "You get used to it," 

His older self rolled his eyes, "Says the girl whose shield shrinks down to a bracelet," 

"Yours shrinks to a watch," 

"Fair point," 

**My helmet, like all the helmets on Athena's side, had a blue horsehair plume on top. Ares and their allies had red plumes.**

**Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"**

**We cheered and shook our swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at us as they headed off toward the north.**

"Per usual," Percy said, turning to Clarisse, "I think taunting me is one of your favorite pastimes," 

She nodded, "Probably," 

**I managed to catch up with Annabeth without tripping over my** **equipment.**

 _Annabeth_ smirked, "Well that must've been a miracle," 

"Oh shove it, Wise Girl," _Percy_ grumbled. 

Jason turned to their older counterparts, "Is this really what you guys were like with each other when you were twelve?" 

Grover shook his head, "Uh, no. They were way worse. Never stopped bickering. _Ever_ ," 

**"Hey."**

**She kept marching.**

Piper shook her head in disbelief, "Gods. Now the two of you are always side-by-side," 

**"So what's the plan?" I asked. "Got any magic items you can loan me?"**

**Her hand drifted toward her pocket, as if she were afraid I'd stolen something.**

"Hey," Annabeth shrugged, "You could've been a kid of Hermes for all I knew," 

**"Just watch Clarisse's spear," she said. "You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?"**

**"Border patrol, whatever that means."**

"Well I might be wrong," Leo said sarcastically, "But I think it means you patrol the border," 

"Shut up, man," Percy grinned. 

**"It's easy. Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan."**

The gods rolled their eyes. They had heard that phrase too many times; mainly from the goddess herself. 

"I hate border patrol," Percy muttered. 

"I hate Annabeth's plans," Clarisse added. 

"Thanks, guys," Annabeth said. "Really feeling the love," 

**She pushed ahead, leaving me in the dust.**

**"Okay," I mumbled. "Glad you wanted me on your team."**

"Sorry," Annabeth muttered. 

Percy smiled at her, kissing her forehead, "It's alright, Wise Girl. Nothing to apologize for," 

**It was a warm, sticky night. The woods were dark, with fireflies popping in and out of view. Annabeth stationed me next to a little creek that gurgled over some rocks, then she and the rest of the team scattered into the trees.**

**Standing there alone, with my big blue-feathered helmet and my huge shield, I felt like an idiot.**

Thalia opened her mouth, but Percy cut her off, "Don't say it. Just don't," 

**The bronze sword, like all the swords I'd tried so far, seemed balanced wrong. The leather grip pulled on my hand like a bowling ball.**

Ares sneered, "An unbalanced weapon? You're gonna get pummeled, kid," 

Percy nodded, "Right, yep. Absolutely pummeled." 

**There was no way anybody would actually attack me, would they? I mean, Olympus had to have** **liability issues, right?"**

Travis smirked, "Oh, yeah. Totally," 

**Far away, the conch horn blew. I heard whoops and yells in the woods, the clanking of metal, kids fighting. A blue-plumed ally from Apollo raced past me like a deer, leaped through the creek, and disappeared into enemy territory.**

**Great, I thought. I'll miss all the fun, as usual.**

**Then I heard a sound that sent a chill up my spine, a low canine growl, somewhere close by.**

Percy shivered as the description was read out, frowning. 

_Annabeth_ frowned, "Nothing the woods should make that noise, unless…" 

**I raised my shield instinctively; I had the feeling something was stalking me.**

Poseidon's eyebrows furrowed, "That's not good," 

"You're telling me," Percy muttered. 

**Then the growling stopped. I felt the presence retreating.**

**On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.**

Clarisse grimaced. In the beginning, the attack had gone well, but she knew she was going to get embarrassed (again), "Stupid creek," she muttered. 

Percy smiled at her. 

**"Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed.**

**Her ugly pig eyes glared through slits of her helmet. She brandished aa five-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light.**

Ares smirked, recognizing that spear very well. 

**Her siblings had only the standard-issue bronze swords– not that that made me feel any better.**

**They charged across the stream. There was no help in sight. I could run. Or I could defend myself against half the Ares cabin.**

"Let me guess," _Annabeth_ sighed, glancing at _Percy_. "You're going to choose the stupid option." 

He thought about this for a moment, "Probably." 

Percy sighed.

**I managed to sidestep the first kid's swing, but these guys were not as stupid as the Minotaur.**

Clarisse glared at him, "Obviously not," 

**They surrounded me, and Clarisse thrust at me with her spear. My shield deflected the point, but I felt a painful tingling all over my body. My hair stood on end. My shield arm went numb and the air burned.**

Percy let out a strangled groan, feeling the shock running through him. 

Annabeth patted his back, "It'll be alright," 

**Electricity. Her stupid spear was electric. I fell back.**

"A warning about the electricity would have been nice," he muttered to Annabeth. 

She grimaced, "Sorry," 

**Another Ares guy slammed me in the chest with the butt of his sword and I hit the dirt.**

**They could've kicked me into jelly, but they were too busy laughing.**

_Annabeth_ shook her head, "They wouldn't really want to hurt you, you know. Probably just embarrass you for the whole toilet thing." 

**"Give him a haircut," Clarisse said. "Grab his hair."**

**I managed to get to my feet. I raised my sword, but Clarisse slammed it aside with her spear as sparks flew. Now both my arms were numb.**

Percy frowned, "Oh, that's super fun. Can't feel my arms," 

Clarisse laughed and he glared at her. 

"I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you, I mean you remember what happens next–" 

**"Oh, wow," Clarisse said. "I'm scared of this guy. Really scared."**

**"The flag is that way," I told her.**

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, "You told her where the flag was?" 

"Well…" Percy grimaced, "Yes. But on the bright side, they didn't really care about the flag," 

**I wanted to sound angry, but I was afraid it didn't come out that way.**

"Nope," Clarisse said cheerfully. 

**"Yeah," one of her siblings said. "But see, we don't care about the flag. We care about the guy who made our cabin look stupid."**

**"You do that without my help," I told them. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.**

"Filter," Annabeth muttered, "We really need to work on that."

"I mean, it's gotten better, right?" Jason asked. 

Annabeth laughed, "No. He has a bit of a tendency to stick his foot in his mouth," 

**Two of them came at me. I backed up toward the creek, tried to raise my shield, but Clarisse was too fast. Her spear stuck me straight in the ribs. If I hadn't been wearing an armored breastplate, I would've been shish-ke-babbed. As it was, the electric point just about** **shocked my teeth out of my mouth.**

Percy frowned, trying to rub his jaw and failing– realizing he still couldn't move his arms, "Stupid electricity," 

**One of her cabinmates slashed his sword across my arm, leaving a good-size cut.**

"Oh my gods, Percy!" Annabeth said, "You're actually bleeding," 

"Really?" he said, looking dazed, "That's weird. I can't feel it," 

Will went to move from Nico's said, but Percy shook his head. 

"It's alright, Will. I'll be fine in a second," 

**Seeing my own blood made me dizzy– warm and cold at the same time.**

Percy closed his eyes, leaning his head on Annabeth's shoulder. 

Sally couldn't help but glare at Percy, as her grip on the younger version of her son's hand tightened, "Oh, 'it'll be okay, mom', 'usually everyone's fine, mom'. _Sure_ ," 

**"No maiming," I managed to say.**

**"Oops," the guy said. "Guess I lost my dessert** **privilege."**

"Dessert privilege!" Sally shrieked, "They cut my son's arm open and the only punishment they get is no dessert?"

Chiron shook his head, "No. That's the punishment for minor infractions. Maiming is a major one, so they'd be in for. nasty shock," 

**He pushed me into the creek and I landed with a splash.**

"Finally," Annabeth sighed, "Thank gods the water can heal you now," 

**They all laughed. I figured as soon as they were through being amused, I would die. But then something happened. The water seemed to wake up my senses, as if I'd just had a bag of my mom's double-espresso jelly beans.**

Percy opened his eyes and smiled, rolling his shoulders back, "That's way better," 

Annabeth sighed in relief. 

**Clarisse and her cabinmates came into the creek to get me, but I stood to meet them. I knew what to do. I swung the flat of my sword against the first guy's head and knocked his helmet clean off. I hit him so hard I could see his eyes vibrating as he crumpled into the water.**

Connor and Travis whistled, "Way to go, Perce," 

**Ugly Number Two and Ugly Number Three came at me. I slammed one in the face with my shield and used my sword to shear off the other guy's horsehair plume. Both of them backed up quick.**

Will nodded, "When you're fighting, you do look pretty terrifying." 

"Not that scary," Percy shook his head. 

**Ugly Number Four didn't look really anxious to attack, but Clarisse kept coming, the point of her spear crackling with energy. As soon as she thrust, I caught the shaft between the edge of my shield and my sword, and I snapped it like a twig.**

Clarisse bared her teeth in frustration while her younger counterpart had to be physically restrained to stop her from attacking _Percy_. 

**"Ah!" she screamed, "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"**

Frank pulled a face, "That's a weird insult," 

"Eh," Percy shrugged, "Clarisse's insults are always… unique." 

"That's one way to put it," Annabeth muttered. 

**She probably would have said worse, but I smacked her between the eyes with my sword-butt and sent her stumbling back out of the creek.**

Clarisse cursed, rubbing her forehead. 

**Then I heard yelling, elated screams, and I saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollos behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids. The Ares folks got up, and Clarisse muttered a dazed curse.**

**"A trick!" she shouted. "It was a trick."  
**

"Yep," Annabeth grinned. 

**They staggered after Luke, but it was too late. Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly** **territory. Our side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.**

**The game was over. We'd won.**

"Couldn't have done it without you," Annabeth smiled, shoving Percy with her shoulder and kissing his cheek. 

"Maybe next time you should try," Percy grumbled good-naturedly.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" 

**I was just about to join the celebration when Annabeth's voice, right next to me in the creek, said, "Not bad, hero,"**

**I looked, but she wasn't there.**

Annabeth smiled, flipping the rim of her Yankee's cap between her fingers.

 **"Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" she asked. The air shimmered and she** **materialized, holding a Yankee's baseball cap as if she'd just taken it off her head.**

"Yep," _Annabeth_ nodded.

**I felt myself getting angry. I wasn't even fazed by the fact that she'd just been invisible. "You set me up," I said. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."**

**Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. Athena,"**

"Always has a plan," Thalia and Percy said tiredly. 

**"Always, always has a plan."**

**"A plan to get me pulverized,"**

Annabeth smiled, shoving Percy's shoulder, "You have to admit, that's not usually the plan. Usually, the plan is to help you out,"

"And thank the gods for that," he replied. 

**"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but…" She shrugged. "You didn't need help."**

**Then she noticed my wounded arm. "How did you do that?"**

_Percy_ turned to _Annabeth_ incredulously, "Well… that's what happens when a sword slashes your arm," he explained slowly. 

**"Sword cut," I said. "What do you think?"**

**The blood was gone. Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading. As I watched it, it turned into a small scar and disappeared.**

"That's really cool," _Silena_ said. 

Percy nodded, "It's pretty awesome. Of course, it can't heal everything, but it definitely helps with most things," 

**"I– I don't get it," I said.**

**Annabeth was thinking hard. I could almost see the gears turning. She looked down at my feet, then at Clarisse's broken spear, and said, "Step out of the water, Percy."**

"So you're finally catching on, then?" Thalia turned to Annabeth, eyebrows raised. 

She nodded, "Water healing you is kind of a dead giveaway," 

"So is exploding toilets," Percy pointed out. 

**"What–"**

**"Just do it."**

**I came out of the creek, and immediately felt bone tired. My arms started to go numb again.**

Percy groaned, "I hate these descriptions," 

**My adrenaline rush left me. I almost fell over, but Annabeth steadied me.**

Percy sagged toward her, and Annabeth helped prop him up on her side, "It's alright, Seaweed Brain," 

"I know," he grumbled, "I'm just enjoying reliving everything that's happened," 

**"Oh Styx," she cursed. "This is _not_ good. I didn't want… I assumed it would be Zeus…" **

"Well," Thalia said, brushing hair out of her eyes, "There was a precedent for it," 

**Before I could ask what she meant, I heard that canine growl again, but much closer than before. A howl ripped through the forest.**

_Annabeth_ paled, "That's not right," 

Poseidon nodded, "Definitely not," 

**The campers' cheering died instantly. Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, which I would realize, only later, I had understood perfectly: _"Stand ready! My bow!"_**

**Annabeth drew her sword.**

**There on the rocks just above us was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers.**

Poseidon gripped the armrests on his chair so tight his knuckles were white, and Sally had pulled _Percy_ incredibly close to her side. 

_Annabeth's_ brow furrowed, "That shouldn't be possible. Hellhounds can't get past the border… unless someone inside summons it, but no one would be that stupid," 

Percy grimaced, purposely avoiding eye contact with _Luke_. 

**It was looking straight at me.**

**Nobody moved except Annabeth, who yelled, "Percy, run!"**

"Brave girl," Artemis praised her. 

Percy, who very much did not appreciate Artemis giving so much attention to Annabeth, pulled her closer to his side. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "C'mon, Seaweed Brain. You know I'm not going anywhere," 

**She tried to step in front of me, but the hound was too fast. It leaped over her– an enormous shadow with teeth– and just as it hit me, as I stumbled backward and felt its razor-sharp claws ripping through my armor,**

Percy let out a pained cry, resting his forehead on Annabeth's shoulder as his hands clutched his chest. 

Annabeth to Rachel, "Read faster." 

**There was a cascade of thwacking sounds, like forty pieces of paper being ripped one after the other. From the hound's neck sprouted a cluster of arrows. The monster fell dead at my feet.**

Sally let out a sigh of relief, running her hand over _Percy's_ hair. 

**By some miracle, I was still alive. I didn't want to look underneath the ruins of my shredded armor.**

"That was a good idea," Annabeth said, voice shaky, "It was… horrible. Really, really scary." 

"Thanks," Percy groaned, voice muffled in her shoulder, "That's comforting," 

**My chest felt warm and wet, and I knew I was badly cut. Another second, and the monster would've turned me into a hundred pounds of delicatessen meat.**

**Chiron trotted up next to us, a bow in his hand, his face grim.**

**_"Di immortales!"_ Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't… they're not supposed to…" **

**"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp,"**

"But who would have summoned something like that?" _Annabeth_ asked, clearly shaken up. 

_Beckendorf_ nodded, frowning, "Hellhounds are extremely dangerous, I… no one should have summoned something that bad,"

**Luke came over, the banner in his hand forgotten, his moment of glory gone.**

He frowned, "Well I doubt that's what I was thinking about," 

**Clarisse yelled, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"**

"Yep. That makes total sense. 'Percy summoned something that really wanted to kill him!' Honestly, why did no one else think of that?" _Percy_ snorted. 

_Clarisse_ growled at him. 

**"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her.**

**We watched the body of the hellhound melt into shadow, soaking into the ground until it disappeared.**

**"You're wounded," Annabeth told me.**

"Think I figured that out for myself, thanks," Percy said through gritted teeth, clutching his side. 

**"Quick, Percy, get in the water."**

**"I'm okay,"**

"Sure you are, Percy," Piper snorted, "You just got attacked by a hellhound, but you're totally fine," 

**"No, you're not," she said.**

"Thank the gods at one of you two has some sense," Hazel said. She turned to Annabeth, "So you're pretty much the only reason he's alive, huh?" 

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah. Me and a couple of other friends." 

Percy, despite his pain, spoke up, "That's very true." 

**"Chiron, watch this."**

**I was too tired to argue. I stepped back into the creek, the whole camp gathering around me.**

**Instantly, I felt better. I could feel the cuts on my chest closing up. Some of the campers gasped.**

Percy sighed in relief, "Oh, that's _way_ better," 

"You sure?" Annabeth asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

He nodded, "I'm good." 

**"Look, I– I don't know why," I said, trying to apologize, "I'm sorry…"**

"You apologize too much," Frank noted. 

**But they weren't watching my wounds heal. They were staring at something above my head.**

**"Percy," Annabeth said, pointing, "Um…"**

**By the time I looked up, the sign was already fading, but I could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning the gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident.**

The same happened in the throne room, water spinning around Percy as the green trident floated above his head. 

Percy stood up, bowing with a smirk on his face, "We've already figured it out, but I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. I appreciate your continued cooperation in not smiting me," 

Annabeth laughed into her hands, giving Percy an affectionate glance. 

**"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is _really_ not good."**

"Worried about the Athena/Poseidon conflict?" Jason said. 

Annabeth nodded, "We've gotten past it now, but back then… it seemed like a big problem." 

**"It is determined," Chiron announced.**

**All around me, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it.**

**"My father?" I asked, completely** **bewildered.**

**"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."**

Rachel closed the book, "Alright. That's the end of the chapter." 

Thalia stood up, pointing at Luke, "We need to go in the mess hall and talk about some… things." 

Percy stretched, "Okay. The rest of us can stay in here and walk around and stuff," 

Thalia took Luke's hand and dragged him out into the hallway. 


	9. Percy Really, Really, And He Cannot Stress This Enough, Really Hates Quests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia and Luke try to have an important chat but we get a surprise visitor, everyone is very glad Rachel is the oracle now, & we finally get a quest although Percy isn't too happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, their storylines, or the plots or the books. Those all belong to the amazing author Rick Riordan.
> 
> Also, all demigods from 2005 will be italicized, while demigods from 2010 will be in normal font, so you can tell the difference when they're talking. : )

As Thalia dragged _Luke_ out into the hall, he glanced behind him at the people milling around in the throne room. 

"Thalia, what's happening? How are you not a tree? And– and what did I do?" he asked, tugging on her sleeve. "Everyone from the future keeps looking at me like I ruined their lives," 

She narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth, "You absolute idiot!" she exclaimed, "Why else do you think they'd look at you like that? It's because that's _exactly_ what you did!" 

_Luke_ opened his mouth and then abruptly closed it again, "I did what?" 

"Oh come on, Luke! Give it up! You know exactly what I'm talking about! Don't you remember what you were sent here to do, _Lightning Thief?"_ she spat at him, "You're working for Kronos already, so don't give me that innocent look. You tried to destroy _everything_! We were your _family_ , and tossed us away like we were _nothing_. And for what? To help Kronos take over the world? Why don't you tell _me_ , Luke, why exactly everyone's looking at you like you ruined their lives? I'm sure you and Kronos already have it _all_ figured out." 

"Thalia," he said gently, "I didn't mean for–" 

"Yes, Luke, you _did_. You wanted a world with no gods, and you sacrificed _everything_ to get it!" she shrieked, "Everyone who died, everything we lost– _it's your fault._ If you want to go ahead and pretend to be innocent, _fine_. But I know what you've done; what you're going to do, and as we keep reading these books, I want you to remember that all this blood is on your hands. All the tears we've shed, all the people we're missing today– that's _all. on. you_." 

He looked like he wanted to respond, but before he could, Nico awkwardly cleared his throat. 

He walked up to the two of them, glancing between them, "Uh, you guys are gonna want to come here because something's about to happen," 

He led the two of them back into the throne room, where the doors opened, revealing an older Luke. 

The future demigods and _Luke_ stiffened. Percy instinctively pulled Riptide out of his pocket, holding on to Annabeth's hand with his other.

"Nico!" Thalia hissed, "How in Hades did he get here?" 

He sighed, eyes stony cold, "Fates brought him out from the Underworld. Told me to help give him safe passage here. I couldn't argue," 

After Luke had bowed to his father, he turned to the demigods. 

Annabeth and Thalia exchanged enraged looks. Annabeth told her hand out of Percy's, patting him on the shoulder once before storming up to meet Luke with Thalia. 

Annabeth managed to get there first, all her pent up grief and rage giving way like a landslide. 

She rose her hand and smacked Luke, _hard_ across the face. 

"Ow!" he complained. "I thought you'd be glad to see me," 

For that comment, she smacked him again, "You know you deserved that," she glared. 

Percy gave a half-hearted smile as he turned to the gods, "Just, uh, forgive us, please. We've got some issues to work through." 

Hermes looked concerned, but was the one to speak up, "I can tell," 

Luke glanced up at his younger counterpart and at some of the younger campers, "It's alright. I deserved that," 

Annabeth's expression softened slightly as she stepped back while Thalia stepped forward. 

And maybe it was her extra years of training, maybe it was because he had already been smacked twice, or maybe she was just that much angrier, but as she smacked Luke across the face, he staggered back from the blow. 

"Nice to see you too, Thalia," he said, "I really thought Annabeth had covered it." 

Tears welled up in her eyes as rage shook her voice, "Yeah, well that was for something personal," 

"Alright…" Percy said awkwardly, breaking the tension despite his narrowed eyes at Luke, "Guess the break is over. Who wants to read next?"

Piper raised her hand and sighed, glancing between Thalia and Luke suspiciously. Although she didn't appreciate being a child of Aphrodite, she could still tell unspoken romantic feelings between two people. "I will," 

Rachel passed the book to her. 

**I Am Offered a Quest**

_Annabeth_ cheered, "Finally!" 

Percy shook his head and smiled, recalling how excited Annabeth had been to go on a quest. 

**The next morning, Chiron moved me to cabin three.**

**I didn't have to share with anybody. I had plenty of room for all my stuff: the Minotaur horn, one set of spare clothes, and a toiletry bag. I got to sit at my own dinner table, pick all my own activities, call "lights out" whenever I felt like it, and not listen to anybody else.**

The past campers from the Hermes cabin smiled. 

_Connor_ grinned, "That sounds awesome," 

"It's fine, I guess," Percy shrugged, "But it gets kinda lonely," 

**And I was absolutely miserable.**

Thalia and Jason nodded. They both remembered how lonely it felt staying in cabin one. 

**Just when I'd started to feel accepted, to feel I had a home in cabin eleven and I might be a normal kid– or as normal as you can be when you're a half-blood– I'd been separated out if I had some rare disease.**

Annabeth slung her arm around Percy's shoulder. 

Nico frowned. He remembered feeling similarly after the second Titan War. 

**Nobody mentioned the hellhound, but I got the feeling they were all talking about it behind my back.**

"Yep," Clarisse said cheerfully. 

**The attack had scared everybody. It sent two messages: one, that I was the son of the Sea God; and two, monsters would stop at nothing to kill me. They could even invade a camp that had always been considered safe.**

**The other campers steered clear of me as much as possible. Cabin eleven was too nervous to have sword class with me after what I'd done to the Ares folks in the woods, so my lessons with Luke became one-on-one. He pushed me harder than ever, and wasn't afraid to bruise me up in the process.**

Percy was actually very grateful for that training. He shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Luke, "It came in handy, though,"

Luke glanced between Thalia and Percy, "Well, I couldn't very well let you go without training, as powerful as you were," 

**"You're going to need all the training you can get," he promised as we were working with swords and flaming torches.**

Percy nodded, "Very true," 

**"Now let's try that viper-beheading strike again. Fifty more repetitions."**

**Annabeth still taught me Greek in the mornings, but she seemed distracted. Every time I said something, she scowled at me, as if I'd just poked her between the eyes.**

"Annabeth," Piper scolded jokingly, "Is that really how you treat your future boyfriend?" 

Percy grinned, "Yeah. That's exactly how she treats her future boyfriend," 

**After lessons, she would walk away muttering to herself: "Quest… Poseidon? … Dirty rotten… Got to make a plan…"**

Thalia glanced at her incredulously, "A plan for what?" 

"Oh, I don't know!" Annabeth said, throwing her hands up. 

Percy pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Well, she'd pretty much figured out that I was the person she was going on a quest with, and since we had the whole Poseidon/Athena rivalry happening, so… she probably had to figure that out," 

Jason laughed, "I really can't believe you guys used to hate each other." 

"I didn't hate her!" Percy protested. 

Annabeth nodded, "I didn't hate him, either," 

"Could've fooled me," he shoved her shoulder. 

She rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon–" 

"Guys!" Grover bleated, "You've had this conversation thousands of times! Can we not rehash it now?" 

Annabeth and Percy both stuck their tongues out at him, but kept quiet, still snuggling with each other. 

**Even Clarisse kept her distance, though her** **venomous looks made it clear she wanted to kill me for breaking her magic spear. I wished she'd just yell or punch me or something. I'd rather get into fights every day than be ignored.**

Clarisse sighed, "I really would've loved to fight you Percy, but Chiron wouldn't let me." 

_Percy_ shook his head, "Nah, I think I'm good, thanks," 

**I knew somebody had camp resented me, because one night I came into my cabin and found a mortal newspaper dropped inside the doorway, a copy of the _New York Daily News_ , opened to the Metro page. The article took me almost an hour to read, because the angrier I got, the more the words floated around on the page. **

"I hate dyslexia," he muttered. 

Thalia frowned, "But we don't get newspapers at camp," she took a suspicious look at Luke, "so it must have been someone who went in and out of camp frequently." 

He shook his head and mouthed, _It wasn't me_. 

Her eyes narrowed but nodded. 

**BOY AND MOTHER STILL MISSING AFTER FREAK CAR ACCIDENT**

**BY EILEEN SMYTHE**

"Oh, Percy," Sally said softly, "That must have been horrible," 

_**Sally Jackson and son Percy are still missing one week after their mysterious** **disappearance. The family's badly burned '78 Camaro was discovered last Saturday on a north Long Island road with the roof ripped off and the front axle broken. The car had flipped and skidded for several hundred feet before exploding.**_

"I'm honestly very glad that Gabe's stupid car is totaled," Jason muttered. 

Leo smirked, "Me too," 

_**Mother and son had gone for a weekend vacation to Montauk, but left hastily, under mysterious circumstances. Small traces of blood were found in the car and near the scene of the wreck, but there were no other signs of the missing Jacksons.** _

Percy rolled his eyes, "Probably because one of them went to a camp undetectable by mortals and one was kidnapped by a god," 

_**Residents in the rural area reported seeing nothing unusual around the time of the accident.** _

"The mist is a magical thing," Thalia said, wiggling her fingers. 

_Annabeth_ glanced at her, "Did you just, like, stop maturing after you got turned into a tree?" 

Percy laughed. 

_**Ms. Jackson's husband, Gabe Ugliano, claims that his stepson, Percy Jackson, is a troubled child who had been kicked out of numerous boarding schools and has expressed violent tendencies in the past.** _

Sally started glowering and her hands tightened into fists, "Oh he didn't, I'm gonna kill him," 

Percy grinned at her, "I think that ship already sailed, mom," 

_**Police urge anyone with information to call the following toll-free crime-stoppers hotline.** _

**The phone number was circled in black marker.**

"Why didn't you report that?" Annabeth's brow furrowed, "You definitely could've…" 

Percy shrugged, "Ehh, it didn't really matter in the long term," 

Grover shook his head, "But still, we definitely could've done something about it,"

**I wadded up the paper and threw it away, then flopped down in my bunk bed in the middle of my empty cabin**

**"Lights out," I told myself miserably.**

**That night, I had my worst dream yet.**

"Yay," Percy exclaimed sarcastically.

Annabeth sighed, "Your demigod dreams are the worst,"

**I was running along the beach in a storm. This time, there was a city behind me. Not New York. The sprawl was different: buildings spread farther apart, palm trees and low hills in the distance.**

"Los Angeles?" Apollo asked. 

"Probably," Percy said, "I'm not sure, though," 

Annabeth nodded, "Los Angeles would make sense… for what's about to happen," 

**About a hundred yards down the surf, two men were fighting. They looked like TV wrestlers, muscular, with beards and long hair. Both wore flowing Greek tunics, one trimmed in blue, the other in green. They grappled with each other, wrestled, kicked and head-butted, and every time they connected, lightning flashed, the sky grew darker, and the wind rose.**

**I had to stop them. I didn't know why. But the harder I ran, the more the wind blew me back, until I was running in place, my heels dragging uselessly in the sand.**

Jason shuddered, "I hate dreams like that. Trying to move but not being able to," 

"It's even worse when they mix with demigod dreams," Annabeth added. 

Percy nodded, "These dreams are horrible." 

Apollo frowned, "You still get them a lot?" 

"Yeah," he said, "Except the demigod parts are much worse. Back then, I hadn't faced very many monsters, wasn't immersed in the world that much… but _now_ , well, they're just awful," 

**Over the roar of the storm, I could hear the blue-robed one yelling at the green-robed one, _Give it back! Give it back!_**

Zeus' brow furrowed, his hands clenching into fists, "Give _what_ back?" 

"You'll find out soon," Percy said. 

**Like a** **kindergartener fighting over a toy.**

Thalia laughed and muttered, "Accurate description," 

**The waves got bigger, crashing into the beach, spraying me with salt.**

**I yelled, _Stop it! Stop fighting!_**

**The ground shook. Laughter came from somewhere, under the earth, and a voice so deep and evil it turned my blood to ice.**

The gods' faces turned unreadable, and Percy shivered. 

"No…" Zeus muttered, "It's Hades, it must be," 

Percy glared at him, "You know it's not," 

**_Come down, little hero_ , the voice crooned. _Come down!_**

**The sand split beneath me, opening up a crevice straight down to the center of the earth. My feet slipped, and darkness swallowed me.**

Poseidon turned slightly green, "That's not good," 

**I woke up, sure I was falling.**

"Oh," the Sea God sighed, "thank the Fates you woke up," 

**I was still in bed in cabin three. My body told me it was morning, but it was dark outside, and thunder rolled across the hills. A storm was brewing. I hadn't dreamed that.**

Annabeth shivered, "That was a horrible storm," 

**I heard a clopping sound at the door, a hoof knocking on the** **threshold.**

**"Come in?"**

**Grover trotted inside, looking worried. "Mr. D wants to see you,"**

"That can't be good," Connor laughed. 

Mr. D rolled his eyes, "Be quiet, Cooper. Just because I hate you brats doesn't mean I'd really kill you," 

"Wow, that's comforting," Travis whispered. 

"And you, watch your tone, Tristan," Mr. D added. 

**"Why?"**

**"He wants to kill… I mean, I'd better let him tell you."**

People glanced at Grover, and Annabeth started laughing. 

"Wow, Grover," she said between laughs, "That's… a really interesting way to tell Percy," 

Percy shoved her shoulder, "I mean, he wasn't totally wrong," 

**Nervously, I got dressed and followed, sure that I was in huge trouble.**

"When am I not?" _Percy_ grumbled. 

_Annabeth_ raised her eyebrows. 

**For days, I'd been half expecting a summons to the Big House. Now that I was declared a son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three gods who weren't supposed to have kids, I figured it was a crime for me to just be alive.**

"Technically," Annabeth said, brushing Percy's hair out of his eyes, "it is," 

Luke raised his eyebrows, "I mean, they've let it go though, right?" 

Thalia glared at him but nodded. 

**The other gods had probably been debating the best way to punish me for existing, and now Mr. D was ready to deliver their verdict.**

Poseidon shook his head, "Absolutely not. I wouldn't let them punish you," 

**Over Long Island South, the sky looked like ink soup coming to a boil. A hazy curtain of rain was coming in our direction. I asked Grover if we needed an umbrella.**

**"No," he said. "It never rains here unless we want it to."**

"Well…" Percy said with a pointed glance at Zeus, "Unless a certain god decides he's mad and wants to take it out on the whole camp," 

Jason frowned, "Wait, it actually can rain in camp?" 

Annabeth nodded. 

**I pointed at the storm, "What the heck is that, then?"**

**He glanced uneasily at the sky, "It'll pass around us. Bad weather always does."**

**I realized he was right. In the week I'd been here, it had never even been overcast. The few rain clouds I'd seen had skirted right around the edges of the valley.**

Frank pouted, "It never rains at your camp?"

"Nah," Percy said, "I don't really know why, but the weather's always nice," 

"Lucky," he grumbled, "We have to practice in the rain all the time," 

**But this storm… this one was huge.**

**At the volleyball pit, the kids from Apollo's cabin were playing a morning game against the satyrs. Dionysus' twins were walking around in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow. Everybody was going about their normal business, but they looked tense. They kept their eyes on the storm.**

_Silena_ frowned, "That must've been scary. I've never seen a storm at camp," 

"Me neither," _Beckendorf_ added. 

**Grover and I walked up to the front porch of the Big House. Dionysus sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt with his Diet Coke, just as he had on my first day. Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheel-chair. They were playing against invisible opponents– two sets of cards hovering in the air.**

**"Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up. "Our little celebrity."**

**I waited.**

**"Come closer," Mr. D said. "And don't expect me to kowtow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father."**

Poseidon glared at Dionysus, "You're supposed to be nice to them," he said with exasperation. 

Mr. D shrugged, "Ehhhh, doesn't really matter." 

"You sure about that?" Hera glanced at him incredulously. 

Percy laughed. 

**A net of lightning flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the house.**

**"Blah, blah, blah," Dionysus said.**

**Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves clopping back and forth.**

Grover nodded, "I was pretty sure Mr. D was gonna kill you," 

"Oh," _Percy_ said faintly, "Do gods usually try to kill me?" 

His older counterpart nodded, "Pretty frequently," 

Thalia grinned, "It's a miracle he's still alive," 

**"If I had my way," Dionysus said, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble,"**

"Dionysus!" Poseidon exclaimed, "You wouldn't!" 

Percy snorted, "He probably would, but it's fine," 

Mr. D lifted his eyebrows, "See, Pierre agrees. Combustion is fine," 

"Not what I was going for," Percy said, "But sure, we'll go with that." 

**"But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm."**

Luke glanced at Mr. D, "How would that _not_ count as harming someone?" 

**"Spontaneous combustion _is_ a form of harm, Mr. D," Chiron put in. **

**"Nonsense," Dionysus said. "The boy wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself. I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father."**

"I have a feeling," Frank said, "That that would be a very bad idea," 

"Yeah, probably," Percy replied, "But honestly, I'm pretty fond of dolphins," 

**"Mr. D–" Chiron warned.**

**"Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness."**

Annabeth grinned, "Well, that describes Percy's life as a demigod 'deadly foolishness'." 

**Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy is still here when I get back, I'll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that as a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do,"**

"Lemme guess," _Annabeth_ drawled, "Percy's gonna chooses the less sensible option," 

_Percy_ sighed, "Most likely," 

**Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle. A credit card? No. A security pass.**

**He snapped his fingers.**

**The air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind.**

Jason nodded, "Going to Olympus, probably," 

**Chiron smiled at me, but he looked tired and strained. "Sit, Percy, please. And Grover."**

**We did.**

**Chiron laid his cards on the table, a winning hand he hadn't gotten to use.**

"Of course," Mr. D sighed in defeat, "Even when I'm not there, he still beats me," 

Hermes laughed, "You've been loosing for centuries, Dionysus. I don't think that's going to change any time soon," 

Chiron shifted on his hooves, smiling lightly. 

**"Tell me, Percy," he said. "What did you make of the hellhound?"**

**Just hearing the name made me shudder.**

Percy did the same in the throne room, Annabeth rubbing his back comfortingly. 

Grover glanced at the two of them nervously, remembering all of the dangerous and painful things they'd gone through in _this_ quest alone, let alone all of the other ones. 

**Chiron probably wanted me to say, _Heck, it was nothing. I eat hellhounds for breakfast._**

"Well," Leo wrinkled his nose, "I doubt they'd taste very good, but you could try, I suppose,"

"Note to self," Percy muttered, "Don't introduce Leo to Mrs. O'Leary," 

"Who's Mrs. O'Leary?" Poseidon asked. 

"Oh," Percy said casually, "That's my pet hellhound. She's really nice," 

**But I didn't feel like lying.**

**"It scared me," I said. "If you hadn't shot it, I'd be dead."**

**"You'll meet worse, Percy. Far worse, before you're done."**

"Oh," _Percy_ said faintly, "That's nice," 

**"Done… with what?"**

**"Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?"**

**I glanced at Grover, who was crossing his fingers.**

Grover nodded, "The only way I could get my searcher's license was if you got a quest and took me on it. I really wanted you to accept it. Although," he amended, "I didn't realize how dangerous the quests would be or anything like that," 

Percy glanced at him weirdly, "Really?"

"Not really," Grover shrugged, "I'd never thought about it," 

**"Um, sir," I said, "you haven't told me what it is yet."**

Annabeth grimaced, "Well that's the hard part. You don't know what your quest is until you accept it…" 

"How do you plan for it, then?" _Annabeth_ frowned. 

"Oh," she sighed, "to be young and naive," 

Her brow furrowed, so Annabeth explained. 

"Most of the time, you don't get to plan things out. You get your quest and then you leave within 24 hours; so there's not much planning. Plus," Annabeth added, "A certain Seaweed Brain has a tendency to mess up good plans," 

Percy grinned, pulling her closer to his side, "Thanks, Wise Girl," 

**Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details."**

**Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as I could see, the sky and the sea were boiling together.**

"What are you two fighting about?" Demeter frowned. 

Poseidon shrugged, "I assume we'll find out soon," 

**"Poseidon and Zeus," I said. "They're fighting over something** **valuable… something that was stolen, aren't they?"**

Thunder and lightning crackled and flashed around Zeus, his fists clenching, "Who would dare steal from the gods?" 

**Chiron and Grover exchanged looks.**

**Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair. "How did you know that?"**

Thalia shrugged, "Percy has a habit of knowing things he's not supposed to," 

"Really feeling the love," he sighed. 

**My face felt hot. I wished I hadn't opened my big mouth. "The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd** **overheard something about a theft. And… I've also been having these dreams."**

Percy shuddered, "I hated those dreams," 

**"I knew it," Grover said.**

**"Hush, satyr," Chiron ordered.** ****

**"But it is his quest!" Grover's eyes were bright with excitement. "It must be!"**

"Somehow it always is," Percy sighed. 

The gods glanced at him. 

"If you hate quests so much," Poseidon said delicately, "Why do you keep going on them?" 

He shrugged, "Well, I mean, sometimes it's nice to take a break, but if it's my responsibility to help people; then that's something I have to do. I can't just stand by and watch other people try to carry my weight when I'm the one who should be doing it," 

**"Only the Oracle can determine." Chiron stroked his bristly beard. "** **Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt."**

Zeus glared at Poseidon, thunder booming around him, "You stole my lightning bolt?!" he exclaimed, his voice echoing around the throne room. 

Poseidon raised his hand, "Peace, brother. I'm sure this problem will be resolved," 

"It will," Percy nodded in confirmation. 

**I laughed nervously. "A _what?"_**

**"Do not take this lightly," Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives."**

"That sounds bad," _Percy_ said slowly. 

**"Oh,"**

**"Zeus' master bolt," Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titan, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like** **firecrackers."**

"Bad," _Percy_ repeated, nodding affirmatively. 

**"And it's missing?"**

**"Stolen," Chiron said.**

**"By who?"**

Zeus growled, "That's what I'd like to know," 

**"By _whom,"_ Chiron corrected. Once a teacher, always a teacher. "By you," **

"What?" Zeus seethed, his jaw clenching and lightning flashing around him. 

Percy raised an eyebrow, "It wasn't me, I swear on the River Styx," 

The lightning sparked and fizzled out, although Zeus was still glaring at Percy. It was clear he was telling the truth; the River Styx is the most serious oath you can make; breaking it would result in disastrous consequences. However, just because he didn't steal the bolt himself didn't mean he wasn't involved in some way. 

**My mouth fell open.**

**"At least," – Chiron held up a hand– "that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the god, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument,"**

"Well that's not exactly unheard of," Hera grumbled, "It would be more surprising if they _hadn't_ fought," 

**"The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best' 'Air disasters are more** **spectacular than sea disasters'"**

"Well that's a lie," Poseidon said, frowning. 

Zeus turned to him, looking startled, "No it's not," 

Thalia and Percy exchanged exasperated looks. They were very used to their fathers' bickering at this point. Any arguments they had were purely joking, although people always got nervous when it happened. 

**"Et cetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He** **immediately blamed Poseidon,"**

Poseidon sighed defeatedly, "Of course he did," 

**"Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly– that is forbidden by the most ancient divine laws. But Zeus believes your father** **convinced a human hero to take it."**

**"But I didn't–"**

**"Patience and listen, child," Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes that Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne."**

"How many times do I have to tell you," Poseidon groaned, placing a palm to his forehead, "That I don't want the throne before you believe me?" 

Zeus scoffed, "Of course you want the throne," 

"Maybe thousands of years ago, but I have made peace with my responsibilities, brother." 

**"The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays,"**

Percy sighed with exasperation, "Yes, well that's because I _live_ there." 

"Oh," Zeus frowned, "I suppose that makes sense,"

**"You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."**

**"But I've never been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!"**

"Hey!" Zeus protested, although the look Hera gave him quieted him for the moment. 

**Chiron and Grover glanced nervously at the sky. The clouds didn't seem to be parting around us, as Grover had promised. They were rolling straight over our valley, sealing us in like a coffin lid.**

**"Er, Percy…?" Grover said. "We don't use the _c_ -word to describe the Lord of the Sky." **

"We can if we want," Percy grumbled **.**

Annabeth rolled her eyes, grinning at Percy, "Although you should mention, it is not an advisable action,"

"Probably not," he admitted. 

**"Perhaps _paranoid,"_ Chiron suggested. "Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam…" He looked at me as if he actually expected me to remember question thirty-eight. **

**How could anyone accuse me of stealing a god's weapon? I couldn't even steal a slice of pizza from Gabe's poker party without getting busted.**

Hermes sighed, "All you would have to do is cause a distraction," 

"How about we don't advise children on how to steal?" Hera asked. 

"Personally," Hermes said, shrugging, "I think stealing builds character," 

Aphrodite shook her head, muttering under her breath, "And your profits," 

**Chiron was waiting for an answer.**

**"Something about a golden net?" I guessed.**

Ares and Aphrodite both shuddered, they'd had their own experience with being trapped in golden nets. 

**"Poseidon and Hera and a few other gods… they, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right?"**

**"Correct," Chiron said. "And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since. Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you've come along– the proverbial last straw."**

"Wow," _Percy_ said sarcastically, "I'm really looking forward to going through all this." 

His older counterpart shook his head, "Oh just wait. It gets much more interesting," 

**"But I'm just a kid!"**

**"Percy," Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you… Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"**

**"But I didn't do anything. Poseidon– my dad– he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?"**

"No," Poseidon said stubbornly, "Of course I didn't," 

"Well, how can you be sure? It hasn't happened yet," Zeus said. 

The Sea God raised his eyebrows, "Well I do believe you would have to plan something like that out, which I haven't…" 

**Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that** **thievery is not Poseidon's style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by** **the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense."**

Hestia smiled calmly, "We appreciate your faith in us, but with arguments of this size, even we are powerless to stop it," 

**"But your arrival has inflamed Zeus' temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-** **fledged war would look like, Percy?"**

**"Bad?" I guessed.**

Annabeth laughed, "Wow, Seaweed Brain. You have such a way with words," 

"I know," Percy responded grinning at her. 

**"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western** **civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight."**

**"Bad," I repeated.**

Laughter filled the throne room, although the tense feeling remained. 

**"And you, Percy Jackon, would be the first to feel Zeus' wrath."**

_Percy_ shifted uncomfortably, "That doesn't sound good," 

"Definitely not," _Annabeth_ responded, "When he gets mad… well, he's not exactly known for his mercy," 

"Oh," he said faintly, "So really not good then," 

**It started to rain. Volleyball players stopped their game and stared in stunned silence at the sky.**

**_I_ had brought this storm to Half-Blood Hill. Zeus was** **punishing the whole camp because of me. I was furious** **.**

**"So I have to find this stupid bolt," I said. "And return it to Zeus."**

"Well, you'd better bring it back to me," Zeus grumbled. 

Hera rolled her eyes, "Where else would he take it?" 

**"What better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus' property?"**

**"If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?"**

**"I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago… well some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."**

Percy shuddered, "Man, that Oracle was really creepy." 

"But what happened?" Jason asked, "When did Rachel become Oracle?" 

Annabeth waved her hand in dismissal, "You'll find out soon," 

**"Why can't you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?"**

**"Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge."**

Leo nodded, "Makes sense," 

**I swallowed, "Good reason."**

**"You agree then?"**

"Well I didn't really have a choice, did I?" Percy asked. "If I didn't accept the quest, America would fall into absolute chaos," 

Chiron nodded gravely, "That would have been the case, yes," 

**I looked at Grover, who nodded** **encouragingly.**

**Easy for him. I was the one Zeus wanted to kill.**

**"All right," I said. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin."**

"Not true," Dionysus said, "Dolphins are excellent creatures. Very peaceful and smart. Much less likely to die by horrible means." 

**"Then it's time you consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."**

"Well that's not exactly a ringing endorsement," Frank said, fiddling with something in his hands. 

Percy shook his head, "Definitely not," 

**Four flights up, the stairs ended under a green trap-door.**

**I pulled the cord. The door swung down, and a wooden latter clattered into place.**

**The warm air from above smelled like mildew and rotten wood and something else… a smell I remembered from biology class. Reptiles. The smell of snakes.**

Percy gagged, "Gah! I forgot how disgusting that smell was…" 

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You're being melodramatic, Seaweed Brain, it wasn't _that_ bad," 

"Am not!" he protested, "That smell was horrible!" 

**I held my breath and climbed.**

**The attic was filled with Greek hero junk: armor stands covered in cobwebs; once-bright shields pitted with rust; old leather streamer trunks plastered with stickers saying ITHAKA, CIRCE'S ISLAND, and LAND OF THE AMAZONS. One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled _things_ – severed hairy claws, huge yellow eyes, various other parts of monsters. A dusty mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant snake's head, but with horns and a full set of shark' teeth. The plaque read, HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969. **

**By the window, sitting on a wooden tripod stool, was the most gruesome memento of all: a mummy.**

"You're old oracle was a _mummy_?" Hazel asked, wrinkling her nose. 

Percy nodded, "Yep. Unfortunately so,"

**Not the wrapped in cloth kind, but a human female body shriveled to a husk. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. The skin of her face was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eye were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced by marbles; she'd been dead a long, long time.**

**Looking at her sent chills up my back.**

Percy shivered, pulling Annabeth closer to him, "These descriptions are the worst," 

**And that was before she sat up on her stool and opened her mouth. A green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty-thousand snakes. I stumbled over myself trying to get to the trapdoor, but it slammed shut. Inside my head, I heard a voice, slithering into one ear and coiling around my brain: _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._**

**I wanted to say, _No thanks, wrong door, just looking for the bathroom._ **

The Seven started laughing as Annabeth kissed his cheek. 

"You're just hysterical, Seaweed Brain," 

Percy's brow furrowed, "I really can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult," 

**B** **ut I forced myself to take a deep breath.**

**The mummy wasn't alive. She was some kind of gruesome receptacle for something else, the power that was now swirling around me in the green mist. But its presence didn't feel evil, like my demonic math teacher Mrs. Dodds or the Minotaur. It felt more like the Three Fates I'd seen knitting the yarn outside the highway fruit stand: ancient, powerful, and definitely _not_ human. But not particularly interested in killing me, either. **

"That's a pretty low standard," Nico laughed. 

"Well, yeah," Percy said, "But people usually try to kill me, so if they don't, that's pretty much a win," 

**I got up the courage to ask, "What is my destiny?"**

Thalia raised her eyebrow, "Meladramtic much, Kelp Head?" 

**The mist swirled more thickly, collecting right in front of me and around the table with pickled monster-part jars. Suddenly, there were four men sitting around the table, playing cards. Their faces became clearer. It was Smelly Gabe and his buddies.**

**My fists clenched, though I knew this poker party couldn't be real. It was an illusion, made out of mist.**

**Gabe turned toward me and spoke in the rasping voice of the Oracle: _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._ **

**His buddy on the right looked up and said in the same voice: _You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned._ **

_Percy_ let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, great!" 

Piper held up her hand, continuing to read. 

**The guy on the left threw in two poker chips, then said: _You shall be betrayed be one who calls you friend._**

**Finally, Eddie, our building super, delivered the worst line of all: _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._ **

"Gods, I hate prophecies," Percy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, "They're the worst," 

**The figures began to dissolve. At first I was too stunned to say anything, but as the mist retreated, coiling into a huge green serpent and slithering back into the mouth of the mummy, I cried, "Wait! What do you mean? What friend? What will I fail to save?"**

Rachel snorted, "Good luck getting those answers, buddy. Prophecies are never that straightforward." 

"Unless Mars gives them to you," Frank muttered as Percy shot him a grin. 

**The tail of the mist snake disappeared into the mummy's mouth. She reclined back against the wall. Her mouth closed tight, as if it hadn't been open in a hundred years. The attic was silent again, abandoned, nothing but a room full of mementos.**

**I got the feeling that I could stand here until I had cobwebs, too, and I wouldn't learn anything else.**

**My audience with the Oracle was over.**

"And thank the gods for that," Percy shuddered, leaning into Annabeth's side.

Rachel shot him a grin, "Oh c'mon, Perce, it's not that bad," 

**"Well?" Chiron asked me.**

**I slumped into a chair at the pinochle table. "She said I would retrieve what was stolen."**

**Grover sat forward, chewing excitedly on the remains of a Diet Coke can. "That's great!"**

**"What did the Oracle say _exactly?"_ Chiron pressed. "This is important." **

Piper sighed, glancing at Percy, "You're not going to tell him the last two lines, are you?" 

"Errr… no?" Percy replied with a guilty smile. "Nope. I did not do that." 

Annabeth groaned. 

**My ears were still tingling from the reptilian voice.**

Percy shuddered, "These descriptions will be the death of me." 

"Not literally, I hope," Annabeth muttered under her breath.

Percy pulled her closer to his side and pressed a comforting kiss to the top of her head. 

**"She… she said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."**

**"I knew it," Grover said.**

**Chiron didn't look satisfied. "Anything else?"**

Leo grinned, raising an eyebrow, "He's so on to you, Percy," 

"Yeah," Percy sighed, "He usually is," 

**I didn't want to tell him.**

**What friend would betray me? I didn't have that many.**

Annabeth tried and failed to stifle a laugh, grinning at Percy. 

He shrugged, smiling back at her, "Well, at the time, it was true!" 

"Now," Jason pointed out, "You have almost too many," 

**And the last line– I would fail to save what mattered most. What kind of Oracle would send me on a quest and tell me, _Oh, by the way, you'll fail._ **

**How could I confess that?**

**"No," I said. "That's about it."**

"Lies," Leo said, wagging his finger at Percy, "All lies." 

Percy shrugged, giving Leo and Chiron a sheepish grin, "Whoops?" 

**He studied my face. "Very well, Percy. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."**

**I got the feeling he knew I was holding back something bad, and he was trying to make me feel better.**

Chiron nodded, "I didn't want you worrying about something that might not even come to pass," 

**"Okay," I said, anxious to change topics. "So where do I go? Who's this god in the west?"**

**"Ah, think, Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"**

**"Somebody else who wants to take over?" I guessed.**

Hades groaned, "You guys are going to pin this on me, aren't you?" 

Annabeth grimaced, nodding slightly, "I'm afraid so, Lord Hades. We were very unaware of how you actually were, and believed you would want to create chaos. We know now that it was never your goal." 

"Yeah," Percy nodded, "We didn't know much about you,"

**"Yes, quite. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken."**

"I never thought about it that way," Poseidon winced. 

**I thought about my dreams, the evil voice that had spoken from under the ground. "Hades."**

"Sorry, Uncle," Percy said sheepishly, "My mistake to assume it was your fault," 

Hades nodded. 

**Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead is the only** **possibility."**

**A scrap of aluminum dribbled out of Grover's mouth. "Whoa, wait. Wh– what?"**

**"A Fury came after Percy," Chiron reminded him. "She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades."**

**"Yes, but– but Hades hates all heroes." Grover protested. "Especially if he found out Percy is a son of Poseidon…"**

"I think," Percy stated dryly, "Everyone found out. My claiming wasn't exactly subtle. You know, swirly water, glowing trident and all," 

Annabeth stifled a laugh. 

Poseidon shrugged, "You defeated the Minotaur with no training, I had a right to brag," 

"I mean, maybe. You didn't have much to do with raising me though," _Percy_ muttered under his breath. 

Sally shot him a reproachful glance, "Be nice,"

**"A hellhound got into the forest," Chiron continued. "Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name."**

"Which," _Annabeth_ pointed out, "He is, so…" 

**"Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest."**

**"Great," I muttered, "That's two major gods who want to kill me."**

"And the numbers only grow," Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow. 

_Percy's_ eyes widened, "What!?" 

"Oh don't worry," his older self dismissed, "We handle it like a pro," 

"Not true. You bait the gods and hope for the best," Annabeth corrected. 

Percy waved his hand, dismissing the point, "Same difference," 

"I– you're so lucky I love you, Seaweed Brain," she sighed. 

He grinned back at her, "Well, obviously," 

Aphrodite swooned. 

**"But a quest to…" Grover swallowed. "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year."**

A small chorus of giggles came from around the room. 

**"Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt," Chiron insisted. "He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."**

**A strange fire burned in my stomach. The weirdest thing was: it wasn't fear. It was anticipation. The desire for revenge. Hades had tried to kill me three times so far, with the Fury, the Minotaur, and the hellhound. It was his fault my mother had** **disappeared in a flash of light. Now he was trying to frame me and my dad for a theft we hadn't comitted.**

**I was ready to take him on.**

Hazel sighed, burying her face in her hands, "Really, Percy?" 

"I mean, it seemed logical at the time…" he said, shrugging. 

"Fighting one of the Big Three gods, at twelve years old, with minimal training, seemed logical at the time?" she replied. 

"And this," Jason said, waving his arms around, "Is why Annabeth is the brains of the operation," 

**Besides, if my mother was in the Underworld…**

Hades groaned, "Oh, please no," 

**Whoa, boy, said the small part of my brain that was still sane. You're a kid. Hades is a god.**

**Grover was trembling. He'd started eating pinochle cards like potato chips.**

**The poor guy needed to complete a quest with me so he could get his searcher's license, whatever that was, but how could I ask him to do this quest, especially when the Oracle said I was destined to fail? This was suicide.**

"You're optimism is just inspiring," Leo deadpanned. 

Percy grinned back, "Thank you very much," 

**"Look, if we know it's Hades" I told Chiron,**

"Which you don't, by the way," Hades pointed out. 

"True," Percy conceded. 

**"Why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads,"**

**"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron said.**

"Thank you!" an exasperated Hades exclaimed. 

**"Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades– and I imagine Poseidon does– they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain** **privileges. They can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it."**

Thalia groaned, "Chiron, why would you tell Percy that? I'm blaming you for the fact that he fights everyone," 

"I wouldn't," Annabeth said, smiling, "Percy makes his own decisions. Incredibly stupid decisions? Yes. However, I don't think there's much we can do about it," 

**"No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"**

**"You're saying I'm being used,"**

"Yes," Leo exclaimed, pointing his finger in the air, "That's it," 

**"I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you."**

**My dad needs me.**

**Emotions rolled around inside me like bits of glass in a kaleidoscope. I didn't know whether to feel resentful or grateful or happy or angry. Poseidon had ignored me for twelve years. Now suddenly he needed me.**

**I looked at Chiron. "You known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?"**

"Well," Chiron said mildly, "Exploding toilets does seem rather obvious, doesn't it? As does dousing a girl in water without touching it or her," 

**"I had my** **suspicions. As I said… I've spoken to the Oracle, too."**

**I got the feeling there was a lot he wasn't telling me about his prophecy, but I decided I couldn't worry about that right now. After all, I was holding back information too.**

**"So let me get this straight," I said. "I'm supposed to go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead."**

"Feel free _not_ to," Hades sighed. 

Percy grimaced, "Erm, sorry 'bout that," 

**"Check," Chiron said.**

**"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe."**

**"Check."**

**"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days."**

"And they decided I was the best person for the job?" _Percy_ whistled, "Jeez, you guys must be uber short on heroes," 

**I looked at Grover, who gulped down the ace of hearts.**

**"Did I mention Maine is very nice this time of year?" he asked weakly.**

"I think you just might have," Thalia laughed. 

Grover rolled his eyes, "Hey! You know that satyrs and the Underworld don't mix!" 

Thalia nodded, "But still, what is it with you and Maine?" 

"Nice wildlife," 

**"You don't have to go," I told him. "I can't ask that of you,"**

**"Oh…" He shifted his hooves. "No… it's just that satyrs and undergrounds places… well…"**

**He took a deep breath, then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirt. "You saved my life, Percy. If… if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down."**

**I felt so relieved I wanted to cry, though I didn't think that would be very heroic. Grover was the only friend I'd ever had for longer than a few months. I wasn't sure what good a satyr could do against the forces of the dead, but I felt better knowing he'd be with me.**

Grover smiled, "Thanks, Percy. I'm glad you trusted me to go along with you?" 

"Oh please," Percy replied, "Who else would have been stupid enough to come along?" 

**"All the way, G-man." I turned to Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west."**

**"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America."**

**"Where?"**

**Chiron looked surprised. "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles."**

"Right," Leo drawled, "Obviously. Why _didn't_ we think of that?" 

Percy snorted. 

**"Oh," I said. "Naturally. So we just get on a plane–"**

**"No!" Grover shrieked. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?"**

"Wouldn't it be the fastest mode of transportation, though?" _Percy_ asked. 

His older counterpart sighed, "Well, it would be, but kids of Poseidon and air transportation…" he shuddered, "They do not go well together." 

Annabeth nodded, "Mixing domains within kids of the Big Three rarely turns out well," 

**I shook my head, feeling embarrassed. My mom had never taken me an** **ywhere by plane. She'd always said we didn't have the money. Besides, her parents died in a plane crash.**

**"Percy, think," Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you in an airplane. You woudl be in Zeus' domain. You would never come down again alive."**

**Overhead, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed.**

"Well I don't know about you guys," _Percy_ said in an overly cheerful voice, "but I'm getting a great feeling about this quest!" 

**"Okay," I said, determined not to look at the storm. "So, I'll travel overland."**

**"That's right," Chiron said. "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already** **volunteered, if you will accept her help."**

_Annabeth_ had started bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, flipping her Yankees cap between her fingers. 

Percy and her older self shared a smile, remembering how eager she'd been to finally get outside camp and go on a quest.

**"Gee," I said, feigning surprise. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"**

**The air shimmered behind Chiron.**

**Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket.**

**"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, Seaweed Brain," she said, "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."**

" _That_ ," Percy said, nodding, "Is very, very true," 

"Yeah," Clarisse agreed, "I'm pretty sure without Annabeth you would've been dead in seconds flat," 

Percy pouted, "Well that's being a bit mean, don't you think?" 

"No," Clarisse said, "I'm pretty confident in my abilities to guess the levels of your horrible impulse decisions," 

**"If you do say so yourself," I said. "I suppose you have a plan, Wise Girl?"**

**Her cheeks colored. "Do you want my help or not?"**

**The truth was, I did. I needed all the help I could get.**

"Story of Percy's life," Thalia grinned. 

"Hey!" he protested. 

**"A trio," I said. "That'll work."**

**"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhatten. After that, you are on your own."**

**Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather.**

"Thanks, for that one," Percy deadpanned, glancing at Zeus, "I really appreciated the vote of confidence," 

**"No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing."**

Piper looked up from the book, "Alright, that's the chapter. Who's going to read next?"

Poseidon raised his hand, "I might as well," 

"Your enthusiasm is astounding," _Percy_ muttered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funnily enough, I actually just got back from Maine and I must disagree with Grover– it is not very nice this time of year. Well, at least where I was (sooooooo much fog and rain and mist). Luckily I like all those things.


End file.
